Los malos regresan
by Er Deivi
Summary: Se acerca el cumplespantos de Cleo. Frankie y las demás van a preparale una gran fiesta. Pero Toralei hará todo lo posible porque esa fiesta sea un completo fracaso, ¿lo conseguirá?
1. Una sorpresa para Cleo

Hola a todos. Este es un fic de Monster High. Una pequeña aportación a los fics de esta serie en español. Espero que os guste

Capítulo 1. Una sorpresa para Cleo

Amanecía un nuevo día en Monster High. Muchos alumnos monstruosos se dirigían a sus puertas, dispuestos a empezar un nuevo día de clase. Cualquier humano que hubiese ido a parar allí por casualidad huiría asustado al poco de entrar, pues se asustaría de contemplar a todas aquellas criaturas monstruosas. Una de ellas se dirigía lenta y con paso firme hacia la entrada.

Se trataba de una chica alta, con la piel de color verde pálido, y el cabello a mechones blancos y negros. Llevaba una ropa que parecía hecha de retazos de otras prendas, cosidos entre sí. Y sus señas de identidad eran por un lado los tornillos que tenía a ambos lados del cuello y sus ojos, uno verde y el otro azul.

- Hola, Frankie – le dijo a la chica una vampira de baja estatura y piel rosada que tenía el pelo negro con mechones rosas recogido en dos coletas.

- Hola Draculaura – le respondió Frankie con una sonrisa.

Desde su llegada a Monster High, Frankie había tenido mucha dificultad para hacer amigas. Aun se acordaba de cómo se había esforzado todo lo posible para ser una más, pero todos sus intentos fueron infructuosos. Pero poco a poco logró hacer buenas amigas, como Draculaura. Era de las chicas de más edad del instituto, e hicieron amistad casi enseguida. Fue la primera persona que le dirigió la palabra amablemente. Desde entonces había conocido nuevas amigas... y algo más.

- ¿Cómo sigue Andy? – le preguntó la vampira –. Hace tiempo que no le veo

Frankie sonrió

- Está muy bien. Mis padres tuvieron cierta reticencia a admitirle en nuestra casa. Ya sabes, porque les conté que era un monstruo que podía hacerse gigante. Pero todo cambió cuando se lo presenté. Les ha parecido encantador

- Ha sido difícil que se adapte a nuestro estilo de vida – dijo Draculaura –. Pero ¿se lo ha tomado bien?

- Mejor de lo que nos esperábamos – dijo Frankie –. Se ha adaptado rápido a las clases, e incluso se ha apuntado al equipo de baloncesto, junto con Clawd y los demás

En esta ocasión fue Draculaura la que sonrió

- Clawd ha sido muy amable en recomendarle para entrar en el equipo – dijo Draculaura –. Cada día estoy más enamorada de él

Ambas amigas prosiguieron su paso camino a la clase de Lenguas Muertas del Señor Podrido.

Por el camino se encontraron a una chica con rasgos lobunos. Tenía la piel oscura, los ojos amarillos y una larga melena castaña.

- Hola, Clawdeen – dijo Draculaura – ¿lista para una nueva clase aburrida de lenguas muertas?

- Yo sí, pero que no te oiga Ghoulia – dijo Clawdeen sonriendo –. Es una de sus asignaturas favoritas

Frankie recordaba que Clawdeen era una chica muy decidida. Además era la hermana de Clawd. Eso hacía que Draculaura y ella se hubiesen hecho muy buenas amigas, a pesar de la conocida enemistad entre vampiros y hombres lobo. Les había costado superar muchas dificultades en el pasado, provocadas por cierto administrador y sus planes retorcidos. Por suerte todo aquello terminó, y ahora las relaciones entre las dos especies no podían ser mejores.

Empezó la clase. Las tres amigas se sentaron juntas en la fila superior de asientos, desde la que podían conversar sin que el profesor se enterase

- Oye, Frankie, ¿sabes ya lo del cumplespantos de Cleo? – dijo Clawdeen

- ¿Eh? – dijo Frankie – ¡Ah, no! No me acordaba ¿Cuántos años cumple?

- Es mayor que yo – dijo Draculaura –. Calculo que debe tener unos 5843 o así

- No te pases, Draculaura – dijo Clawdeen –. Tiene 5732

- De eso nada – dijo Draculaura –. Tiene 5843

El resto de la clase transcurrió en una silenciosa discusión sobre la edad de la líder del equipo de asustadoras. Frankie estaba perpleja, pues le resultaba ciertamente chocante oír de monstruos que tuviesen miles de años de edad frente a ella que no tenía ni siquiera un año.

Finalmente, cerca del final de la clase, Frankie comentó:

- Chicas, ya está bien de discutir sobre la edad de Cleo – dijo –. Deberíamos prepararle alguna sorpresa. Ya tendremos ocasión de equivocarnos sobre su edad

- De acuerdo, pero ¿qué podemos prepararle? – dijo Clawdeen

- Va a ser difícil impresionar a alguien como Cleo – dijo Draculaura

Las tres miraron al frente. En primera fila estaba una chica con una larga melena castaña con algunas mechas rubias. Llevaba a modo de adorno vendajes tanto en sus brazos como en su cintura y en sus piernas, e iba muy bien maquillada. En ese momento estaba limándose las uñas mientras a su lado una chica de piel azul con una blusa de rayas y unas grandes gafas que estaba tomando unos apuntes por ella. A pesar de darse aquellos aires de grandeza y superioridad, en realidad Cleo era una buena persona, que llegó a mostrar un gran aprecio por Ghoulia, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos su relación parecía otra cosa muy distinta.

- Bien, tenemos que planificarlo bien – dijo Frankie –. Pero no podemos hacerlo solas, necesitamos ayuda

- ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Lagoona? – dijo Clawdeen

- Sí, y también a Deuce – dijo Draculaura –. Seguro que puede ayudarnos

- Me parece bien – dijo Frankie –. Y también hay que avisar a Abbey

Clawdeen y Draculaura la miraron con cierta extrañeza. Las tres habían hecho buena amistad con Abbey, pero era una chica muy peculiar, resultando difícil saber a qué se refería exactamente cuando daba consejos, pues siempre hablaba de su tierra y costumbres.

- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Draculaura

- Por mi tampoco, tendremos que encargarnos de avisarlos – dijo Clawdeen – ¿dónde nos reunimos para pensar?

- Nos veremos más tarde en esta misma aula – dijo Frankie –. Tenemos que prepararle una buena sorpresa

Las tres quedaron satisfechas de sus planes. Lo que ninguna de las tres había notado es que alguien más había estado escuchando toda la conversación. Alguien que en ese preciso instante ya sabía que tenía que tenía que preparar algo para conseguir exactamente el efecto contrario. Que Cleo no olvidara jamás el ridículo en que iba a quedar en aquel cumplespantos.

Toralei.

**Hola a todos. Este es el primer episodio de este fic sobre Monster High. Voy a procurar ser lo más exacto posible en lo referente a datos y nombres (no se por qué, en Wikipedia no existe aun una página en español sobre Monster High).**

**Para los que no lo recordéis, Andy es un personaje aparecido una de las películas, que en español se titula "Espantada de Isla Calavera". Aparecerán otros personajes de películas y episodios especiales. **

**Un saludo, y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	2. El plan secreto de Toralei

Hola a todos. Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 2. El plan secreto de Toralei

Habían pasado unas horas. En aquella misma aula donde había antes clases, ahora estaban reunidas Frankie, Draculaura y Clawdeen. Junto a ellos estaban una chica rubia con la piel azul con los ojos verdes y un colgante en forma de caballito de mar. También estaba un chico con cabello verde del que salían serpientes, y que llevaba unas gafas de sol rojas y una chica con la piel azul y una larga melena blanca con mechones azul celeste y rosa vestida con botas de piel y de la que parecía que caían copos de nieve. Al lado de ella estaba un chico musculoso de piel morada y dos cuernos en la cabeza

- Como os hemos dicho antes, tenemos que preparar una sorpresa para el cumplespantos de Cleo – dijo Frankie

- ¿Y donde está Ghoulia? – preguntó la chica del colgante en forma de caballito de mar

- Está con Cleo – dijo Draculaura –. La está entreteniendo para que no sospeche, pero está de acuerdo con nuestro plan de la sorpresa. No te preocupes por ella, Lagoona

- En mi aldea cada vez que ser aniversario de alguien, nosotros hacer que suba a las montañas – dijo la chica de melena blanca con un marcado acento ruso

- No me imagino a Cleo subiendo montañas por su propio pie, Abbey – dijo Frankie riendo

- Frankie, una vez trajiste a Justin Víbora – dijo el chico de las serpientes en la cabeza – ¿No podrías volver a hacerlo? Es su cantante favorito

- Eso si no has oído a El Canto del Lobo, Deuce – le dijo Clawdeen

- Lo siento, no puedo – dijo Frankie –. Ahora está de gira por Europa. Además, no quiero molestarlo demasiadas veces. Él también tiene vida propia

- ¿Y si le organizáramos un viaje a Isla Calavera? – dijo el chico de piel morada

Frankie sonrió

- No, Andy – dijo –. Aunque le gusten las islas paradisíacas, creo que no escapó con un buen sabor de boca de aquella isla

- Podríamos prepararle una fiesta en su casa, como ya hicimos una vez – dijo Draculaura

- ¿Y arriesgarnos de nuevo a que nos sorprenda Nefera? – dijo Clawdeen –, no, gracias

- ¿Y si montamos una fiesta en las mazmorras? – preguntó Lagoona –. Allí celebramos el cumplespantos de Draculaura

- Oh, sí – dijo la vampira –. Y fue aquel el momento en el que me di cuenta de que Clawd y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro

- El plan me parece bien – dijo Clawdeen haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Draculaura –, pero tendremos que hablarlo con Operetta

- No creo que eso sea un inconveniente – dijo Frankie –. Tan solo espero que Cleo no le siga teniendo inquina por aquello

En ese momento, todas las miradas (salvo las de Andy y Abbey), se posaron en el mismo objetivo

- ¿P... por qué me miráis todos así? – dijo Deuce con cierto nerviosismo –. Ya os dije que entre ella y yo no había nada. Solo me ayudó a escribir una canción para Cleo

- Tranquilo, estábamos de broma – dijo Clawdeen riéndose –. Pero lo que es cierto es que tenemos que prepararle una buena fiesta sorpresa, si nadie tiene un plan mejor

El grupo guardó silencio

- Entonces, no se hable más – dijo Frankie –. Vamos a encargarnos de prepararle a Cleo el mejor cumplespantos de toda su vida

De pronto, un fantasma se filtró desde el suelo y flotó hacia ellos. Era una chica con una larga melena morada. Su piel era blanquecina, y sus ojos eran negros, con las pupilas moradas.

- Cleo se dirige hacia aquí – dijo la chica fantasma

- Gracias, Spectra – dijo Frankie –. Bien, ya sabéis. Todos a actuar como si nada. Y no olvidéis que necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos. Cleo se merece una buena fiesta

Mientras, en otra aula lejos de allí, tres chicas-gato estaban reunidas. Toralei había reunido a sus secuaces, dos hermanas gemelas, Purrsephone y Meowlody, que siempre la seguían en sus planes. En esta ocasión, Toralei no parecía estar de muy buen humor

- Bien, chicas, ha llegado el momento que estábamos esperando para hacer quedar en ridículo a Cleo de una vez por todas. He estado escuchando una conversación muy interesante sobre que se acerca su cumplespantos, y no quiero dejar pasar la ocasión para humillarla de una vez por todas

Las otras dos sonrieron, mostrando su aprobación. Toralei prosiguió

- Veamos, cada vez que he querido dejar en ridículo a Cleo, siempre ha salido bien parada. Así que he decidido echar mano de todos aquellos que intentaron lo mismo que yo. Veamos: tenemos a Valentín, que intentó robar el corazón de Draculaura. Supongo que debe seguir recluido en su castillo, tras haber sido realmente humillado. También tenemos al administrador Van Villano y a Malahierba, que intentaron que vampiros y hombres lobo se declararan la guerra. Supongo que deben seguir convertidos en estatuas de piedra en las mazmorras. Y luego está ese extraño tipo, Bartleby Farnum creo que se llamaba, que intentó capturar a aquel chico tan guapo que le gusta ahora a Frankie. Creo que está encerrado en un manicomio de los normies, después del ridículo que hizo delante de todo el instituto. Todos ellos han intentado de un modo u otro acabar con ellas, pero sus planes siempre se han visto desbaratados. Ahora bien, ¿qué creéis que pasaría si los juntáramos a todos? Entonces nada podría fallar

Las otras dos miraron a Toralei con cierto aire de misterio

- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Toralei –. Sé que me falta la más importante, Nefera, quien ha intentado demostrar que era mejor que Cleo, aunque para ello tuviese que recurrir a maldiciones. Pero ni hablar. No pienso contar con ella. No me cae bien. Así pues, ya tenemos un plan: volver a reunir a todos estos malos. Por fin será un éxito mi plan para darle su merecido a Cleo y a todas sus amigas.

Toralei ronroneó. Era evidente que estaba dispuesta a llevar su plan hasta las últimas consecuencias

**Listo. Aquí acaba el segundo episodio. En esta ocasión han hecho acto de presencia unos cuantos personajes más. Ahora ya conoceis el plan que da título al fic. Sí, será un regreso de los malos de las películas y episodios especiales. Y ya veremos si introducir a Nefera. Está pendiente de retoque el anterior episodio, en el que me equivoqué en un par de puntos. Ya os avisaré del cambio cuando lo haya hecho.**

**Un saludo para metalosis dragunov por sus mensajes. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	3. Preparando los planes

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 3. Preparando los planes

El grupo salió del aula sin levantar sospechas. Fue justo entonces cuando Cleo apareció, acompañada de Ghoulia

- Al fin os encuentro, monstruitas – dijo a Frankie y las demás –. Le estaba contando a Ghoulia que vamos a hacer un entrenamiento de asustadoras para el próximo evento, y os necesito inmediatamente

- ¿Para qué evento próximo es el entrenamiento? – preguntó Clawdeen – ¿Hay algún evento próximamente?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Draculaura –. Nuestro instituto va a jugar un partido de baloncesto contra el Instituto del Colmillo Ígneo

- Hmmm... ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama ese instituto? – dijo Frankie

- El Colmillo Ígneo – terció Abbey –. Yo conocer muy bien a los de ese instituto. Venir de un país cercano al mío, y ser todos dragones

- ¿Dragones? – dijo Lagoona – ¿Es por eso que tiene ese nombre?

- Exacto – dijo Abbey –. Ellos ser una especie de hombres-dragón. Ser gente muy perfeccionista, y demasiado cálida para mi gusto

- ¿Alguien ha dicho calor? – dijo de pronto una voz muy animada

Un chico con la piel amarilla y el cabello rojizo con forma de llama apareció de pronto ante ellos

- Esto no va contigo, Heath – le dijo Deuce –. Estábamos hablando del partido de baloncesto contra los del Instituto del Colmillo Ígneo

- Ah, sí, el partido que estaba esperando – dijo Heath mientras se le incendiaba el cabello – ¡Estoy que echo fuego!

- Venga, vámonos – dijo Deuce –. Tienes que entrenar para el partido. ¿Vienes con nosotros, Andy?

- Claro que sí – dijo Andy –. Vais a ver como soy mejor que Clawd jugando a este deporte

Los tres chicos monstruo abandonaron al grupo y se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio

- Bien, yo también me voy – dijo Lagoona –. Tengo que buscar a Gil. Será mejor que dejemos a las asustadoras solas, Abbey

La chica yeti asintió, y ambas se fueron por otro pasillo hacia donde estaba la piscina

- Bien, monstruitas – dijo entonces Cleo al grupo que quedó –. Vamos a la cafeterroría, os tengo que explicar todos los pasos

Las cinco se dirigieron hacia aquel lugar. No contaban con los entrenamientos, así que tendrían menos tiempo para preparar la fiesta, pero Frankie confiaba en que Lagoona y las demás encontrarían más gente para ayudarles a prepararlo todo.

Mientras, en un castillo muy alejado de Monster High. Alguien estaba sentado frente a una chimenea encendida, con un aire de rabia y frustración. Siglos atrás había sido alguien conquistador, admirado por muchas vampiras y envidiado por otros. Había logrado robar el corazón de muchas, pero hubo una que escapó antes de que pudiera robárselo también. Todo su mundo cambió el día que recibió aquel mensaje, que le hizo ir a Monster High para poder cumplir aquella misión. Pero se encontró con que ella ya estaba enamorada de otro. No debería haberse aliado con aquella chica gato. Al final sus planes fracasaron y él acabó haciendo el ridículo, quedando liberados todos aquellos corazones que había robado. Desde entonces, permanecía allí, recluido en su castillo, lamentándose. Era un vampiro alto, de piel rosada, al igual que sus ojos y una melena de pelo castaño-rojizo que le llegaba hasta el cuello. Era un vampiro realmente atractivo, pero por dentro era una criatura que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás. Por suerte todo aquello había terminado el día que quedó en ridículo

- Valentín, es hora de comer – dijo una voz

- Ya voy, mamá – dijo el vampiro con un aire de pesadez

En ese momento, un teléfono empezó a sonar

- ¿Diga? – dijo Valentín

- Hola, casanova – le dijo una voz de chica al otro lado del teléfono –. Tengo un trabajo para ti

En seguida reconoció la voz del otro lado del aparato

- Déjame en paz – dijo –. Ya seguí una vez tus planes y mira como acabé. Te puedes buscar a otro

- Es una lástima – dijo Toralei –. Porque tengo un plan infalible que de ser un éxito te permitiría hacer quedar en ridículo a Draculaura y a sus amigas. En fin, ya me buscaré a otro, tienes razón

Valentín reflexionó por un instante. ¿Quedar en ridículo ella? El plan sonaba demasiado tentador. Quién sabe si algún día podría volver a tener la ocasión de vengarse.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas – dijo Valentín –. Dime cuando y donde

Momentos después, colgó el teléfono

- ¡Sí! – gritó con aire triunfante – ¡Al fin podré vengarme de Draculaura y sus amigas!

- Valentín, que se enfría la comida – dijo de nuevo una voz

Valentín gruñó. Siempre había algo que le estropeaba los momentos de triunfo.

Mientras, en la cafeterroría, Toralei colgaba su teléfono

- Ha sido un completo éxito – dijo a las otras dos –. Ahora solo nos falta sacar del manicomio a Farnum. Y tengo el plan perfecto. La siguiente parte del plan será averiguar donde se va a hacer el cumplespantos. Y tengo a la chivata perfecta

Toralei dirigió sus ojos hacia Spectra, que en ese momento estaba hablando con una chica de piel morada y pelo rojizo con un antifaz en forma de nota musical en un ojo. Junto a ellas estaba otra chica con los ojos azules y el pelo rosa, al igual que el vestido que llevaba. En lo alto de su cabello un pequeño mechón formaba un corazón. Su nota más característica eran las alas que tenía en su espalda.

En ese momento, ninguna de las tres tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

**Hasta aquí el episodio 3. Me he sentido tan inspirado con vuestras reviews que me ha dado tiempo a terminarlo antes de lo que pensaba. Como veis, sigo introduciendo personajes. En cuanto al Instituto del Colmillo Ígneo, se me ha ocurrido al ver que no había alumnos en Monster High que parecieran dragones (o si los hay, yo no los he visto). En cuanto a su ubicación, he pensado que podría estar situado en algún lugar del este de Europa, por donde había leyendas de dragones. **

**Me gustaría que apareciesen personajes como Venus, Robecca o Rochelle. El problema es que no he visto aun un episodio en español en el que aparezcan. ¿Alguna idea para documentarme sobre la forma de ser de cada una? **

**Y por cierto, ya he corregido algunos fallos en los capítulos 1 y 2, por si os apetece volver a leerlos.**

**Un saludo para metalosis dragunov por su review. Sí, en efecto, me he inspirado en tu fic para la forma de hablar de Abbey. Me pareció una descripción muy acertada. Y ya puestos, ¿qué tipo de sonido hace Ghoulia? ¿Muge, rezonga, gorgotea...? Por eso aun no la he hecho intervenir.**

**Un saludo también a Moonlight wolfgirl por su review. Esta historia continúa. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	4. Asaltando el manicomio

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 4. Asaltando el manicomio

Toralei y su grupo se dirigieron hacia Spectra y sus amigas.

- Hola, Spectra – dijo Toralei – ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La fantasma volvió su mirada hacia Toralei

- ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo con una voz tétrica pero al mismo tiempo agradable

- Veamos, se rumorea que va a haber una fiesta, ¿sabes tú algo? – dijo Toralei

Spectra puso cierta expresión de nerviosismo

- ¿Yo? ¿por qué iba a saber eso? – dijo

- No les hagas caso, Spectra – le dijo la chica del antifaz en forma de nota musical –. Seguro que quiere gastarte una broma

- Perdona, Operetta, pero no estaba hablando contigo – dijo Toralei –. Así pues, ¿no sabes nada? Entonces quizás tenga que echar mano del blog de la Chismosa Espectral. Ella por lo menos sí se entera de todo

- Vamos, no me digas que te interesa todo lo que diga ese blog – dijo la chica del pelo rosa –. Yo pensaba que no confiabas en nadie más que en ti misma

- Normalmente sí, Cupido – dijo Toralei –. Pero ya sabes que cuando no tienes información fiable, debes recurrir a otros métodos de búsqueda

Toralei y su grupo se marcharon, mientras Spectra seguía con aquella expresión de nerviosismo. Había prometido a Frankie no decirle nada de la fiesta a Toralei, pero lo del blog de la Chismosa Espectral... solo Frankie y su grupo sabían que la persona que estaba detrás de aquella página era ella. Tenía que contarlo en su página, pero ¿traicionar a sus amigas? Mientras, Operetta y Cupido no sabían de qué había estado hablando la chica gato. Fue entonces cuando vieron a Abbey y Lagoona acercarse a ellas. Puede que ellas les aclararan algo de aquel asunto.

Mientras, las chicas gato salían de la cafeterroría

- Bien, esto ya está – dijo Toralei a las otras dos –. Intuía que Spectra tenía que ser la que estaba detrás de ese blog de noticias. Al fin y al cabo, es la única monstruita espectral que hay en el instituto, así que ahora no podrá resistirse a informar. Bien, ahora vamos a efectuar el plan de esta noche. Escuchadme bien

En el gimnasio, los monstruos del equipo de baloncesto entrenaban, preparándose para el gran partido.

Clawd y Andy trataban de quitarle el balón a un vampiro rubio y alto, que se movía con gran agilidad

- Eres muy rápido, Bram – dijo Clawd

- Muchas gracias – dijo el vampiro –. Ya os dije que no seríais capaces de pararme

Repentinamente, otra silueta apareció a gran velocidad, consiguiendo arrebatarle el balón a Bram. Los demás le miraron. Era un hombre lobo de pelaje grisáceo

- Rómulus, tú siempre tan oportuno – le dijo Clawd

El otro hombre lobo sonrió

- Sin mi estaríais perdidos – dijo Rómulus mientras lanzaba la pelota hacia la canasta –. Este partido tenemos que ganarlo

Rómulus encestó el balón. Los demás le aplaudieron. Entonces escucharon unos sonidos guturales. Los demás se giraron. Un zombi alto con el pelo azul y la piel grisácea hacía como si fuese a coger la pelota, pero se movía muy lentamente

- Oye, hermano – dijo Rómulus a Clawd – ¿Por qué tenemos que tener a Slow Moe en el equipo?

- ¿Quieres que los zombis te vuelvan a dar una lección al balón prisionero? – le recordó Clawd riéndose

Rómulus enrojeció. Era cierto, les habían dado una lección. Tal vez los zombis no fuesen muy rápidos ni muy hábiles, pero podían llegar a ser realmente listos.

Les podría servir tener a un miembro así en el equipo.

Mientras, Heath estaba sentado en las gradas hablando con un _normie_ que llevaba una camisa amarilla y un jersey de cuadros sin mangas. Tenía el pelo negro con las puntas amarillas y llevaba grandes gafas

- Primo, te he dicho que deberías entrar en el equipo – le dijo Heath –. Tienes que integrarte

- Ya te he dicho que no sirvo para eso, Heath – dijo él –. Además, ya sabes lo que me pasa si empieza a sonar música fuerte

- Vamos, Jackson – le dijo Heath – Seguro que tu alter ego también querría jugar al baloncesto junto a sus amigos

- No lo creo – dijo Jackson –. Él y yo tenemos personalidades muy distintas. Cada mensaje que me deja me hace reafirmarme más en mi teoría

- Aun así, podrías apuntarte al equipo – dijo Heath –. Yo lo hice para tener más éxito con las monstruitas y mira que bien me va

Jackson casi se rió con ese comentario. Sabía que su primo era muy ligón, pero todos sus intentos acababan mal

- Gracias por intentarlo, Heath – le dijo –. Pero sabes que mientras Holt Hyde y yo seamos tan diferentes, me será difícil encontrar a alguien

- Bueno, ya tenías a Frankie – le dijo Heath –. A ella al principio no pareció incomodarle eso

Jackson bajó la mirada

- Pero eso terminó cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que nos llevábamos – dijo Jackson –. Fue entonces cuando lo nuestro se terminó

- ¿Terminar? – dijo Heath –. ¿No me dijiste que era un "hasta pronto"?

- ¿Hay alguna diferencia? – dijo Jackson –. Mírala. Ahora es feliz junto a Andy, que pese a que él también puede transformarse, él al menos no deja de ser él mismo tras haberse transformado

Heath lo entendió. Sabía que su primo era un caso perdido, pero debía animarle de alguna manera

- Frankie es una gran persona – le dijo –. Estoy seguro de que el día en que finalmente se decida por alguien, lo hará sabiamente. Puede que ese alguien seas tú o no, pero en cualquier caso deberías trabajar día a día por mejorar. Solo así podrías entenderte con Hyde.

Acto seguido, Heath se levantó y se unió a sus compañeros del equipo de baloncesto. Jackson mientras se quedó sorprendido. Jamás había oído a su primo hablar de esa manera. Pero de algún modo, sabía que tenía razón. Debía esforzarse cada día. Solo así podría entenderse con Hyde. Sacó su teléfono y se dispuso a grabar un mensaje. Hyde también tenía que saberlo.

Era de noche. Toralei y sus amigas estaban junto a un manicomio. Los muros se hallaban recubiertos de alambre de espino. En la entrada había la estatua de un ángel y un cartel que ponía: "Asilo el Voltio Alegre"

- Nunca terminaré de entender a estos _normies_ – dijo Toralei –. Bien, según he averiguado, Farnum está encerrado en ese manicomio. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es sacarle de ahí

Purrsephone y Meowlody miraron a Toralei con extrañeza

- Bien, no será tan complicado – dijo –. En primer lugar tenemos que entrar ahí

Toralei se fijó en un arbol que había junto a uno de los muros. Una rama pasaba justamente hasta el otro lado del muro

- Bien, esto no será problema – dijo Toralei

Las tres treparon al árbol y saltaron al otro lado con una agilidad sorprendente.

El grupo siguió su caminata hasta la entrada del manicomio. Un guardia somnoliento vigilaba junto a la puerta.

- Tenemos que distraerlo – dijo Toralei –. Yo me ocupo

Toralei sacó entonces el bastón de Farnum "menos mal que lo recuperé para una emergencia como esta", pensó. Le llevó un tiempo aprender algunos de los mecanismos del mismo, pero ahora ya sabía como hacerlo funcionar. Apretó un botón. Una abeja salió del extremo del bastón, revoloteando hacia el vigilante. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le picó en el trasero.

El guardia pegó un grito muy fuerte, y echó a correr agarrándose en el lugar donde le había picado el insecto. Toralei aprovechó la ocasión para entrar dentro. Mientras, las otras dos escalaron una de las paredes del edificio.

Toralei mientras observó el recibidor. No había guardias en ese momento. Abrió las puertas. Dos enfermeros se hallaban charlando en ese momento. Se agachó para no ser vista.

Tenía que provocar una nueva distracción. Apretó otro botón del bastón. Un intenso haz de luz cegó a los enfermeros. Ella los dejó a continuación fuera de combate con unos movimientos rápidos. A continuación le quitó un manojo de llaves a uno de los enfermeros. Había sido muy fácil.

Consultó el ordenador. No sería difícil encontrar la habitación de Farnum.

Una vez hubo encontrado la información que necesitaba, se encaminó por el pasillo sigilosamente, buscando esa habitación.

No encontró más enfermeros ni guardias por el pasillo. Mejor, así sería más sencilla la operación.

Tras unos minutos de caminar, llegó a la habitación que estaba buscando, la número 13. Para asegurarse, miró primero por la ventanilla.

Había acertado. Allí estaba un hombre de tez ligeramente oscura y un pequeño bigote que en ese momento dormía profundamente.

Toralei abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía el número 13. Un ligero chirrido hizo despertarse al inquilino de la celda.

- ¿Quí... quién eres tú? – dijo

De pronto, distinguió sus rasgos gatunos

- ¡Tú! – gritó – ¡Otro esperpento! ¿Ni siquiera aquí dejaréis de perseguirme?

- ¡Shhhhh! – dijo Toralei –. Calma, viejo. He venido a sacarte de aquí

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Farnum con incredulidad – ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que es tu ocasión para vengarte de aquellos que hicieron que terminaras aquí – dijo Toralei tendiéndole la mano –. Si es que aceptas, claro

Farnum no vaciló. En seguida apretó su mano

- Acepto – dijo –. Ese idiota de Kipling lamentará el día que me traicionó. Y también me vengaré de Andy y esas monstruitas

- Pues no se hable más – dijo Toralei –. Salgamos de aquí

Toralei pulsó otro botón del bastón mientras apuntaba a la pared. Una pequeña detonación hizo que esta se derrumbara

- Realmente, este bastón tuyo es un gran invento, viejo – dijo Toralei

Ambos salieron por el agujero. Al otro lado del mismo, unas sábanas atadas entre sí asomaban. Desembocaban en el piso de arriba

- Tal y como sospechaba, la lavandería estaba en el piso de arriba. Las chicas han hecho un buen trabajo – dijo Toralei –. Vamos, anciano, sube

- ¿Me has tomado por una ardilla? – dijo Farnum –. Yo no puedo subir por ahí

- Debí imaginar que no sería tan fácil – dijo Toralei, mientras agarraba a Farnum

La chica gato trepó por la cuerda de sábanas a gran velocidad mientras cargaba con el anciano. Una vez llegó arriba, se reunió con sus compañeras

- Bien hecho, chicas – dijo Toralei –. Es el momento de escaparse

Las tres escaparon pegando un gran salto desde el tejado. Farnum no se lo podía creer. Estaba saltando mientras una chica gato lo cargaba a cuestas. Definitivamente, no había hecho bien aliándose con estas chicas.

**Episodio 4 terminado. Es más largo de lo habitual. Se nota que me siento inspirado. Ha llegado el momento de las aclaraciones.**

**Seguramente os habréis sorprendido de que Heath Burns dé consejos amorosos. Bueno, me pareció interesante alejarlo un poco de su estereotípica personalidad de ligón por una vez. De todos modos, no se me había ocurrido en este momento a nadie más que pudiera dar esos consejos. **

**En cuanto al manicomio, para el nombre y la descripción me he inspirado en el que sale en el videojuego Canis Canem Edit. Espero que os haya gustado este plan de huída. El responsable de que lo haya ideado así ha sido metalosis dragunov. Muchas gracias por tu review, sin ella seguramente hubiera escrito que lo sacaron de allí a través de una falsificación de documentos.**

**Gracias también por tu comentario de los sonidos que emite Ghoulia (y por lo tanto, los otros zombis), y donde informarme de las personalidades de Venus, Rochelle y Robecca. Espero hacerlas aparecer en el próximo episodio.**

**También doy las gracias a Moonlight wolfgirl por su review. Seguid dejando vuestras reviews, que este fic se pone más interesante a cada momento.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**


	5. Despertando al villano

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 5. Despertando al villano

Al día siguiente, Frankie se despertó entre descargas eléctricas, como era habitual en ella. Bostezó y abrió los ojos lentamente

- Qué bien me siento – dijo –. Y estoy segura de que hoy va a ser un día magnífico

Se aseó y se vistió con su ropa habitual para ir a Monster High. Mientras, repasaba todo lo acaecido el día anterior. Cleo se había pasado casi dos horas explicándoles los pasos de baile que tenían que dar para el partido. Hoy sería el ensayo, y se sentía un poco nerviosa. Lo de la fiesta sorpresa también iba por buen camino. Lagoona le contó que había hablado con Operetta, y a ella no le parecía mala la idea de celebrar el cumplespantos en el auditorio de las catacumbas. Además, había conseguido la ayuda de Cupido y de la misma Operetta, con lo cual ahora todo sería más fácil.

Lo único que le preocupaba era Spectra. Cuando hablaron con ella parecía muy nerviosa. Le habían hecho prometer que no publicaría nada en su blog antes del día de la fiesta. No era cuestión de estropearle la sorpresa a Cleo, si es que le daba por mirar ese blog por curiosidad.

Entre sus divagaciones, llegó al instituto, y tras reunirse con sus amigas entraron en la clase de dragonometría. El profesor Salvador Milón se ponía muy pesado en sus lecciones, tanto que a veces llegaba a dormirse hasta él mismo. Este profesor era muy desconfiado, y aun miraba a Deuce con cierto miedo después de que este le petrificara el día que le obligó a que se quitara las gafas.

La clase no difería en aburrimiento de otras tantas veces. Únicamente Ghoulia parecía interesada en la misma, y curiosamente, Andy, que estaba sentado al lado de Frankie, también tenía cierto interés en la asignatura.

Unas filas más atrás de donde estaba sentada Frankie estaban Toralei y sus amigas. Las tres tenían unas vistosas ojeras, y parecían muy cansadas. Draculaura se dio cuenta de ello, pero pensó que a lo mejor habrían pasado una mala noche. Por otro lado, sería mejor para ellas, así no les molestarían con sus habituales bromas.

- Vamos, ha sido una noche muy larga – dijo Toralei en susurros a las otras dos –. Pero nuestro objetivo ya casi está cumplido

Acto seguido sacó un calendario y lo puso encima de su libro

- Esta noche será luna nueva – dijo –. Será el momento perfecto para despertar a Van Villano y a Malahierba. Farnum me dio estos polvos de mandrágora a cambio de que le devolviera su bastón. Servirán para nuestro objetivo.

Pero las otras dos no la estaban escuchando. Se habían quedado dormidas, al igual que ella en los próximos minutos. Definitivamente, no era bueno trasnochar tanto si al día siguiente había que madrugar.

Unas filas más adelante, Lagoona estaba junto a un monstruo con la piel azul como ella, que llevaba la cabeza metida en una escafandra de la que salían burbujas

- Entonces, ¿te apuntas a la fiesta, Gil? – dijo Lagoona –. De paso nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda para prepararlo todo

- Claro que te ayudaré, Lagoona – dijo el monstruo de la escafandra –. Podéis contar conmigo

- Gracias, Gil – dijo Lagoona poniendo su mano sobre la de él –. Estoy segura de que será una fiesta sensacional

Ambos estaban muy enamorados, aunque su relación había pasado por muchas dificultades, ya que él era un monstruo de agua dulce y ella era de agua salada. Habían pasado por la oposición de sus padres, pero siempre habían contado con el apoyo de sus compañeros, lo que había hecho que no desistieran en su empeño. Gracias a ello, ahora eran la pareja más popular de todo el instituto, incluso más que Cleo y Deuce.

Cuando terminó la clase, ambos se dirigieron a la piscina del colegio, ya que ambos formaban parte del equipo de natación. Por el camino se encontraron a un chico alto y corpulento, que tenía el pelo rubio y corto y sus orejas eran como de elefante, salvo que no tan grandes como las de un auténtico paquidermo.

- Hola, Kipling – le dijo Lagoona

- Hola, Lagoona – le respondió este – ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, gracias – dijo ella –. ¿Cómo te está yendo tu adaptación a Monster High?

- Me está costando acostumbrarme a asignaturas como Cálculo Infernal – dijo Kipling –. Menos mal que Hathi y Toomai me están ayudando mucho

Lagoona sonrió, al igual que Gil

- Me alegra mucho que te guste Monster High – dijo Gil –. A mi también me parece un lugar maravilloso, donde conocí a Lagoona

- Los dos sois afortunados de haber podido defender vuestra relación contra viento y marea – dijo Kipling cabizbajo –. Yo en cambio tardé mucho tiempo en poder librarme de las mentiras que me había contado Farnum

Lagoona lo recordaba. Aquel mal hombre le obligaba a llevar una capucha para ocultar su rostro, que decía que era horroroso. Pero en realidad Kipling tenía muy buen corazón. Pero todo aquello quedaba atrás. Ahora Kipling era un estudiante aplicado, con muchas ganas de aprender.

- No te deprimas, Kipling – le dijo Lagoona –. Ya nunca más tendrás que llevar una capucha. Y estoy segura de que un día encontrarás tu lugar en el mundo, como los demás. Por cierto, necesitamos ayuda para el cumplespantos de Cleo. ¿Te interesa echarnos una mano? También podrían ayudar Hathi y Toomai

Kipling levantó la cabeza, sorprendido. No esperaba que fueran tan amables con él

- ¡Claro que acepto! – dijo contento –. Dime en cuanto tengo que ayudarte

Lagoona le explicó los planes a Kipling. Era una persona siempre dispuesta a echar una mano.

Más tarde, en el gimnasio, fue la reunión del grupo de asustadoras. Ahora eran nueve las integrantes, gracias a la incorporación de Gory y su grupo de vampiras, ahora eran más las integrantes, y podían hacer números todavía más difíciles. Claro que a veces Gory no obedecía de la misma manera las órdenes de Cleo, haciendo algunos movimientos de la forma que a ella le parecía, y eso hacía que entre ambas hubiese una gran rivalidad.

Ese día, estaban todas reunidas. Cleo pulsó el botón del play para poner en marcha el equipo de música y en seguida empezó a sonar la canción. Las asustadoras bailaron al ritmo de la música, haciendo los pasos que Cleo les había dado. Debía ser exigente con su grupo, pero también sabía que no debía serlo excesivamente, pues la última vez provocó el abandono de todo el grupo, salvo Frankie. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que debía ser comprensiva con las demás.

- Bien, monstruitas. Esto es todo por hoy – dijo Cleo –. Si el día del partido hacéis todo así de bien, será todo un éxito

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Cleo? – le dijo Clawdeen –. Normalmente eres más insistente

- Sí, no es nada – dijo –. Me han parecido unos buenos ejercicios, eso es todo

Poco después, abandonó el gimnasio ella sola

- ¿Le ocurre algo? – preguntó una vampira de piel muy pálida con el pelo oscuro y gafas

- No es nada, Gory – le dijo Frankie –. Sospecho que está preocupada porque se acerca su cumplespantos

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo Gory –. Seguro que está deseando dar una gran fiesta

- En realidad, se la daremos nosotros – dijo Draculaura –. Pero necesitamos ayuda para preparar el sitio. ¿Queréis echarnos una mano?

- De acuerdo – dijo Gory –. Os ayudaremos. Así verá Cleo como tengo mejor gusto que ella en decoración

En ese momento Ghoulia profirió un gemido

- Lo sé, Ghoulia – dijo Frankie –. Cleo va a ser difícil de impresionar

Las asustadoras se fueron para los vestuarios. Mientras, Cleo había ido hacia su taquilla. Empezaba a preocuparse porque se acercaba su cumplespantos. Eso significaba tener más edad y con ello empezar a estropearse. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para un tratamiento de belleza? Rebuscó entre los objetos de su taquilla en busca de algo que pudiese solucionar ese problema.

De pronto, el sonido de una grabación la sobresaltó

- "... y por ello debemos entendernos de una manera u otra, Hyde – dijo una voz que Cleo rápidamente reconoció como la de Jackson Jeckyll –. Mi primo Heath me ha sugerido que trabaje cada día para mejorar, y eso haré. Por ello, necesito que tú también hagas lo mismo. Debemos estar de acuerdo, ya sabes lo que Frankie dijo acerca de nosotros. Que si no nos poníamos de acuerdo, jamás funcionaría lo nuestro con ella. Me ha costado superarlo, lo sé, pero por eso mismo quiero luchar por ser mejor. Y necesito tu ayuda. Si pudiésemos hablar cara a cara todo sería mucho más fácil"

- Yeah, yo también querría que así fuera – dijo el monstruo que sujetaba el teléfono del que provenía la voz. Tenía la piel azul y el pelo anaranjado, e iba vestido como un rockero. Se puso a grabarse con el teléfono –. Escucha, Jackson. Esa Frankie ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, e incluso estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo de entendernos, pero francamente, tus gustos me aburren. Y no creo que mis gustos sean de interés para ti. Ojalá pudiésemos coincidir de alguna manera

Holt Hyde cerró su taquilla y se marchó pasillo abajo. Cleo lo había escuchado todo. Estaba al corriente de la rotura entre Frankie y Jackson/Holt, pero jamás había imaginado que a Jackson le afectara de esa manera. Sí, era duro ser dos personas tan distintas a la vez. Ojalá fuera posible la idea de Jackson de coincidir.

Entonces un pensamiento le cruzó la mente. ¿Y si...? Sí, tenía que probar. Seguro que lo encontraría en su casa.

Una chica lobo iba por el pasillo, en dirección opuesta a Holt. Era de baja estatura, y tenía el pelaje pardo. Su cabello era anaranjado, e iba vestida con una sudadera que llevaba la capucha bajada. Parecía preocupada. Entonces la detuvo un licántropo más alto con el pelaje más oscuro y los ojos amarillos

- Hola, Howleen – le dijo – ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Hola, hermano – respondió ella –. Nada fuera de lo habitual

- ¿Significa eso que te has vuelto a pelear con Clawdeen? – dijo él

- ¡Sí, Clawd, cogí su lápiz de ojos sin permiso, lo sé! – dijo Howleen –. Pero eso no es para enfadarse tanto

- Sabes que Clawdeen se preocupa mucho por ti – le dijo Clawd –. No te preocupes si se pone de ese humor, solo es que no le gusta que toquen sus cosas. Pero en realidad te aprecia mucho, y lo sabes

- Sí, lo sé – dijo Howleen –. Pero por una vez me gustaría que empezara a verme más por la edad que tengo. A veces me trata como si fuera un cachorro

- En ese caso – dijo Clawd –, deberías actuar como alguien mayor. ¿Qué te parece si te vienes de compras mañana con Draculaura y conmigo? Así podrías empezar a encontrar tu propio estilo y no tener que estar siempre imitando el de tu hermana

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Howleen – ¿No le molestará a tu novia?

- Por supuesto que no – dijo Clawd –. Sabes que a Draculaura le encanta ir de compras. Y seguro que puede aconsejarte

- ¡Gracias, Clawd! – dijo Howleen abrazándole –. Tú si que eres un hermano mayor

Aquella noche, Toraline y sus amigas rondaban por las catacumbas. Les acompañaban Valentín y Farnum

- ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó Valentín

- Estamos buscando a los miembros que nos faltan – dijo Toralei –. Tienen que estar prisioneros en algún lugar de estas catacumbas. Menos mal que Operetta no está aquí por las noches

- Pero este lugar es inmenso – dijo Farnum –. ¿Estás segura de que sabes por donde vamos?

- Completamente – dijo Toralei –. He memorizado el recorrido desde que descubrí el lugar donde los habían dejado. No queda mucho

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminata, el grupo llegó al lugar que estaban buscando. Era una gran sala circular, y en el centro de la misma estaba una estatua de un hombre alto y robusto con melena rubia y barba y una mujer planta de considerable edad

- Aquí están – dijo Toralei –. Los hemos encontrado

- Así que este es el famoso Van Villano – dijo Farnum – ¿Y como piensas despertarlo? Hasta aquí no llega la luz de la luna

- Oh, no te preocupes – dijo Toralei –. Tengo un plan

Toralei y sus amigas hicieron que Valentín y Farnum empujaran la estatua hasta el tragaluz más próximo. Ellas no ayudaron porque "se les estropearían las uñas".

Tras una media hora de rabietas y empujones, lograron arrastrar la estatua hasta el lugar donde se hallaba un tragaluz que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna nueva

- Bien, aquí servirá – dijo Toralei –. Es el momento

Toralei sacó de su bolsillo un saquito del que extrajo unos polvos verdes y a continuación los sopló hacia la estatua. En cuestión de segundos, los petrificados empezaron a moverse, quedando liberados de aquella prisión de piedra.

Toralei sonrió. Su plan de venganza contra Cleo y las demás estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

**Bien, al fin he terminado este episodio. Algunas partes he tenido que rescribirlas varias veces, hasta que por fin he quedado satisfecho con lo que he escrito.**

**Bueno, aun no se me ha ocurrido nada para incluir a personajes como Rochelle, Robecca o Venus. Se hace realmente complicado hacerle sitio a tantos personajes.**

**El personaje de Kipling sale también de una de las películas, la de "Espantada de Isla Calavera". Asimismo, Toomai y Hathi son los nombres que he elegido para aquellas monstruitas que salen casi al final de la misma película y que tenían las orejas como de elefante, al igual que Kipling. En cuanto a sus nombres, he elegido estos porque eran los nombres de elefantes que salen en historias escritas por Ruyard Kipling, de quien se inspiraron para ponerle nombre al personaje que he descrito antes.**

**Ahora ha llegado el momento de dar las gracias a:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por tus reviews. Cada capítulo que escribo se pone más interesante**

**_Lucia-nami 14: _gracias a ti también. Sí, en efecto hay parejas, las habituales Cleo-Deuce, Clawd-Draculaura, Lagoona-Gil,... y bueno, habrá que decidir si Frankie-Andy o Frankie-Jackson/Holt. En este último caso sí que habrá celos, solo tienes que echar un vistazo a las palabras de Jackson.**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Probablemente publique el siguiente episodio a finales de la semana que viene. Hasta entonces ¡gracias y dejad vuestras reviews! Se podrán tener en cuenta sugerencias para mejorar este fic. Hasta el próximo episodio.**


	6. Aquí hay gato encerrado

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 6. Aquí hay gato encerrado

Van Villano y Malahierba se sintieron como si hubiesen despertado de un sueño

- ¡Al fin libre! – dijo Van Villano –. ¿Quién me ha liberado?

- He sido yo – dijo Toralei dando un paso al frente

Ambos exprisioneros miraron a Toralei

- Bienvenido, administrador Van Villano – dijo ella –. También a usted, señorita Malahierba

- ¿Toralei? – dijo Malahierba –. Así que esto es cosa tuya. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Y quienes son esos que están contigo?

Toralei se aclaró la voz. Evidentemente, iba a empezar un discurso, y necesitaba que todos la escuchasen.

- Bien, ahora que ya estáis todos, es hora de que os explique por qué os he reunido

Toralei empezó a caminar observando las catacumbas en las que se encontraban

- Desde hace tiempo, me lleva fastidiando unas monstruitas que estudian en este instituto – continuó –. Unas monstruitas con las que todos vosotros habéis tenido problemas, problemas que os han llevado a donde estabais antes de que me decidiera a reuniros

Las caras de los demás cambiaron de repente, mientras se miraban unos a otros. ¿Así que todos conocían a aquellas monstruitas? ¿Qué cosas les habrían hecho a ellos?

- El caso es que estas monstruitas tienen por delante un cumplespantos, el de Cleo, precisamente – dijo Toralei –. Y os he reunido a todos para que me ayudéis a fastidiar ese cumplespantos. Va a ser el peor de la historia de Cleo. Haré que recuerde este cumplespantos como el peor que ha tenido en su vida

- Ejem, ejem – dijo de pronto Van Villano

- ¿Sí? – dijo Toralei, molesta por la interrupción

- ¿Y por esto nos has reunido? – dijo el administrador – ¿Has reunido a personajes que tus "queridas amiguitas" han humillado y quieres que te ayudemos a sabotear un simple cumplespantos?

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Valentín –. He vivido recluido desde que seguí tus planes y me hiciste quedar en ridículo, ¿y ahora esperas que te ayude de nuevo?

- Por mi parte, yo solo quiero capturar al esperpento que hizo que terminara en el manicomio, y no necesito ayuda de nadie – dijo Farnum

Toralei se sorprendió por esta repentina traición

- Escuchadme bien – dijo ella –. No toleraré...

Entonces Van Villano se echó una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó un ovillo de lana, que tiró hacia Toraline.

La chica gato, instintivamente, lo atrapó con sus manos. Al momento, un extraño gas salió del ovillo, haciendo que Toralei se durmiera.

- Estas chicas gato... – dijo Van Villano –. Tan previsibles como las recordaba

Purrsephone y Meowlody reaccionaron al ver a su compañera fuera de combate, pero entonces...

Valentín extendió su mano en el aire y dio un soplido. Unos corazones rosas flotaron en el aire y se dirigieron hacia ellas, haciendo que se quedaran como en trance

- Bien, ahora harán todo lo que les diga – dijo el vampiro

- Perfecto – dijo Van Villano –. Y ahora, caballeros, y señora – añadió dirigiéndose a Malahierba –. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Pero primero tendremos que dejar este lugar para no ser descubiertos por nadie

- Iremos a mi castillo – dijo Valentín –. Solo está mi madre

- No – dijo Van Villano –. No podemos arriesgarnos. Iremos a mi mansión. Allí discutiremos nuestros planes

El grupo abandonó las catacumbas llevándose a la inconsciente Toralei. Un peligroso grupo de villanos acababa de formarse.

Aquella noche, Cleo estaba en una de las cámaras secretas de su casa. La estancia estaba llena de todo tipo de amuletos y objetos de oro y brillantes. No, no eran joyas, sino todo tipo de amuletos y objetos mágicos. El objeto que ella buscaba tenía que estar allí.

En efecto, allí estaba. Había oído a su padre hablar de él. Esto serviría

- ¿Buscas algo? – dijo de pronto una voz

Cleo se sobresaltó. Miró al lugar de donde procedía la voz. Otra chica, un poco más alta que ella y con el pelo azul muy largo recogido en una coleta la estaba mirando desde la entrada de la estancia

- Nada que te interese, Nefera – dijo Cleo

- ¿Ah, no? – dijo ella con tono divertido –. ¿Estás buscando uno de los tesoros de la cámara secreta a la que papá no nos permite el acceso y me dices que no me interesa? Esto promete

Cleo empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Tenía que pensar en algo

- ¿Promete tanto como cuando papá se enteró de que te llevaste los amuletos para hacernos perder en las asustafinales? – le respondió entonces

Esta vez fue Nefera la que se puso nerviosa

- Ya me llevé una buena reprimenda por ello – dijo disgustada –. Pero ahora eres tú la que está buscando algo, hermanita

- Para tu información no es para mí – dijo Cleo

- ¿No? – dijo Nefera con cierto interés – Entonces debe ser algo para alguna de tus amigas, ¿verdad? ¿Será para Frankie? ¿O quizá para Draculaura?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no te interesa! – gritó Cleo –. No pienso decir nada

Nefera no pareció alterarse lo más mínimo

- De acuerdo – dijo ella tranquilamente –. En fin, me voy a dormir

Cleo se extrañó de ese repentino desistimiento de su hermana, pero no le importó. Supuso que por una vez se habría convencido de que no debía meterse en los asuntos que no le implicaban. Lo que Cleo no sabía es que Nefera ya sabía exactamente como enterarse de lo que ella estaba tramando.

Al día siguiente, Frankie iba por los pasillos del instituto, dispuesta a comenzar un nuevo día de clases. De pronto, se encontró con Spectra, que iba flotando con un claro gesto de nerviosismo

- Oh, Spectra, me habías asustado – dijo Frankie – ¿Te ocurre algo?

- S...sí – dijo ella cabizbaja – ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, pero... – dijo Frankie, pero Spectra se puso en marcha

- Sígueme – dijo la fantasma

Frankie persiguió a Spectra por el pasillo, y vio como atravesaba una puerta que daba al lavabo de las monstruitas. Frankie abrió la puerta, y vio como Spectra estaba flotando por los altos de la habitación, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más

- ¿A que viene esto? – le preguntó Frankie

- Bien, estamos solas – dijo Spectra descendiendo al suelo y situándose junto a Frankie –. Verás, no sé por donde empezar

Spectra le explicó entonces lo de su encuentro con Toralei, y sus sospechas de que ella era la Chismosa Espectral

- Entiéndelo, si lo supiera todo el instituto, ya no confiarían en mi – dijo finalmente

- Te entiendo – dijo Frankie –. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Toralei. Tú sigue el plan, no revelar nada de la fiesta hasta el mismo día

- Espero poder aguantar – dijo Spectra –. Gracias, Frankie

La fantasma volvió a atravesar la puerta del baño. Frankie se quedó pensando: "Toralei siempre está haciendo de las suyas, seguro que se ha enterado del cumplespantos de Cleo y piensa sabotearlo"

Jackson miraba el mensaje que le había dejado Holt en el móvil mientras abría su taquilla

- Ya estamos otra vez – dijo Jackson para sí mismo –. Él también está dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo por entendernos

- Psst, Jackson – susurró una voz

Jackson volvió la cabeza. Cleo estaba junto a él

- ¿Qué quieres, Cleo? – preguntó Jackson con cierto temor

- Digamos que he estado escuchando tu monólogo interno – dijo Cleo

- ¿Q... que? – dijo con incredulidad – Eso solo es cosa mía, Cleo

- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo ella – ¿Y si te dijera que puedo hacer que Holt y tú habléis cara a cara?

Este comentario captó la atención de Jackson

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – dijo Jackson – ¿De verdad puedo encontrarme con Holt y hablar con él?

- Bueno, en realidad solo es una teoría – dijo Cleo –. Mira, te he traído esto

Cleo le mostró un objeto del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, solo que con un aspecto muy diferente. Era una caja dorada con algunos símbolos egipcios. En la cara que estaba mirando Jackson estaba grabado un Ojo de Horus

- ¿Esta caja me va a ayudar a hablar con Holt? – dijo Jackson

- No es la caja, sino lo que hay dentro – le explicó Cleo –. Contiene el Puzzle Milenario, un instrumento que lleva en mi familia desde hace generaciones, y que perteneció al Faraón Atem, un antepasado mío. Según se dice, este instrumento tenía grandes poderes, pero solo se podrían adquirir si se lograba reconstruir el objeto

A continuación Cleo abrió la caja ante Jackson. Este contempló unas cuantas piezas doradas que parecían de un rompecabezas. Llevaban inscritos símbolos egipcios como los de la caja que las contenía

- Si he entendido bien, debo reconstruir ese Puzzle – dijo Jackson –. Pero, ¿por qué me ayudas? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

- Digamos que hoy me siento generosa – dijo Cleo –. Sé por qué terminó lo tuyo con Frankie, y si tanto te interesa entenderte con ese alter ego tuyo, deberías empezar por hablar con él, para lo que necesitarás ayuda. Considérate afortunado, si es que aceptas mi ayuda, claro

Jackson meditó por unos instantes. Había oído que los instrumentos que usaba la familia de Cleo podían acarrear maleficios si se utilizaban bien, pero por otro lado, le tentaba la idea de poder hablar por fin con Holt como si estuviera ahí, ¿por qué no?

- Acepto – dijo Jackson recibiendo la caja –. Me pondré a reconstruirlo cuanto antes

Cleo sonrió.

Tras las clases, Draculaura y Lagoona bajaron hasta el auditorio. Alli vieron a otros monstruos ayudando con la decoración. A base de paciencia, habían conseguido apartar las butacas de por medio y crear una decoración inspirada en el antiguo Egipto. Andy, Ghoulia, Cupido, Gory, Abbey y Operetta se encontraban allí en ese momento

- Espectacular – dijo Draculaura impresionada

- ¿Os gusta? – dijo Gory –. Nos ha quedado magnífica. Cleo tendrá que reconocer que soy genial decorando

- Lástima que en el antiguo Egipto no existir hielo – dijo Abbey –. Podría haber decorado este sitio con estalactitas

- ¿Te lo imaginas? – dijo entonces Cupido – En cambio le hemos añadido unas cintas rosas, que seguro que le gustarán

Ghoulia también profirió un sonido gutural

- Sí, Ghoulia, esas luces que has instalado hacen juego con esta decoración – dijo Draculaura –. Será una fiesta magnífica

- ¿Cuánto nos queda exactamente? – dijo Operetta

- Veamos, el partido de baloncesto es dentro de tres días, y el cumplespantos de Cleo es el día siguiente – dijo Draculaura –. Tendremos que darnos prisa

- Podría pedirles ayuda a unas amigas – dijo Operetta –. Así tardaríamos menos. Y si os parece bien, puedo componer música apropiada para la fiesta

- Me parece bien – dijo Draculaura –. Bien, os ayudaré con esto

- No olvides que luego tienes esa cita con Clawd – le dijo Lagoona

Draculaura sonrió. Sí, iba a tener una cita con Clawd. Tendría que pensar en algún vestido apropiado

Nefera entró en la habitación de su hermana. No había peligro de ser descubierta, ya que Cleo se encontraba en el instituto en ese momento. Conocía bien la habitación. Ya había estado allí en otras ocasiones.

Se puso a rebuscar entre los cajones de un escritorio que había allí. Entre los objetos que había en el primer cajón encontró lo que parecía una libreta forrada con vendas, como las que solía llevar Cleo en su vestido

- El diario de Cleo – dijo Nefera –. Por fin descubriré que se trae entre manos mi hermanita

Frankie buscó por los pasillos del instituto. Tenía que estar por algún lugar. No tardó en encontrarla, yendo camino del gimnasio. E iba acompañada por sus dos secuaces, como siempre

- ¡Eh, Toralei! – dijo Frankie

La chica gato se volvió para hablar con ella. Purrsephone y Meowlody hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Toralei

- Deja de molestar a Spectra – le dijo Frankie – Quieres estropear el cumplespantos de Cleo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Y qué si es así? – dijo Toralei

- Pues que ninguno de tus planes saldrá bien – dijo Frankie –. Mejor que no trates de presionar a Spectra ni a nadie más, no te diremos nada

Toralei no pareció alterarse. Simplemente dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino

- Sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubriré, y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo, Fransie – dijo Toralei

- ¡Es Frankie! – gritó la chica de los tornillos

La chica gato siguió su camino. Mientras, Frankie se quedó perpleja por ese último comentario. ¿Dónde había escuchado antes el nombre de Fransie?

**Terminó el episodio, y más rápido de lo que esperaba. Debe ser la inspiración. En todo caso, vamos una vez más con el apartado de las aclaraciones.**

**El Puzzle Milenario que Cleo le ha dado a Jackson lo he sacado del anime Yu-Gi-Oh!, al igual que el nombre del faraón Atem. Pronto veréis lo que puede hacer este objeto, si es que Jackson consigue reconstruirlo.**

**Además, ya he hecho que aparezca Nefera. Dará un poco más de argumento a este fic.**

**En cuanto a la relación Toralei-Spectra, he cometido un fallo. Spectra tenía conocimiento de que Toralei sí sabía que era ella quien estaba detrás del blog de la Chismosa Espectral, pues se lo dijo en el episodio de la tercera temporada "Una carrera a muerte". En todo caso, no voy a cambiar mi fic, pues esto dará más juego a mi argumento.**

**Ahora ha llegado el momento de los agradecientos:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por tus reviews. En efecto, el nombre de Kipling lo pusieron por el escritor británico porque le gustaban los elefantes. Al menos esa es la información que da el wiki en inglés de Monster High.**

**Y sí, Gill podría usar un collar-respirador como el de Abe Sapiens, de Hellboy, pero entonces perdería esa escafandra con la que todos estamos acostumbrados a verle, que es su rasgo más característico. Gracias por la sugerencia, pero creo que es mejor dejarle como está. Supongo que no llevará esa escafandra en las "citas románticas"**

**_Lucia-nami 14: _gracias a ti también. Olvidé mencionar una de las parejas, Ghoulia-Slow Moe. No olvidemos que aunque la chica zombi no hable, no significa que no pueda tener algún momento romántico en esta historia.**

**Esto es todo por ahora. Quizá tarde una semana o así en publicar el siguiente episodio, depende de lo inspirado que esté. Seguid dejando reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe por qué cuando se publica un capítulo citando el nombre de otros usuarios estos finalmente desaparecen en la vista preliminar? Me ha pasado al dar los agradecimientos por las reviews en capítulos anteriores (aun podéis verlo) ¿Hay alguna forma de solucionarlo? Por lo pronto he salvado la situación escribiendo incorrectamente los nombres de los usuarios, pero ¿hay otro remedio? Gracias por anticipado**


	7. El Consejo de los Malos

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 7. El Consejo de los Malos

_Hoy he escuchado a Jackson. Estaba dejando de nuevo un mensaje a su alter ego. Su tono de voz era desesperado. Echa de menos lo suyo con Frankie. Nunca me han importado las relaciones de los demás, hasta lo de Clawd y Draculaura. Me gustaría poder ayudarle. He decidido usar el Puzzle Milenario. Si logra recomponerlo, estoy segura de que lo suyo con Frankie podría arreglarse. Sé que papá nos prohibió sacar nada de la cámara secreta, pero esto es una emergencia. _

Nefera estaba leyendo la anotación de Cleo del día anterior. Esta historia resultaba realmente interesante. Así que su hermana quería usar el Puzzle Milenario, y nada menos que para algo relacionado con Frankie. Aun le dolía que la hubieran ganado en las Asustafinales. Había llegado el momento de tomarse una venganza, y esta era la ocasión idónea para hacer algo. 

Aquella tarde, Clawd y Draculaura iban de tiendas. Les acompañaba Howleen, tal y como le había prometido su hermano. Fueron una tienda tras otra, mientras Draculaura no dejaba de hacerse con modelos exclusivos. Al mismo tiempo, aconsejaba a Howleen sobre varios modelos en los que estaba interesada. Draculaura empezaba a ver a Howleen como a una buena amiga, pese a que en el pasado no se llevaban bien. Ella no sabía lo que era tener una hermana pequeña, así que no podía comprender por qué se llevaba tan mal con Clawdeen.

- Pero, ¿vas a tener sitio para tanto vestido? – le dijo Howleen –. A lo mejor no te caben ya en el armario

- No te creas, Howleen. Mis padres tienen una docena de castillos – dijo Draculaura –. Así que tengo todo el sitio que quiero para mis vestidos, bolsos, zapatos,...

Howleen se quedó impresionada. Sabía que Draculaura tenía muchos vestidos, pero ¿qué también tenía muchos castillos? Y pensar que ella vivía con sus padres y sus diez hermanos en una casucha que, aunque fuese espaciosa, le parecía un poco pequeña para tantos habitantes.

Clawd empezaba a cargar con demasiadas bolsas y paquetes. Pensó que no les iría mal un descanso

- Eh, ¿qué os parece si nos tomamos un café? – dijo entonces –. Por aquí está la cafetería donde trabaja Lagoona

A las otras dos les pareció bien. Los tres entraron al Café Ataud. Lagoona estaba allí, ataviada con un delantal, mientras servía las consumiciones en una mesa que había allí.

- Hola, chicos – dijo Lagoona al verlos – ¿vais a tomar algo?

- Hola, Lagoona – dijo Draculaura –. Sí, nos sentaremos en aquella mesa

El grupo se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo del local. Poco después Lagoona les tomó nota de sus consumiciones. Mientras, el grupo se puso a charlar sobre el cumplespantos de Cleo

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – dijo Clawd

- Abbey y Clawdeen se encargaban hoy de coordinar el montaje. Deuce está con ellas. Me han hablado de una decoración que están preparando que va a impactar a Cleo – dijo Draculaura

- ¿Algo impactante? – dijo Howleen –. Como me gustaría verlo

- Pronto lo verás – dijo de pronto Lagoona –. Os traigo vuestras consumiciones

La chica de agua salada dejó tres tazas humeantes en la mesa. Como no había demasiada clientela en ese momento, se paró a hablar con sus amigos

- ¿Cómo te va este trabajo, Lagoona? – le preguntó Draculaura

- Muy bien – dijo ella –. Al principio era un trabajo de verano, pero puedo compatibilizarlo con mis estudios. Este trabajo me gusta, aunque no puedo ver a Gil con tanta frecuencia

- Pero se pasa por aquí de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? – dijo Draculaura

- Sí – dijo ella –. Me ha prometido presentarme próximamente a sus padres. Él está muy nervioso, ya conocéis como son sus padres

- Vamos, no te preocupes – dijo Clawd –. A mis padres tampoco les sentó muy bien que yo estuviera enamorado de Draculaura, pero entonces comprendieron que si era lo que yo había decidido, me apoyarían

- Gracias, Clawd – dijo Lagoona –. Sí, estoy segura de que lograremos hacer que sus padres aprueben lo nuestro

Era de noche. Jackson estaba en su habitación. Sentado en su escritorio, y rodeado de libros y apuntes del instituto, se encontraba manipulando el contenido de la caja dorada que le había entregado Cleo. El artilugio consistía en una serie de piezas doradas, que debían formar parte de un rompecabezas.

Llevaba dos horas tratando de recomponer el objeto, pero no había manera. No lograba encontrar el modo de que encajaran

- ¡Me rindo! – dijo al fin –. Es casi medianoche y no he podido terminarlo. Ya seguiré mañana

Dejó las piezas de nuevo en la caja y se acostó. Estaba claro que no iba a ser fácil encontrar el modo de comunicarse con Hyde.

Toralei y sus amigas llegaron a una mansión en medio del monte. Era alta, de dos pisos, y estaba hecha de piedra, con un estilo muy antiguo. Sin embargo, estaba bien conservada. Dentro de la misma, en un salón alumbrado por la luz de una chimenea, estaban reunidos en una mesa circular Farnum, Valentín y Van Villano, hablando entre ellos de todo lo acontecido con Frankie y sus amigas.

En ese momento, se presentaron ante ellos el trío de gatas

- ¿Has averiguado algo? – preguntó Van Villano

- Más o menos – respondió Toralei –. Algunas de las estudiantes están planeando celebrar el cumplespantos en algún lugar del instituto, pero aun no he sido capaz de averiguar cual, solo sé que será dentro de tres días. Fransie me ha reprochado que intentara presionar a la chica fantasma para que se lo dijera

- Entonces deberías presionarla más – dijo Van Villano –. O encontrar el modo de sacarle a alguien más la información

- No será ningún problema – dijo Toralei, transformándose de pronto en Malahierba –. Tengo un plan

La verdadera Toralei despertaba en ese preciso instante. Se encontraba tumbada en una especie de catre. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado así? Trató de hacer memoria de los que había ocurrido antes de perder el sentido: el cumplespantos de Cleo, el blog de Spectra, el plan para estropearlo,... lo último que recordaba era haber liberado a Van Villano y a Malahierba, y luego... luego no recordaba más, solo que ellos no estaban dispuestos a ponerse bajo sus órdenes. Se reincorporó rápidamente ¡Ahora iban a ver esos quien era la que mandaba! Entonces vio que estaba encerrada en una celda, que solo tenía una ventana al exterior protegida con gruesos barrotes, al igual que los de la puerta de la celda. Estaba encerrada.

Miró la cerradura de la puerta. No parecía muy complicada de abrir. Y ya tenía experiencia de haber forzado cerraduras usando sus uñas. Pronto estaría libre. Entonces sacó sus uñas y... ¡se las habían cortado!

Toralei empezó a sentir miedo. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que tal vez había liberado a una gran amenaza, no solo para Cleo, a quien tanto envidiaba, sino para Monster High entero. Y ella estaba atrapada en una jaula.

A la mañana siguiente, Frankie iba una vez más al instituto. Solo quedaban dos días para el cumplespantos, y uno para el gran partido de baloncesto. Se avecinaba un buen día.

No tardó en encontrarse con Cleo. Según había acordado con Draculaura y Clawdeen, hoy le tocaba a ella entretenerla para que no descubriera sus planes.

- Hola, Cleo – le dijo

- Hola Frankie – respondió Cleo –. Espero que estés preparada para el entrenamiento de hoy

- Sin duda – dijo Frankie –. Pero primero tenemos algunas horas de clase

Andy pasó junto a ellas, mientras hablaba con Clawd. Antes de entrar en clase, se volvió y le guiñó el ojo a Frankie, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara.

- Parece lo tuyo con Andy va bien – dijo Cleo

- ¿Tú... tú crees? – dijo Frankie

- Lo creo – afirmó la egipcia –. No te había visto tan ilusionada desde lo de Jackson y Holt

La cara de Frankie cambió de expresión, tornándose preocupada

- Ya sabes como acabó eso, Cleo – dijo ella –. Puede que Jackson y Holt fuesen buenos monstruos, pero ¿cómo iba a funcionar lo nuestro si no se ponían de acuerdo? Les dije que les esperaría si lograban ponerse de acuerdo, pero ahora que estoy con Andy, me siento mal por dejarlos así. Con él en cambio, todo es distinto. Esto es muy confuso, no sé, es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así.

Frankie entonces vio como Holt Hyde entraba en la clase detrás de ella. Tenía ese estilo que le caracterizaba, yendo sin preocupaciones e imponiendo su presencia, pero siendo a la vez alguien simpático. Todo lo contrario a Jackson, más propio de la biblioteca y el cine clásico que de una sala de conciertos.

- ¿Y qué crees que ocurriría si por fin se pusieran de acuerdo? – insinuó Cleo

- No lo sé, Cleo – dijo Frankie sinceramente –. Me encontraría en medio de una especie de encrucijada. No sabría qué hacer. ¿Cómo empezó lo tuyo con Deuce?

- ¿Qué fue lo que te atrajo de él? – preguntó entonces Cleo

Frankie pensó entonces en el día que Cleo le había hecho una entrevista para entrar en el equipo de asustadoras. Recordó amargamente el momento en que Cleo le había preguntado si tenía novio, y ella había respondió que era Deuce, sin saber que era el novio de Cleo, lo cual hizo que ella se enfureciera mucho. Por suerte, logró arreglar las cosas con ella. Pensó entonces en el momento en que vio por primera vez a aquel enigmático monstruo con serpientes en el pelo y gafas de sol

- Era amable – dijo entonces –. Y simpático. Intentaba hacer que yo fuese una más en este instituto

- Justamente por eso – dijo Cleo suspirando –. Él y yo nos conocimos un año antes de que empezáramos a ir a este instituto. Él fue muy amable conmigo, a pesar de mi forma de ser. De hecho, siempre ha sido amable con todos

La clase entonces empezó. Cleo se puso a pensar en esta particular historia de triángulo amoroso Andy – Frankie – Jackson/Holt. Seguro que Spectra habría tenido con esto material suficiente para escribir en su blog durante una semana entera.

Las horas de clase transcurrieron con total normalidad. Sin embargo, a Frankie le extrañó no haberse encontrado con Toralei en ningún momento. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿O quizá tramaba algo? Purrsephone y Meowlody estaban allí, no obstante, pero se comportaban de una forma muy rara. Parecían como embobadas. ¿O quizá estaban maquinando algún plan para Toralei?

Al término de las clases, Spectra flotaba por uno de los pasillos. Decidió ir a ayudar con el montaje. El que hubiera una fiesta próxima la hizo sentirse más contenta. Pronto podría publicar un buen reportaje en su blog. Iba tan ensimismada que de pronto notó como si hubiera atravesado algo, aunque por el pasillo no había nadie. Se paró en seco, y escuchó como si alguien estuviera temblando de frío. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que tras atravesar a alguien, este sintiera mucho frío de pronto, pero en esta ocasión no había nadie, ¿o sí?

- Brrrr me has dejado helado – dijo de pronto una voz que sonaba delante de ella

Entonces vio como se materializaba de la nada un monstruo con la piel de un tono azul pálido, que iba vestido con una sudadera azul oscura, a juego con un gorro que cubría su pelo

- Oh, lo siento. No te había visto – dijo Spectra

- Ni tú ni nadie – dijo él –. Culpa mía, tendría que haber sido más visible. Me presento, soy Invisi Billy, pero puedes llamarme Billy

- Eeeeh, yo soy Spectra – dijo ella –. Spectra Vondergeist

Ambos se sonrieron.

- ¡Spectra! – dijo de pronto una voz

Ella miró. Frankie la estaba llamando

- Bueno, te veré luego – dijo Spectra a Billy

- O no – dijo él sonriendo mientras se desvanecía

Spectra se volvió hacia Frankie

- ¿Vas a ir a ayudar con los preparativos? – dijo Frankie

- Sí, camino de las catacumbas me dirigía – dijo Spectra –. Operetta me ha dicho que sus amigas van a hacer un excelente trabajo en el auditorio

- Yo también voy – dijo Frankie –. Pero adelántate tú, que tengo cosas que hacer antes

Spectra se alejó de allí flotando a gran velocidad. Mientras, Frankie seguía sin moverse de sitio

- Ya tengo toda la información que necesito – dijo ella transformándose en Malahierba –. Ahora solo tengo que avisar al resto

**Uff, al fin terminé este capítulo. Me ha costado lo mío, pero ya está. Como dije en anteriores episodios, es complicado manejar una historia con tantos personajes. **

**Aquí he incluido por primera vez a Invisi Billy. He pensado que estaría bien incluirlo como posible pareja de Spectra. Creo que en las novelas estaba enamorada de un personaje llamado Billy Phaidin. No sé si serán el mismo, pero yo recalco que me estoy inspirando en los episodios animados,**

**Ahora ha llegado el momento de los agradecientos:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por recomendarme cómo publicar capítulos para que se vean los nombres. En cuanto al interés de Cleo por la relación Frankie-Jackson/Holt, en posteriores capítulos se pondrá la cosa más interesante.**

**Bien, esto es todo. Creo que tardaré más o menos una semana en colgar el siguiente episodio ¡nos vemos!**


	8. A solas conmigo mismo

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 8. A solas conmigo mismo

La verdadera Frankie estaba descendiendo rumbo al auditorio que había en las catacumbas. No había sido capaz de encontrar a Toralei. Y Purrsephone y Meowlody parecían haberse esfumado. Así que decidió pasarse a echar un vistazo a los preparativos, ahora que Clawdeen la había relevado en la tarea de distraer a Cleo.

El espacio estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Spectra se estaba encargando en ese momento de colgar guirnaldas en el techo, mientras Operetta se hallaba hablando con tres monstruitas a las que Frankie había visto de pasada alguna vez, pero no conocía de nada. En otro extremo, estaban reunidos Deuce y Abbey. Decidió ir a saludar primero a Operetta.

- Hola – le dijo Frankie cuando se acercó a ella

- Hola, Frankie – dijo Operetta –. Quiero presentarte a unas amigas que han venido a echar una mano

Se acercó primero una chica de piel verdosa y los ojos azules, que tenía el pelo verde con varias franjas rosas y en cuyos brazos y piernas tenía lo que parecían enredaderas.

- Hola, soy Venus McFlytrap – le dijo ella –. Este lugar es perfecto para colocar varias plantas decorativas

Frankie la saludó

- Debe gustarte mucho la botánica – le dijo Frankie

- Sí – dijo ella –. Me encanta todo lo relacionado con el medio ambiente, y con el reciclaje.

La siguiente que se acercó tenía la piel de bronce y una melena de pelo azul muy larga., en la que llevaba unas gafas. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la cantidad de engranajes que tenía por todo su cuerpo (incluso sus ojos dorados parecían engranajes también), así como las aparatosas botas rosas que llevaba

- Yo soy Robecca Steam – dijo ella

Frankie le devolvió el saludo

- Veo que te gusta la tecnología – le dijo

- ¿Si me gusta? – dijo Robecca, emocionada – ¡Me encanta! Gracias a mí, esta fiesta tendrá unas luces y unos efectos impresionantes

Acto seguido, echó a volar usando unos propulsores en sus botas hacia donde estaba Spectra.

La última que se acercó tenía la piel grisácea, como la piedra. Tenía una larga melena rosa, al igual que sus ojos, e iba vestida con una camisa de tirantes a rayas blancas y negras. Su rasgo más llamativo eran unas pequeñas alas que tenía en la espalda. Llevaba un libro en sus manos

- Hola, mi nombre es Rochelle Goyle – dijo con un marcado acento francés

- Hola – dijo Frankie –. ¿Y tú en qué destacas?

- En arquitectura – dijo –. Me gustaría especializarme en eso. Me encanta el estilo arquitectónico de este edificio

- Lo celebro – dijo Frankie

Rochelle se marchó a continuación dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban Abbey y Deuce.

Observó que Rochelle le estaba mostrando a Abbey algo del libro que llevaba. Abbey a continuación cerró los ojos, como si estuviera concentrándose, extendió sus manos hacia delante y ante ellos surgió una estatua de hielo con forma de esfinge. Frankie se sorprendió

- ¡Genial, Abbey! – dijo entusiasmada – ¡Eso ha sido impresionante!

- Yo no conocer estas extrañas criaturas – dijo ella sonriendo –. Menos mal que monstruita alada mostrármelas para que yo crearlas

- Has hecho un buen trabajo, Abbey – dijo Frankie –. Pero es de hielo, se derretirá

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Deuce –. Apartaros

Deuce se quitó las gafas mirando a la estatua. Un rayo verde salió de sus ojos y acertó en ella, haciendo que se petrificara.

- ¿Has visto? – dijo Deuce volviéndose a poner las gafas –. Es más práctico que esculpirlas en piedra

- _Oh, la, la_ – dijo Rochelle –. Je suis impressionné. Nunca he visto nada igual

Deuce se sonrojó, apartándose discretamente. Era mejor mantener las distancias. Ya había tenido dos malentendidos con Cleo por cuestiones amorosas y no quería tener un tercero.

Cleo regresó a su casa. Había sido un día duro. Y por si fuera poco quedaba poco para que cumpliera 5842, pero no le apetecía para nada celebrarlo.

- Vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí – dijo la voz de Nefera

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Nefera? – preguntó Cleo

- ¿Quién, yo? – dijo ella –. En realidad, me estaba preguntando qué diría papá cuando se entere de que has cogido sin permiso el Puzzle Milenario

Cleo se sorprendió

- ¿Cómo sabes…? – dijo Cleo

- Deberías no dejar tu diario en un lugar donde yo pueda encontrarlo, hermanita – dijo Nefera

Cleo empezó a ponerse nerviosa

- ¿Se… se lo vas a contar? – dijo

- Eso depende de ti – respondió Nefera –. ¿Qué harás a cambio de que yo no se lo diga?

Ya estaba Nefera con otro de sus chantajes. Cleo aun recordaba con nerviosismo como Nefera la había chantajeado con contarle a su padre que había celebrado una fiesta en su casa mientras él estaba de viaje. Este nuevo chantaje solo podía ser algo peor. Y por si fuera poco no tenía alternativa

- Está bien – cedió Cleo – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nefera sonrió maliciosamente. Una vez más, su hermana había resultado fácil de convencer.

En la mansión de Van Villano, seguían el dueño reunido con Farnum y Valentín. Este último se hallaba contando su historia

- …y entonces Draculaura miró la caja y se puso a recordar sus grandes momentos con aquel hombre lobo, quedando liberada de mi control. Mi plan habría sido un éxito si no hubiera sido por aquella monstruita de los tornillos en el cuello

- Es curioso, mi plan también fracasó debido a ella – dijo Farnum –. Si no hubiera hecho recapacitar a Kipling...

- Está claro – terció Van Villano –. Esa monstruita entrometida no ha hecho más que estropear nuestros planes. Ahora lo que importa es deshacernos de ella para poder llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

- De eso puedo encargarme yo – dijo Farnum

- No me hagas reír, abuelo – dijo Valentín –. Si te dan pánico los monstruos. En cambio, yo podría hipnotizarla

- A ti te tienen muy visto en Monster High, vampiro de pacotilla – dijo Farnum –. No sabes ser discreto

- ¿Acaso tú lo hiciste mejor que yo? – dijo Valentín, rabiando

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo Van Villano, dando un golpe en la mesa en la que se hallaban reunidos –. Con esta discusión no iremos a ninguna parte. Lo de la chica de los tornillos, dejádmelo a mi. Ya tengo algo planeado. Solo necesitamos que Malahierba nos consiga la información que nos falta

Malahierba apareció de pronto

- Ya he averiguado cuando y donde será la fiesta de cumpleaños que están preparando – dijo –. Será dentro de dos días

- Excelente – dijo Van Villano entrecruzando los dedos –. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. No estaría bien decepcionar a quien cumple años, ¿verdad? Le haremos un buen regalo

Toralei buscaba por todos los medios una forma de salir de allí. Era imposible que pasara a través de los barrotes. No estaba lo bastante delgada. Trató de buscar algún modo de romperlos, pero eran de hierro sólido, y ninguno de los objetos de aquella celda podía servirle para liberarse.

En ese momento, vio dos figuras aparecer ante ella, al otro lado de la celda. Eran Purrsephone y Meowlody. Llevaban una jarra de agua y una barra de pan

- ¡Chicas! ¡Estáis aquí! Deprisa, tenéis que abrir la puerta de esta celda

Pero las otras dos chicas gato se comportaron como si no hubieran escuchado a Toralei. En lugar de eso, se limitaron introducir los objetos que llevaban consigo al otro lado de la celda, entre los barrotes. Toralei vio sus expresiones. Estaban como anonadadas.

- Ya entiendo – dijo para sí con pesadumbre –.Valentín ha debido hipnotizarlas. No me harán caso. Y todo por culpa mía

Tras dejar ambos objetos dentro de la celda, se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon. Toralei volvió a quedarse sola. Estaba claro, ella se había metido sola en este jaleo, y sola debía encontrar la manera de salir de él.

Era por la noche. Jackson continuaba tratando de recomponer el puzzle. Ya había logrado recomponerlo en su mayor parte. Solo le faltaban las dos últimas piezas. La primera encajó sin problemas. Ahora estaba a punto de insertar la última pieza, en la que estaba grabado un ojo de Horus como el que había en la caja

- Esta es la última pieza – dijo –. Bien, veamos si por fin puedo comunicarme con Holt

Insertó la última pieza en su lugar, quedando formado una pirámide invertida. El Puzzle Milenario estaba completo.

Al momento de estar completado, empezó a brillar, cada vez con más intensidad.

- ¿Qué... qué es esto? – gritó Jackson cada vez más desconcertado – ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaah!

El brillo se había hecho tan intenso que Jackson no pudo ver nada más. Se tapó los ojos con las manos, tratando de no quedar cegado por aquella luz. Segundos más tarde, esta cesó. Jackson por fin pudo apartarse las manos y tratar de ver. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en el suelo. ¿Se habría caído de la silla? Lentamente, se reincorporó.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su habitación. Se encontraba en otra muy distinta. Estaba llena de libros de ciencia, posters de películas antiguas y discos de música clásica. ¿Qué lugar era aquel? Parecía una celda, no tenía ventanas, pero sí una puerta. Jackson tenía que descubrir dónde se encontraba. Abrió la puerta. Había un pasillo, pero no llevaba a ninguna parte. Lo único que había era otra puerta enfrente de la que daba a la habitación en la que él se encontraba. Se acercó a ella. Pero antes de que la abriera, empezó a escuchar una música estridente. Se tapó corriendo los oídos. Ahora venía el momento en que se iba a transformar en Holt Hyde.

Pasaron los segundos. Oía la estridente música, pero no ocurrió nada. Seguía siendo Jackson Jeckyll ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué no se había transformado? No importaba. Ahora solo estaban esa puerta y él. Firmemente, se levantó y la abrió

- ¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡A todo volumen! – gritó una voz

La música era cada vez más intensa. Jackson observó el lugar. Era una habitación igual que la suya, pero con una decoración radicalmente distinta. Estaba llena de posters de grupos de rock y una mesa de mezclas. El monstruo que gritaba tanto estaba tocando una guitarra eléctrica. Jackson nunca lo había visto, pero sabía quien era. Se trataba de... Holt Hyde.

- ¿Holt? – dijo Jackson impresionado – ¿Eres tú?

Holt dejó de tocar, mirando a quien había hablado. De pronto puso una expresión idéntica a la suya.

- ¿Jackson? – dijo Holt – ¿eres tú?

Por primera vez ambos se veían en persona. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué decir en ese momento

- ¿Cómo es posible que ambos estemos frente a frente si somos el mismo? – dijo al fin Holt

- Supongo que debe ser gracias a Cleo y a su Puzzle Milenario – dijo Jackson tratando de comprender la situación en la que se encontraban.

- ¿Te refieres a ese artilugio del que me hablaste ayer? – dijo Holt

- Exacto – confirmó Jackson –. Cleo me dijo que tenía grandes poderes, o sea que seguramente ha sido eso lo que ha hecho que ambos estemos reunidos aquí y ahora

- Bestial, eso significa que por fin podemos hablar cara a cara – dijo Holt

Holt Hyde tenía razón. Por fin podían comunicarse directamente, después de tanto tiempo. Tenían mucho de que hablar.

**Por fin, capítulo terminado. Esta vez no ha sido tan complicado. Se ve que cuando hay inspiración, la historia sale sola.**

**Aquí acabo de incluir a Robecca, Rochelle y Venus. Como no han tenido apariciones habladas en español (de momento), he tenido que improvisar. Espero que haya quedado bien. **

**En cuanto a la habitación en la que ha aparecido Jackson, me he inspirado una vez más en el anime Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Ahora ha llegado el momento de los agradecimientos:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _pues sí, a Toralei no le han salido las cosas como esperaba. Y es que, ya se sabe lo que pasa si abres la caja de Pandora. Pero, ¿podrá este contratiempo detenerla? **

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _gracias por tu review. La historia continúa**

**Hasta aquí el episodio 8. En una semana, como siempre, estará el siguiente ¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Un grato recibimiento

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 9. Un grato recibimiento

Jackson y Holt llevaban varias horas hablando. A Jackson ya no le parecía Holt un tipo tan diferente a él

- ... estaba junto a la casa de Cleo, y me disponía a entrar a esa fiesta cuando de repente perdí el conocimiento. No recordé nada más hasta el día siguiente – dijo Jackson

- Cuando aparecí yo en escena, me vi atraído hacia esa fiesta, donde hice mi debut como pinchadiscos – dijo Holt –. Fue una buena fiesta. Y Frankie se encargó de que fuera un éxito

- Sí, no lo dudo – dijo Jackson –. Frankie siempre ha sido una chica electrizante

De repente, el sonido de una campana de despertador sobresaltó a ambos.

Jackson se despertó. Era de día, estaba en su cama y el despertador sonaba ¿había sido todo un sueño? Alargó la mano para parar el sonido estridente. Iba a empezar un nuevo día.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que llevaba algo colgado del cuello ¡Era el Puzzle Milenario! No recordaba habérselo puesto

-_¿Jackson?_ – dijo de pronto la voz de Holt –_¿Me escuchas?_

- ¿Holt? – dijo Jackson asustado – ¿Dónde estás?

- _Aquí_ – dijo Holt apareciendo de pronto a su lado. Pero era semitransparente, como un fantasma

Jackson dio un respingo

- ¿P... pero como es posible? – dijo Jackson

- Como siempre, supongo que se debe a ese artilugio que llevas colgado del cuello – le respondió Holt –. Es genial, ahora podré ver todo lo que ves tú

Jackson se resignó. Cleo le había ayudado mucho con aquel aparato, pero a costa de tener que aguantar todo el día la compañía de Holt.

Más tarde, Jackson se dirigió hacia Monster High. Tener la compañía de Holt Hyde era un inconveniente, dado que permanecía continuamente dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras tarareaba canciones de rock que le desconcertaban. Curiosamente, nadie más parecía notar su presencia. Al menos esperaba que no le distrajera demasiado durante las clases

- Hola, Jackson – dijo una voz femenina

Jackson se giró. Conocía demasiado bien aquella voz

- Ah, ho... hola Frankie – respondió él

En efecto. La chica de los tornillos en el cuello estaba detrás de él, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

- Tengo algo que proponerte. Y bonito colgante, por cierto – añadió mirando el Puzzle Milenario

- Gracias, es un regalo de Cleo – dijo Jackson nerviosamente –. Bueno, ¿qué querías proponerme?

- Se trata de Cleo – dijo Frankie –. Mañana es su cumplespantos. Estamos montándole una fiesta, y vamos a necesitar un pinchadiscos

Jackson bajó la cabeza. Ya sabía qué significaba eso.

De pronto, el Puzzle Milenario brilló. Jackson se dio cuenta entonces de que ahora estaba unos un metro más a la derecha de donde estaba hacía un segundo, y su cuerpo era semitransparente. Vio el lugar donde él había estado, y allí estaba Holt Hyde.

- ¿Una fiesta? – dijo Holt a Frankie – ¡Naturalmente!

- ¿H... Holt? – dijo Frankie con desconcierto – No es que no me alegre de verte ¿Pero como has aparecido si no hay música fuerte?

- Eh, estoy aquí, Frankie – le dijo Jackson

Pero Frankie seguía mirando a Holt. Parecía como si no hubiera oído a Jackson.

- Oh, eso es una larga historia – dijo Holt –. Pero como te he dicho, cuenta conmigo para la fiesta ¡Será un subidón!

- Genial – dijo Frankie –. Será mañana por la noche, en las catacumbas ¡Te esperamos!

Frankie se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Jackson no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir

- Holt, ¿qué ha pasado? – le dijo Jackson

- Yo solo sé que he deseado con todas mis fuerzas estar hablando con Frankie en ese momento. ¡Y aparecí en tu lugar! – dijo Holt

- ¿Ah, sí? – dijo Jackson –. A ver, voy a probar yo

Se concentró en desear con todas sus fuerzas estar en lugar de Holt. De pronto, el Puzzle Milenario volvió a brillar y Jackson apareció en el lugar donde estaba cuando empezó a hablar con Frankie.

- Debe ser uno de los poderes del Puzzle – dijo Jackson mirando a Holt, que volvía a ser transparente

- Pues sí – dijo Holt –. Podríamos turnarnos usando este aparato, sería una buena idea

- De acuerdo – dijo Jackson –. Pero procura no hablarme, no vayan a mirarme de forma rara por creer que estoy hablando solo

- Ya te miran de forma rara porque eres un _normie_ – dijo Holt –. No hay mucha diferencia

Clawdeen y Draculaura estaban en la clase del Señor Cortado. Frankie se reunió con ellas.

- ¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Sí – dijo Frankie –. Cleo va a quedar impresionada. ¿Ya está listo su regalo?

- Exacto – dijo Draculaura –. Ayer fui a comprar con el dinero que hemos juntado un conjunto de Dolce & Fantasma. Menos mal que Deuce pudo informarme de los gustos de Cleo, aunque tampoco eran muy difíciles de imaginar.

- A propósito de Cleo – dijo Clawdeen – ¿no os parece que está más rara de lo habitual?

Las tres miraron a Cleo. Tomaba sus apuntes, pero parecía muy nerviosa. Le temblaba mucho el pulso, y miraba de un lugar para otro.

- Debe estar nerviosa por lo del partido de esta noche – dijo Frankie –. Hoy nos toca nuestro último ensayo

- Pues más vale que nos salga bien la actuación – dijo Draculaura –. Mucha gente va a vernos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo llegan los del Instituto del Colmillo Ígneo?

- Creo que llegan a mediodía – dijo Frankie –. Vienen de Europa, así que habrán tenido que hacer un viaje muy largo

- Entonces deberíamos ir a recibirlos – dijo Clawdeen –. Ya tenemos experiencia en recibir grupos

Frankie se puso a pensar en cuando les tocó a las miembros del equipo de asustadoras el formar el comité de recepción de los vampiros y hombres lobo que se unieron a Monster High. Ella había sido quien dirigió ese comité, y pensó que no se le había dado nada mal. Pero supuso que esta vez sería Cleo la que ostentara ese liderazgo. Alguien tenía que enseñarles a aquellos monstruos europeos quien imponía más estilo.

Las clases del día no tuvieron mayor novedad. Frankie vio de pasada a Toralei, pero esta no parecía prestarle demasiada atención ¿habría planeado ya algo para sabotear la fiesta? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Cerca de la mediodía, se escuchó un aviso por megafonía

"Atención alumnos..."

La voz de la directora Decapitada empezaba a sonar

"... la delegación del Instituto del Colmillo Ígneo está a punto de llegar. Por favor, que todos los alumnos y profesores salgan al patio para recibirlos."

Todo el alumnado y profesores salieron a la entrada del instituto. Un ostentoso autobús negro llegó rodando hacia la entrada. Tenía el emblema de un escudo con el dibujo de un dragón echando fuego.

Una puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto con una incipiente calva y lo que le quedaba de pelo encanecido bajó del autobús. Iba vestido muy elegantemente.

Un relincho interrumpió el silencio generado por los estudiantes durante ese momento. A lomos de Purasangre, su caballo de pelaje azul, hacía su aparición la directora Decapitada, llevando su cabeza en la mano. Una vez el corcel se paró junto al vehículo, lanzó su cabeza al aire, y esta fue a caer limpiamente encima de su cuello. Poco después, descendió de su montura

- Director Dragovich – dijo ella estrechando su mano

- Directora Decapitada – respondió él con acento eslavo –. Siempre es un placer venir aquí

- Me alegro que hayan llegado. Si le parece bien les enseñaré nuestras instalaciones – dijo la directora

- Será un placer – dijo Dracovich –. Tan pronto como bajen mis alumnos

A una orden de Dragovich, empezaron a descender del autobús uno a uno un total de quince monstruos. Todos ellos tenían la piel escamosa, de distintas tonalidades, unos colmillos prominentes, unas vistosas alas y una cola. Eran auténticos dragones, e iban vestidos con unos chándal rojos.

Ninguno de ellos llegaba a la estatura de Dragovich, aunque a pesar de ello eran bastante altos.

Todos ellos miraban con curiosidad los terrenos de Monster High, del mismo modo que los estudiantes de Monster High miraban a los recién llegados con la misma curiosidad.

Frankie y sus amigas se encontraban en primera fila, a escasos metros del autobús, con lo que miraban bien de cerca.

La Directora Decapitada encabezó la comitiva junto con los invitados. Todos pasaron junto a Frankie y las demás. De pronto, uno de ellos se paró junto a aquel grupo. Su piel era azul celeste, y sus ojos negros.

- Hola, Abbey – dijo, dirigiéndose a la chica yeti en un acento ruso no tan fuerte

- Hola, Cryos – respondió ella, con su ya acostumbrado tono

- Me alegro de volver a verte. Han pasado muchos años – dijo el dragón

- Quizá demasiados – dijo Abbey

- Sigues como te recordaba – añadió él en tono divertido –. Espero que nos volvamos a ver antes del partido

Seguidamente, se dio la vuelta y se unió de nuevo a sus compañeros. La directora se encargó de hacerles una visita guiada por todas las instalaciones.

Algunos alumnos de Monster High siguieron a la comitiva, entre ellos Frankie y las demás.

- Oye, Abbey ¿de qué conocías a ese tal Cryos? – le preguntó Frankie

- Sí, cuenta, cuenta – dijo Draculaura, muy interesada

Abbey suspiró. Tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse, supuso

- Cryos y yo nacimos en la misma aldea – dijo ella –. Nos conocimos siendo muy pequeños. El siempre luchaba por ser alguien perfecto, y cuando tenía diez años se marchó con su familia. Tiempo después entró en ese instituto. Nos carteábamos con frecuencia, hasta poco antes de que yo entrara en Monster High.

- Qué interesante – dijo Cleo – ¿erais novios?

Abbey puso entonces expresión de nerviosismo

- Yo no saber de qué tu hablar – le dijo –. Solo éramos amigos

Ghoulia gimió en ese momento

- Ghoulia tiene razón. No deberías hacer hablar a Abbey sobre aquello que no quiere – dijo Clawdeen, mirando de reojo por si Spectra andaba rondando con su teléfono sacando fotos

Efectivamente, allí estaba, pero no les sacaba fotos a ellas, sino a los dragones. Revoloteaba entre ellos sacando fotos sin parar. A ellos no parecía molestarles, e incluso algunos de ellos sonreían ante la cámara.

- Presumidos – murmuraba Clawd desde mucho más atrás

- Cálmate, tío – le dijo Deuce –. Supongo que de donde vienen deben ser bien famosos

- No sé si yo podría soportar que la gente me mirara tanto – dijo Andy

- Entonces podrías ser discreto y ponerte unas gafas como las mías – le dijo Deuce

La Directora hizo un recorrido de casi una hora de duración. Después todos se dirigieron al comedor, donde se había habilitado una mesa especial solo para ellos.

Por la tarde tocaba el último ensayo de las asustadoras antes del partido. Todas salvo Cleo se hallaban reunidas en una de las aulas, ya que el gimnasio se lo habían cedido a los visitantes para que entrenaran.

- ¿Dónde estará Cleo? – preguntó Clawdeen –. Ya debería estar aquí

- Sí, esto no es normal en ella – dijo Frankie – ¿Creéis que le habrá pasado algo?

- No me ha pasado nada, Frankie, estoy aquí – dijo ella apareciendo de pronto por la puerta ataviada con su traje de asustadora

- Ya era hora – dijo Gory – ¿vamos a empezar ya con el entrenamiento?

- De eso quería hablaros – dijo Cleo con claras muestras de nerviosidad –. Veréis, por ciertas circunstancias que escapan a mi control... durante este partido, yo no seré la líder del equipo

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijeron a la vez Frankie, Draculaura y Clawdeen. Ghoulia hubiera dicho lo mismo, pero en lugar de eso abrió al boca con idéntico gesto de sorpresa que el de sus compañeras.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Gory –. Así que al final te has dado cuenta de que yo valgo más y me quieres ceder el liderazgo, ¿no es eso?

- No... tampoco es eso – dijo Cleo –. Es hora de que os presente a la que va a ser la capitana

Acto seguido se abrió la puerta. La persona que entró hizo que la mitad de las allí presentes se sorprendieran

- ¡Nefera! – gritó Frankie

Todas miraron entonces a Cleo

- Será mejor que no me hagáis preguntas – dijo ella cabizbaja

- Hola, chicas – dijo Nefera en un tono autoritario –. Ha llegado el momento de que esta reina recupere el trono que le pertenece

**Ya está, otro capítulo terminado. Parece que esta trama va a ser más extensa de lo que me esperaba. **

**Como habréis visto, he introducido algunos personajes creados por mi. Para la llegada de estos invitados me he inspirado en los alumnos del Instituto Durmstrang, de los libros de Harry Potter. En cuanto a la especie de estos monstruos, no serían exactamente dragones, pues de estos ya han aparecido algunos en la serie. Más bien serían semi-dragones. Tienen las mismas características, pero su cuerpo es humanoide.**

**El nombre de Cryos viene del griego crio (frío). Me pareció buena idea el incluir algún personaje que conociera a Abbey del pasado.**

**Y por fin he podido hacer aparecer a la Directora Decapitada. Ya iba siendo el momento. **

**Llegó la hora de los agradecimientos:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _en efecto, la wikia de Monster High es por el momento la mejor fuente de información para saber como describir a estos personajes**

**_Lucia-nami 14: _sí, Frankie está en serios problemas (y ella no lo sabe). Se avecina un gran peligro **

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _sí, Nefera ha vuelto. Y no ha cambiado nada**

**_Camila: _ahora mismo me es imposible publicar capítulos con menos frecuencia. Aun así, tardo tiempo porque intento que me queden bien los capitulos. Tan solo pido un poco de paciencia. **

**Hasta aquí el episodio 9. En el próximo episodio, un partido de baloncesto. Estará en poco más de una semana (esta vez tardaré un poco más). ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	10. El partido de baloncesto I

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 10. El partido de baloncesto (1ª parte)

Las asustadoras estaban sin palabras desde que vieron aparecer a Nefera

- Bien, ¿a qué estáis esperando? – dijo Nefera como si llevara toda la vida siendo la capitana del equipo –. Empecemos desde el principio

Aquella fue la hora más tortuosa que cualquier asustadora del equipo hubiera imaginado jamás. Nefera supervisaba una a una a las demás, corrigiendo hasta el más mínimo error en la coreografía y reprimiendo muy duramente a quien se equivocaba. Frankie empezaba a entender por qué Cleo se comportaba tan autoritaria cuando la conoció. Sería mejor que tratara de averiguar posteriormente el por qué de aquella decisión de poner a Nefera como capitana.

Spectra volvía a su rincón favorito, en la penumbra. Había sacado una gran cantidad de fotos con su móvil, y se disponía a pasarlas a su ordenador para colgarlas en su blog de la Chismosa Espectral, como anticipo al esperado partido de baloncesto. Esa noche tendría que estar más atenta que nunca para que no se le escapara nada. Tenía que inventar un buen argumento para la noticia. Trataba de pensar en un buen titular, pero por más que lo intentaba, su mente iba una y otra vez hacia a aquel chico vestido de azul que se hacía invisible.

Aquella noche, todos estaban reunidos en la pista de baloncesto. Todo se hallaba preparado para que diera comienzo la confrontación entre los dos institutos. Las asustadoras, aunque ligeramente agotadas, estaban preparadas para empezar su coreografía.

- Estad preparadas, porque esta noche vamos a dejar el nombre de Monster High, y el mío, por supuesto, en lo más alto

Se apartó ligeramente para observar al público

- Ya habéis oído, monstruitas – dijo Cleo –. Vamos a salir a arrasar

- Sí, ya lo sabemos – dijo Frankie –. Pero Cleo, ¿quieres explicarnos de una vez por qué has decidido que sea Nefera la capitana?

Cleo suspiró

- Lo siento Frankie, no puedo decírtelo – respondió

- Ha vuelto a chantajearte, ¿verdad? – dijo Draculaura, comprensiva – ¿por qué? ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

- En realidad, yo... – empezó a decir Cleo

De pronto, un fuerte sonido interrumpió los pensamientos de todas

- ¡Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos a este partido! – dijo la voz de Cupido, que se encontraba sentada frente a un micrófono –. El Instituto de Monster High se va a enfrentar al Instituto Colmillo Ígneo. Este partido será como un flechazo. Es el momento de la salida de las asustadoras

- Bien, es nuestro momento – dijo Nefera – ¡Vamos!

El equipo hizo su aparición en el centro de la pista. Se movieron con estilo, siguiendo la coreografía que habían ensayado durante la última semana.

Abbey, Gil, Lagoona, Operetta y Jackson se encontraban en las gradas, mirando el partido

- Así que esta ser la famosa coreografía – dijo Abbey

- Así es – dijo Lagoona –. Pero ¿qué hace Nefera ahí?

- Ya salió escarmentada de las Asustafinales – dijo Jackson –. Me sorprende que Cleo la haya readmitido en el equipo

- ¿No has pensado... – le dijo Holt que era transparente – que podría tener algo que ver con que nos diera el Puzzle Milenario?

Jackson se sintió tentado de responderle, pero no lo hizo porque nadie más que él le veía y entonces se pensarían que estaba hablando solo. Pero esas palabras le hicieron reflexionar. Había oído que Nefera había chantajeado a Cleo por la fiesta que dio en su casa. Y había dicho que el Puzzle Milenario que le había prestado era un objeto con grandes poderes, lo que lo convertía en algo valioso ¿y si Nefera había vuelto a chantajearla con esta excusa?

Por otro lado, dirigió su mirada al banquillo. Allí estaba el entrenador Igor dando órdenes a los jugadores. Andy llevaba puesto el chándal, y de vez en cuando echaba miradas fugaces a Frankie. Jackson empezó a sentirse celoso. Andy era sin duda un monstruo con suerte.

Las asustadoras habían terminado su coreografía, retirándose a continuación al borde del campo. Mientras, Cupido hacía sonar de nuevo su altavoz

- Bien, estas son las alineaciones de salida. Por parte de Monster High...

El público se puso a lanzar aclamaciones al oír ese nombre. Cupido continuó su narración

- ¡Con el número 10, Heeeeeeath Burns!

El chico del pelo en llamas salió al campo levantando las manos y lanzando besos a las chicas del público (que no le correspondían en absoluto)

- ¡Con el número 3, Slooooow Moe!

El zombi salió con sus torpes movimientos, solo volviéndose a la zona de asustadoras y guiñándole un ojo a Ghoulia. La zombi sonrió

- ¡Con el número 11, Braaaaaam Devein!

El vampiro rubio salió al campo, recibiendo una gran ovación, especialmente de las vampiras que formaban parte del equipo de asustadoras, salvo Draculaura. Gory en cambio le miraba con admiración

- ¡Con el número 17, Deuuuuuuce Gorgon!

El chico con las serpientes en el pelo hizo su aparición. Llevaba unas gafas distintas, que parecían gafas de bucear, pero al mismo tiempo eran gafas oscuras, como las que llevaba habitualmente. Cleo le aplaudió con entusiasmo, aunque Nefera la miraba con gesto reprobatorio

- ¡Y finalmente con el número 1, Claaaaaaawd Wolf!

El hombre lobo salió al campo dando un aullido, que entusiasmó a todos los asistentes, en especial a Draculaura

- Continuamos con los jugadores del equipo visitante – prosiguió Cupido – ¡Con el número 12, Riiiiiiidge Orway!

Un dragón de piel negruzca salió al campo, saludando a todos

- ¡Con el número 9, Mushuuuuu Chang!

Un dragón de piel rojiza y ojos rasgados hizo su aparición

- ¡Con el número 15, Chaaaaaarz Maleon!

Un dragón de piel carmesí con los ojos verdes salió a continuación

- ¡Con el número 8, Dracuuuuus Bowen!

Un dragón de piel marrón salió al campo

- ¡Y finalmente, con el número 4, Cryooooos Ice!

Cryos salió a escena, llevándose la gran ovación. Sin duda, era todo un protagonista en su equipo.

Los jugadores de Monster High iban con su tradicional traje negro. Los de Colmillo Ígneo iban de blanco. Clawd y Cryos se colocaron en el círculo central donde se hallaba el árbitro, una momia.

- ¿Preparados? – dijo

Al segundo siguiente, sonó la sirena que indicaba el comienzo del partido. Clawd saltó alto, pero Cryos saltó mucho más, cogiendo la pelota y lanzándola hacia sus compañeros.

- Parece que ese Cryos sabe hacerse notar – dijo Lagoona

- Todavía faltar su gran momento – dijo Abbey –. Pronto lo verás

Ridge cogió la pelota, se desmarcó con agilidad y le devolvió la pelota a Cryos, que ya se había aproximado al área rival. Cogió la pelota y encestó con un mate.

- ¡Primer enceste para Colmillo Ígneo! – gritó Cupido –. Los visitantes empiezan imponiendo su estilo

Pero Monster High no iba a darse por vencido. Clawd sacó, pasándosela a Deuce. Mushu y Charz trataron de bloquearle, pero Deuce logró pasarle la pelota a Heath. Este se sintió importante de pronto, pensando que podría equilibrar el partido si tiraba en ese momento. Lanzó la pelota a la canasta rival con todas sus fuerzas.

Lanzó demasiado pronto, sin calcular bien la trayectoria. La pelota chocó contra el tablero de la canasta, saliendo despedida hacia atrás con la misma velocidad con que fue lanzada.

- ¡Oh, vaya, la he hecho buena! – dijo Heath lamentándose

Slow Moe vio la pelota que iba hacia él. Trató de cogerla con las manos, pero entonces...

¡Plaf!

La pelota rebotó contra la cabeza de Slow Moe, haciendo que esta volviera a modificar su trayectoria y se dirigiera de nuevo hacia la canasta, salvo que esta vez encestó, provocando una gran ovación.

- ¡Slow Moe iguala el marcador! – dijo Cupido –. ¡Este partido se está poniendo emocionante!

Todos aclamaban a Slow Moe, para desilusión de Heath. En cambio, Ghoulia miraba al zombi con una mirada de emoción.

El primer cuarto transcurrió más o menos igualado. Los dragones tenían mucha puntería en sus tiros, pero Monster High tenía buenos tiradores. Clawd lideró la igualada de su equipo, encestando la mayoría de los tiros, y Cryos competía con él en número de encestes.

El primer cuarto terminó con 35 a 27, a favor de Monster High. Bram logró marcar un triple justo cuando sonó la sirena.

Las asustadoras salieron de nuevo a bailar durante el intermedio. Una vez más, Nefera lideró al equipo.

- ¡Bien, este es el momento de hacer la pirámide! – dijo

- Pero Nefera – dijo Cleo –. No lo hemos ensayado lo suficien...

- ¡He dicho que es el momento! – replicó ella

El equipo se puso a formar la pirámide. Gory y las otras tres vampiras formaron el piso de abajo. El siguiente lo formaron Frankie, Cleo y Clawdeen. De un hábil salto, Draculaura y Ghoulia formaron el tercer piso.

- ¡Este es mi gran momento! – dijo Nefera

Cogió un amuleto en forma de gato con una gema roja. De pronto, desapareció de allí y apareció justo en la cúspide de aquella pirámide.

El público aplaudió este número. Sin duda, el mejor que habían hecho hasta ese momento.

Pero no todo era tan perfecto. Gory casi no podía aguantar el peso de todo lo que tenía encima. Y Frankie también empezó a temblar. Le había tocado en el centro de su fila, y tener los brazos extendidos le costaba mucho trabajo. Observó que los brazos le estaban temblando más de lo habitual

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Frankie con una voz que denotaba mucho esfuerzo.

Y ocurrió lo inesperado. Uno de los brazos de Frankie se soltó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y la pirámide entera se viniera abajo, en medio de un gran estruendo.

El público se echó a reír, mientras algunos jugadores iban a ayudar a las accidentadas asustadoras.

- ¡Mi momento! – se lamentó Nefera ante el ridículo generado

- Te dije que no lo habíamos ensayado lo suficiente – dijo Cleo mientras Deuce le ayudaba a levantarse

- ¡He hecho el ridículo! – dijo Nefera tapándose la cara con las manos – ¡No puedo dejar que me vean así!

Salió corriendo de allí. Mientras, Cleo sonreía satisfecha

- Bien, me parece que no tendremos que preocuparnos de Nefera por el resto del partido

**Bien, este capítulo ya está terminado. Y antes de tiempo. El partido se pone emocionante. Es la primera vez que describo uno, y no soy muy aficionado a este deporte, por lo que he tenido que improvisar. Espero haber estado acertado en lo relativo al mismo.**

**Clawd y Bram llevan los números que vi en la serie (1 y 11, respectivamente). Creo que en el episodio de la primera temporada "La loba veloz", Heath llevaba el 11, pero en el especial "Guerra de colmillos", que es posterior, es Bram el que lleva ese número, por lo que he supuesto que a Heath le pusieron otro.**

**Deuce aparece con el número 17 en el episodio "Super fan", no emitido en español. Se ha puesto esas gafas porque las que lleva habitualmente se le podrían caer fácilmente en un partido de baloncesto. Y como comprenderéis, sería un gran inconveniente que se pusiera a petrificar a los otros jugadores, ¿no?**

**Los nombres de los jugadores de Colmillo Ígneo están inspirados en:**

**Ridge Orway: el ridgeback noruego de los libros de Harry Potter. Lo de Orway es de Norway (Noruega)**

**Mushu Chang: el dragón de la película Mulan. El apellido es chino.**

**Charz Maleon: el pokémon Charmeleon, que parece un dragón.**

**Dracus Bowen: Draco, el dragón de la película Dragon Heart. Lo de Bowen es el nombre del protagonista de la misma, que interpreta Dennis Quaid.**

**Cryos Ice: ya expliquñe su nombre en el anterior episodio. Lo del apellido es por ice (hielo).**

**¿Y por qué he puesto a Cupido como comentarista? Bueno, ya era una buena comentarista radiofónica en su programa sobre el amor. Me pareció interesante ponerla de comentarista, aunque por otro lado también podría haber puesto a Operetta.**

**Llegó la hora de los agradecimientos:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por tus sugerencias. Pondré alguna de ellas en práctica en capítulos posteriores**

**_Lucia-nami 14: _todavía no he tenido ocasión de poner nada relativo a celos... pero paciencia, ya llegará. Por lo pronto, Jackson sigue ahí, en sus pensamientos.**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _Nefera ya ha conseguido lo que quería: que todos la recuerden por una de sus actuaciones. Y creo que la recordarán por muuuucho tiempo.**

**_Camila: _he podido terminar antes el capítulo porque he tenido algo más de tiempo. Y la historia tiene que seguir. **

**Fin del episodio 10. El partido continuará en el próximo episodio. En una semana o así estará listo. ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	11. El partido de baloncesto II

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 11. El partido de baloncesto (2ª parte)

Andy ayudó a levantarse a Frankie

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó mientras le acercaba el brazo que se le había caído

- Sí, estoy bien – dijo Frankie sonriendo mientras volvía a colocarse su brazo –. Gracias, Andy

Poco a poco la situación volvió a normalizarse. Las asustadoras estaban otra vez preparadas. Cleo se dirigió hacia ellas

- Bien, monstruitas, ahora que Nefera se ha ido, volveremos a los entrenamientos que habíamos estado ensayando antes de su agradable visita

Todas las demás asintieron. Cleo volvía a ser la misma de siempre, y había una brillante actuación que terminar.

Mientras, en el banquillo de Monster High, el entrenador Igor hablaba a los jugadores

- Bien hecho – dijo –. Debéis seguir con la táctica ofensiva. Está dando buenos resultados. Pero no os confiéis. He oído decir que Cryos es un jugador muy peligroso. Deuce, Bram, estad atentos a él. Andy, tu jugarás en el segundo cuarto. Saldrás por Heath

El monstruo de piel violeta se sorprendió. Iban a darle la oportunidad de jugar

- Estoy listo – dijo Andy poniéndose en pie

Poco después, Cupido volvió a hablar por el micrófono

- Va a comenzar el segundo cuarto. Se va a producir un cambio en Monster High. Sale Heath Burns, y entra, con el número 16, Andyyyyy Beast

El público dedicó una gran ovación al que entraba, no así a Heath, que se volvió al banquillo con cierta desilusión.

- ¡Vamos, Andy, buena suerte! – le dijo Frankie con entusiasmo

- Vaya, Frankie, se nota que estás emocionada – le dijo Draculaura

- Sí – dijo ella –. Es la primera vez que voy a ver a Andy en un partido. Le animaré todo lo que pueda

Cleo observó a Frankie. Sin duda estaba ilusionada con Andy. Por otro lado, no hacían mala pareja. Pero entonces se puso a pensar en Jackson y en si había sido una buena idea haberle dejado el Puzzle Milenario. ¿Qué pasaría si después de haberse esforzado tanto por entenderse con su alter ego al final no le hubiera servido para nada? ¿De qué habría el chantaje al que se había expuesto por parte de su hermana Nefera si el esfuerzo por querer arreglar aquella relación había sido en balde?

- Cleo, ¿te pasa algo? – dijo de pronto Clawdeen

Cleo se sobresaltó. Las demás asustadoras la estaban mirando, ya que era la única que tenía gesto de preocupación. Tenía que pensar algo rápidamente

- No es nada – dijo –. Solo estaba preocupada ante un posible sabotaje por parte de Nefera

Ghoulia gimió

- Es verdad, Ghoulia – dijo Frankie –. Nefera no es de la clase de persona que no escarmienta nunca. No te preocupes, Cleo. No creo que vuelva durante el partido

- Aun no nos has contado por qué te chantajeaba – le dijo Clawdeen

Una vez más estaba en un aprieto. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de aquello

- Lo siento, chicas, ahora no puedo contároslo – dijo –. No es el momento ni el lugar

Una vez más, Cleo había esquivado el tener que responder aquella pregunta, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo podría seguir así?

Spectra había estado revoloteando sobre la cancha de baloncesto durante el primer cuarto. En ese momento, estaba revisando las fotos que había sacado. Procuraba no interferir en las trayectorias de los jugadores. Sin duda, había hecho un excelente trabajo. El segundo cuarto estaba a punto de empezar, así que preparó la cámara para sacar la siguiente foto. Apuntó a la cancha. Una foto panorámica del terreno de juego iría bien para ilustrar su artículo.

Clic

De pronto, vio que en la pantalla de su móvil había fotografiado... ¡Un ojo! Levantó la vista

- ¡Aaaaaaah! – gritó del susto cayéndose al suelo, o mejor dicho flotando sentada. Invisi Billy estaba ante ella, sonriendo

- ¿A cuanto salen las de carnet? – le preguntó con una sonrisa

- No tenías que haber hecho eso – le espetó Spectra – ¡Me has asustado!

- ¿Un fantasma asustándose? – preguntó Invisi Billy –. Creía que normalmente era al revés

Le ofreció su mano para incorporarse.

- Siento haberte asustado, Spectra. Te había visto fotografiando y quería saludarte – le dijo

A Spectra se le subieron los colores a sus pálidas mejillas

- Yo... yo solo estaba tomando fotos para documentar mi blog – dijo

- ¿Puedo ver las fotos? – preguntó Invisi Billy

Spectra le mostró algunas de las fotos que había sacado, correspondientes a algunas de las mejores jugadas del primer cuarto, así como algunos planos de los jugadores

- Son increíbles – dijo Invisi Billy –. Estoy seguro de que debes ser tan buena escritora como fotógrafa

Spectra sonrió. Este chico le estaba cayendo bien.

Nefera estaba escondida en uno de los retretes del cuarto de baño de chicas. Aun estaba avergonzada por el ridículo que había hecho, por lo que había decidido esconderse allí hasta que todo pasara. Siempre había sido alguien muy exigente tanto consigo misma como con todos los que la rodeaban. En su mente SOLO había sitio para lo perfecto. Todo lo demás no era digno de formar parte de su mundo.

De pronto, escuchó que alguien entraba en el cuarto de baño. Guardó silencio y escondió las piernas en alto, no fuera a ser que la descubrieran y se rieran más de ella.

Observó unas sombras que discurrían junto a las puertas de los retretes. Como suponía, estaban asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie allí, pero ¿por qué?

- ¿No hay nadie? – preguntó una voz que reconoció enseguida como la de Toralei. Ya había hecho tratos en el pasado con aquella chica gato, pero decidió no revelar su presencia, no fuera a ser que también se riera de ella –. Perfecto, entonces vamos a llamar

Nefera escuchó el sonido de las teclas de un teléfono móvil.

- Soy yo – dijo Toralei al fin –. Todo está dispuesto. Actuaremos mañana por la tarde. Sí, solo tengo que encontrar un momento en el que esté sola. Ya se me ha ocurrido una idea para eso. Después de quitarla de en medio será el momento de nuestra intervención.

Nefera arrimó más su oído a la puerta. No terminaba de entender algunas palabras, y no quería poner al descubierto su presencia. ¿A quién se estarían refiriendo?

- Bien, chicas – dijo Toralei –. Ocuparos de preparar lo que os he ordenado. Todos están en el partido y nadie se dará cuenta.

El segundo cuarto comenzó. Desde el principio los de Colmillo Ígneo salieron al ataque, encestando varios triples y obligando a los de Monster High a replegarse. Clawd no perdió en ningún momento la entereza, atacando siempre que podía. Cryos lideraba una vez más a su equipo. No había duda de que el dragón estaba a la altura de su fama. Deuce no podía pararlo.

Andy hizo también un buen cuarto. Logró anotar varios tiros, gracias a su rapidez, aunque debido a su corpulencia, le resultaba más complicado abrirse paso entre los rivales.

Mientras, el grupo que se encontraba en las gradas miraba las jugadas de Andy con detenimiento

- No me imaginaba que Andy pudiese hacer ese tipo de jugadas – dijo Lagoona

- Si tenemos en cuenta los años que estuvo ejercitándose en la Isla de la Calavera, no resulta algo tan extraño – dijo Gil

- Chico salvaje ser muy ágil – dijo Abbey –. Pero es el momento de observar lo que hace Cryos

Andy tenía la pelota, pero Cryos le bloqueaba el paso. Intentó esquivarlo, pero antes de que se diese cuenta, el dragón ya le había quitado la pelota

- Impresionante – dijo Operetta –. Es muy rápido

- No sorprenderme – le dijo Abbey –. Él estar mucho mejor entrenado

Cryos logró desmarcarse y anotar otro tanto. Mientras, Jackson observaba a Andy, que a pesar de no haber conseguido esquivar a Cryos, se sentía satisfecho por la jugada que había hecho. Observó a continuación a Frankie. Miraba a Andy con aquella mirada tan enternecedora que tenía cuando le gustaba alguien. Jackson recordaba muy bien aquella mirada el día que se conocieron. A él le estaba acosando Manny Taur por ser _normie_, pero entonces apareció Frankie y le salvó. No olvidaría jamás ese momento. Pero el ver ahora a Frankie con otro hacía que se sintiera celoso

- Eh, Jackson – le dijo entonces Lagoona

El miró a la chica de agua salada

- ¿Sí?

- Hace rato que suena música fuerte, ¿por qué no te has transformado en Holt Hyde? – preguntó Lagoona

- Es cierto – terció Operetta –. Ha sonado varias veces música estridente y sigues siendo el mismo ¿te ocurre algo?

- No es nada – dijo –. Creo que Holt y yo ya estamos empezando a entendernos. Y a él solo le gusta intervenir cuando es él quien tiene que animar la fiesta

De pronto, el Puzzle Milenario brilló. Holt apareció entonces en lugar de Jackson

- Pero en cambio también me gusta ver deportes emocionantes como el baloncesto – dijo

Todos se sorprendieron cuando le vieron aparecer. Jackson, que ahora era medio transparente, le dijo:

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, Holt

El segundo y el tercer cuarto transcurrieron muy igualados, con unos parciales de 24-31 y 24-24. Ambos equipos habían hecho jugar a todos sus jugadores. Las asustadoras habían hecho una gran actuación, y se acercaba el momento del último cuarto. Ambos directores estaban encantados con el juego demostrado por sus equipos. Pero al final solo podía quedar uno, ¿quién ganaría?

**Listo. Este capítulo ha sido algo más corto, pero por el momento no se me ocurrían más cosas que poner. La trama del encuentro acabará en el siguiente capítulo.**

**En el anterior, olvidé mencionar algunas reglas adicionales que aplicar a este deporte, además de las reglas tradicionales del baloncesto: por ejemplo, no está permitido volar ni echar fuego, ya sea por la boca o por el cuerpo. Asimismo, tampoco está permitido transformarse durante el partido. Si alguno lo hiciera, sería sancionado con falta personal. Sí, ya sé que no tiene sentido describir todas estas reglas si no voy a narrar detalladamente un partido de baloncesto, pero conviene tenerlas en cuenta por las dudas.**

**En cuanto al segundo y tercer cuarto, no me he entretenido en narrarlos por no alargar innecesariamente este capítulo. Ya será en el último cuarto cuando sea algo más descriptivo.**

**Llegó la hora de los agradecimientos:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _sí, es difícil describir un partido de baloncesto cuando no se es muy aficionado a este deporte. En el próximo capítulo se decidirá todo**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _sí, en mis historias hay momentos en los que tiendo a ser muy detallista. También estoy preparando los detalles del cumplespantos. Será algo espectacular**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Y esta historia continua. **

**La conclusión del partido continuará será en el próximo episodio. No voy a tener demasiado tiempo, por lo que el domingo de la semana próxima como muy tarde estará listo. ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	12. El partido de baloncesto III

Continúa la historia. Aquí está el siguiente episodio

Capítulo 12. El partido de baloncesto (3ª parte)

El último cuarto estaba a punto de comenzar. Las asustadoras estaban en una nueva coreografía, que una vez más hizo que el público irrumpiera en aplausos. El grupo se retiró a su espacio una vez concluyó su actuación. Todas parecían muy satisfechas

- ¡Murciélagos! – dijo Draculaura – Esto está siendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Y creo que Clawd no ha perdido detalle

- Sí, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer – dijo Frankie –. Parecía que no íbamos a ser capaces de rectificar nuestra actuación después de lo de Nefera

- Sí – dijo Clawdeen –. Espero que Lagoona y los demás también hayan disfrutado

Las demás miraron a la zona de las gradas en la que estaba el grupo. Frankie vio que las saludaban Lagoona, Gil, Operetta, Abbey y Holt, que esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Frankie se fijó en la pirámide invertida que llevaba colgada del cuello este último

- FLASHBACK -

_- Hola, Jackson – dijo una voz femenina_

_Jackson se giró. Conocía demasiado bien aquella voz_

_- Ah, ho... hola Frankie – respondió él_

_En efecto. La chica de los tornillos en el cuello estaba detrás de él, esbozando una gran sonrisa._

_- Tengo algo que proponerte. Y bonito colgante, por cierto – añadió mirando el colgante_

_- Gracias, es un regalo de Cleo – dijo Jackson nerviosamente_

- FIN DE FLASHBACK -

Frankie se quedó sin palabras, mirando a Holt Hyde y su colgante. ¿Podría ser que...? Pero entonces, ¿por qué?

- ¿Frankie? – dijo de pronto Clawdeen – ¿Te ocurre algo?

Frankie se sobresaltó. Las otras dos la estaban mirando

- Chicas, creo que ya sé la razón por la que Nefera está chantajeando a Cleo. Escuchadme bien.

Mientras, el último cuarto empezó con el marcador global de 83-82, a favor de Monster High. Los jugadores locales recibieron las instrucciones de su entrenador de darlo todo. Los jugadores que iban a acabar el partido eran Clawd, Andy, Romulus, Deuce y Manny. En los visitantes, de los jugadores que empezaron el partido solo quedaban Cryos y Charz.

El último cuarto comenzó. Cryos una vez más logró desmarcarse y encestar de nuevo. A pesar de llevar todo el partido jugando, no daba la más mínima muestra de cansancio.

Clawd se empleó a fondo, logrando anotar dos canastas con poco tiempo de diferencia. Pero los dragones no cesaban. Sin duda alguna estaban motivados.

Deuce intentó desmarcarse de los rivales para anotar un triple, pero nada más salir el balón de sus manos, Cryos lo interceptó.

- ¡Cryos nos acaba de dar otra exhibición de sus habilidades! – dijo Cupido por la megafonía –. Sin duda alguna, el final del partido va a ser tan igualado como el principio

El dragón no dudó un instante, recorriendo toda la cancha, esquivando a los rivales que le salían al paso y anotando un triple.

Frankie les había explicado a Draculaura y a Clawdeen sus sospechas sobre lo de Nefera

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – preguntó Draculaura

- Sin duda – dijo Frankie –. Solo podría chantajearla por algo que nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, deberían saber. Y sin duda me resultó sospechoso que Jackson llevara un objeto con aspecto valioso que le hubiera dado Cleo. ¿No os parece extraño a vosotras?

- Ahora que lo comentas, sí – dijo Clawdeen –. Cleo normalmente regala cosas suyas. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

- Cleo no nos respondería – dijo Frankie –. Quizá deberíamos preguntarle a Jackson o a Holt

- ¿Creéis que Nefera volverá a chantajear a Cleo? – preguntó Draculaura

- Seguro – dijo Clawdeen –. Mientras ese colgante siga fuera de la casa de Cleo, Nefera seguirá obligando a Cleo a hacer todo lo que le diga

Las tres se pusieron a mirar a Cleo con cara de circunstancias. Ella en ese momento estaba hablando con Ghoulia, y parecía despreocupada, aunque Frankie aun observaba un ligero tono de preocupación en su rostro. Muchas cosas tenía que averiguar: qué planeaba Toralei, a la que por cierto no había visto en todo el partido, por qué Cleo se había arriesgado a sacar u objeto valioso (y seguramente peligroso) de su casa y se lo había dado a Jackson (o a Holt),... le iba a ser complicado dar una respuesta a tantas preguntas

Mientras, el grupo la grada seguía observando el partido sin perder detalle

- Eh, Abbey – dijo Gil – Cryos está siendo el mejor jugador de su equipo

- Típico de él – dijo Abbey mientras observaba como el dragón daba un pase para que uno de sus compañeros hiciera otro enceste –. Siempre esforzarse por ser el mejor

Abbey suspiró, poniéndose a recordar cuando era pequeña. Cryos y ella eran muy buenos amigos. Por un momento recordó aquellos días de aventuras en el Himalaya, donde ambos subían a las montañas, pescaban en los ríos, descendían colina abajo,... y recordó entonces el momento en el que él se marchó de la aldea. Ambos tenían diez años, y con su marcha ella se quedó sola. El no haber tenido a ningún otro amigo cercano, unido a la escasez del aire de las montañas, hizo que se carácter cambiara, haciéndola parecer una chica borde y fría. Menos mal que todo cambió cuando llegó a Monster High. Conoció a Frankie y las demás, teniendo por fin amigas.

- Lo admito, los visitantes son muy buenos jugando – dijo mientras Operetta –, pero nuestro equipo no se lo está poniendo fácil. Esto suena bien

- ¡Esos dragones estáaaaaaaan que arden! – dijo Holt, que parecía divertirse con el partido

- Me gusta el nivel de este partido – dijo Lagoona –. Y seguimos igualados

En efecto, el marcador ahora era de 105 a 105, y apenas quedaban dos minutos para concluir el partido.

Cryos logró desmarcarse una vez más de Manny y de Romulus, y logró anotar un nuevo tanto, quedando el marcador 105 a 107. El entrenador Igor pidió entonces tiempo muerto.

Los jugadores de su equipo se acercaron a él

- Casi no nos queda tiempo, y vamos perdiendo de dos – dijo –. Tan solo podemos ganar marcando un triple. Clawd, Andy, cuento con vosotros para la jugada. Manny, Romulus, vosotros os encargaréis de bloquear a los defensores. Deuce, tu te ocuparás de Cryos

Los jugadores asintieron. Quedaba menos de un minuto para acabar, por lo que todo tenía que ser rápido

- ¡Ambos equipos están reorganizando sus estrategias! – dijo Cupido por megafonía – ¡Los segundos que restan van a ser de lo más emocionante!

Mientras, las asustadoras realizaban una nueva coreografía, provocando una vez más la admiración del público. Poco después salieron los jugadores a tomar sus puestos.

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato. Romulus cogió el balon, pasándoselo a Clawd. Cryos trató de arrebatárselo, pero Deuce se interpuso en su camino

- No te va a ser tan fácil pararme, Gorgon – dijo Cryos

Acto seguido, logró esquivarlo con una velocidad que dejó impresionado a Deuce. Cryos seguidamente se acercó a Clawd, que ya estaba cerca de la zona de triples. Clawd vio que Cryos se le acercaba, por lo que lanzó el balón a la canasta con todas sus fuerzas. Creyó que iba a ir directo hasta que vio como Cryos lo desviaba tocándolo con los dedos.

El balón rebotó en el aro de la canasta, cayendo al suelo, dentro del área.

Andy corrió a coger el balón. Quedaban cinco segundos. A toda prisa retrocedió, tratando de salir del área, mientras Cryos salía a su encuentro a toda prisa. No quedaba tiempo, y Andy nunca había tenido mucho acierto en los tiros de triples. Cryos se acercaba, y podía interceptar o desviar su tiro. Era ahora o nunca.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas.

Cryos pegó un salto, alargando sus dedos para desviar el balón.

No lo consiguió. El balón en cambio se dirigió hacia la canasta, llegando a encestarse justo en el momento en el que sonaba el final del partido.

El público irrumpió en aplausos.

- ¡Increíble! – gritó Cupido – ¡Qué jugada! ¡El enceste de Andy Beast en el último momento da la victoria a Monster High por 108 a 107! ¡Este triple ha sido sensacional!

Todo el público aplaudió. Andy no podía terminar de creerse la victoria que acababa de darle a su equipo. Rápidamente recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

Miró a todas partes. Todos estaban abrazándole, dándole la mano, pasándole la mano por la cabeza... no tenía palabras para describir lo bien que se sentía. Era increíble.

Poco a poco se fue despejando la marea de monstruos que le felicitaban. Solo quedaban los de Colmillo Ígneo. Cryos se acercó a él satisfecho

- Ha sido un buen tiro – dijo estrechándole la mano –. Gracias por el partido

- Eeeeeh, de nada – dijo Andy sonriendo. En ese momento solo había una persona que a él le importaba, y en ese momento estaba bailando otra coreografía, pero que en un fugaz momento le guiñó el ojo.

Mientras, el director Dragovich estrechaba la mano de la directora Decapitada

- Enhorabuena. Sus chicos tienen un nivel muy alto. He quedado impresionado

- Gracias – dijo ella –. Yo también le felicito. Sus jugadores también han hecho un gran partido

Mientras, las asustadoras estaban bailando su última coreografía

- ¡Es el momento! – dijo Cleo – ¡Las tres pirámides!

Las asustadoras se agruparon en grupos de tres, formando cada una una pirámide, en cuyas cimas estaban Cleo, Draculaura y Ghoulia. Acto seguido, las tres pegaron un salto en el aire, dando una pirueta y aterrizando en la pirámide contigua. Todo el público aplaudió con entusiasmo.

Cleo se sentía satisfecha. Había demostrado que podía superar a su hermana.

**Bien, aquí termina por fin la parte dedicada al partido de baloncesto. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Olvidé mencionar en el anterior capítulo que he usado el nombre de Andy Beast (y no Andy Bestia) simplemente porque sonaba mejor, al igual que por ejemplo no se tradujo el apellido de Cleo, quedando como Cleo de Nile en lugar de Cleo del Nilo.**

**Este capítulo ha quedado algo más corto, pero es porque no se me ocurrían nuevas tramas que añadir para este momento. Ahora que ya se terminó el encuentro, para los capítulos posteriores desarrollaré nuevas.**

**También me pareció buena idea explicar un poco más de la relación entre Abbey y Cryos. Normalmente no suelo dar papeles destacados a los OCs, pero esta vez me pareció buena idea que hubiera alguien que conociese a Abbey desde hace más tiempo.**

**Llegó la hora de los agradecimientos:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. La historia llegará pronto a los momentos más interesantes.**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora. El próximo episodio estará en una semana más o menos. ¡Nos vemos!**


	13. Dulces sueños

Continúa la historia. A continuación un nuevo episodio

Capítulo 13. Dulces sueños

La fiesta por la victoria del partido había durado hasta bien tarde. Todos tenían mucho que celebrar.

Jackson se hallaba reunido con Holt en la misma habitación de la noche anterior. Había aparecido allí tan pronto se durmió. En ese momento se hallaban conversando de todo lo ocurrido durante aquella jornada, la primera en la que ambos por fin habían coincidido en un mismo escenario, aunque nadie más que ellos lo supiera.

- Créeme, Holt, me alegro de que nos hayamos conocido en persona – le dijo Jackson –. La idea de Cleo fue buena, y me alegro de que por fin hayamos compartido el mismo punto de vista

- Exactamenteeeeeeeee, colega – dijo Holt –. Ahora ya no me pareces tan aburrido por ser un _normie_

- Mañana será el cumplespantos de Cleo – dijo Jackson –. Ya sabes que te tocará intervenir

- Ya lo estoy deseando – dijo Holt –. La reina de Egipto tendrá toda una demostración de mi mejor música. Solo espero que haya otra vez un apagón para que Frankie pueda servirnos de nuevo como fuente de energía auxiliar.

- Eso le gustaría – dijo Jackson – ¿Sabes qué? La primera vez que vi a Frankie, me pareció la más maravillosa del mundo. No dejo de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si lo nuestro hubiese llegado a buen término

- Eh, colega, no olvides que sintió por mi exactamente lo mismo que sintió por ti – dijo Holt

- ¿Y si realmente era lo mismo? – dijo Jackson –. Recuerda que somos la misma persona, o el mismo monstruo

- ¿No dijo una vez algo de eso? – preguntó Holt

- Sí, una vez lo dijo – respondió Jackson –. "Aunque fuésemos distintos, en el interior éramos el mismo. Por eso se enamoró de ambos"

Holt rió

- Sí, lo recuerdo – dijo –. Superfrankie siempre fue sincera con nosotros. Eso era lo que la hacía tan especial

Jackson estaba de acuerdo. Sí, realmente ambos no eran tan distintos. Frankie tenía razón. Estaba deseando que ella lo viera.

Cleo se hallaba en una fastuosa habitación, repleta de lujos y rodeada de sus sirvientes. En ese momento se sentía como una reina. Todos la admiraban, se sentía superior. Y además estaba Deuce a su lado.

- Me siento la mejor mujer del mundo, Deuce – dijo

- Eres una reina – le dijo el chico de las serpientes en la cabeza –. Es lo que mereces

- Lo sé, Deuce – dijo ella sonriendo –. Lo tengo todo

- Sí – dijo Deuce –. Pero lo único que te falta es...

¡MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOC!

Cleo se despertó sobresaltada por aquel bocinazo. Estaba en su cama, todo había sido un sueño. Miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquello. Nefera estaba frente a su cama, sosteniendo una bocina y riéndose

- Felicidades, hermanita – dijo Nefera –. Acabas de cumplir 5842

Cleo refunfuñó

- Gracias por despertarme – dijo de mala gana –. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a desayunar y arreglarme para ir al instituto

- Ah, ah – dijo Nefera –. Tú baja a desayunar. De tu atuendo me encargaré yo

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijo Cleo

- Recuerda. Mientras el Puzzle Milenario esté fuera de la cámara secreta, sería una verdadera pena que papá se enterase

Cleo se enrabietó. Por lo visto su hermana no había tenido suficiente con lo de capitanear a las asustadoras. Quería más. Empezó a temblar de miedo mientras bajaba a desayunar. Empezaba a preguntarse si había hecho bien queriendo ayudar a Jackson / Holt.

Frankie se dirigía con optimismo al instituto. La fiesta para Cleo tendría lugar después de las clases. Ya había diseñado un plan sorprender a Cleo. Ghoulia se encargaría de dirigirla al auditorio con cualquier excusa. Todos estarían esperándola allí para darle la sorpresa. Pero antes de eso tendría que encargarse de buscar a Toralei. No podían arriesgarse a que sus planes de sabotaje tuviesen éxito, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el genio que se gastaba Cleo cada vez que alguien le gastaba una broma.

Poco después de entrar al instituto, se encontró con Abbey

- Hola, Abbey – dijo ella

- Hola Frankie – le contestó la chica yeti

- ¿Estás preparada para la fiesta? – preguntó Frankie

- Sí – dijo ella –. Y por allí venir resto de amigas

Efectivamente, Draculaura, Clawdeen y Lagoona se dirigían hacia ellas

- Hola Frankie – dijo Draculaura – ¿Has leído ya el blog de Spectra?

- Aun no – dijo Frankie – No habrá publicado todavía nada sobre el cumplespantos, ¿verdad?

- No – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero ha publicado un extenso reportaje sobre el partido de anoche. Fíjate

Clawdeen le mostró su móvil, en el que aparecía la página del blog. En ella se apreciaban unas increíbles fotos del partido, con unos primeros planos de los jugadores. Frankie se fijó que cuando estaban mirando las fotos en las que salía Cryos, Abbey apartaba la vista.

- ... ¡Y dedica un extenso párrafo a la jugada final de Andy! – exclamó Draculaura –. Sin duda, esto le va a gustar mucho

- Yo se lo mostraré – dijo Frankie –. Seguro que se va a poner muy contento ¡Eh cuidado, por ahí vienen Cleo y Ghoulia!

Las tres miraron a Cleo. De pronto, enmudecieron de asombro. Iba vestida de una forma realmente ridícula, con un jersey que le quedaba muy largo de mangas, unos pantalones llenos de agujeros por la parte de las piernas y unas sandalias viejas. Pero lo más llamativo era la gorra con la visera hacia atrás que llevaba y el ver que iba sin maquillaje

- P… pero Cleo, ¿qué te ha pasado? – dijo Draculaura

Cleo no respondió. Se limitó a bajar la cabeza

- Cleo, ya sabemos que Nefera te chantajea – le dijo Clawdeen –. Puedes contárnoslo

- ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Jackson y con ese colgante que lleva? – preguntó Frankie

Cleo se puso más nerviosa todavía. Si hubiera podido salir corriendo, lo habría hecho.

- Vamos, dilo – dijo Frankie –. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Podemos ayudarte

Cleo puso gesto de sorpresa ¿Cómo sabrían...?

- No, Frankie – dijo Cleo –. Tengo una buena razón para haberle dado a Jackson ese colgante, pero no puedo contaros más

- Pero Cleo – dijo Draculaura – ¿No ves lo que te está perjudicando? Mira lo que te hace Nefera. ¿Qué crees que será lo próximo que haga? ¿Obligarte a hablar o actuar como una zombi?

Ghoulia frunció el ceño

- Oh, lo siento Ghoulia – dijo Draculaura –. Lo dije sin pensar

- De todos modos, Draculaura tiene razón – dijo Lagoona –. Tienes que solucionar esto cuanto antes, si no se te irá de las manos

- Tú poder acabar como marioneta de titiritero – dijo Abbey –. Sin vida y dependiendo siempre de quien maneja hilos

- Gracias, chicas – dijo Cleo –. Sí, será mejor que solucione esto cuanto antes. Esta ropa no combina con mi estilo. Vamos, Ghoulia, tengo que buscar algo más acorde

Ambas se marcharon. Justo en ese momento apareció Deuce por el otro lado. Llevaba una pequeña caja en las manos

- Hola Deuce – dijo Draculaura – ¿Lo has conseguido?

- Sí, ya lo tengo – dijo Deuce –. No imaginas lo que me ha costado

- ¿Qué es? – dijo Frankie

- Es algo que dejará impresionada a Cleo – dijo Draculaura –. Es justo lo que necesita

Draculaura les mostró el contenido de la caja. Sí, sin duda era algo que le iba a gustar.

Cupido transmitía por radio su programa sobre el amor, que tanto éxito tenía entre los estudiantes del instituto. Aquel día su voz sonaba con una ligera ronquera, debido al volumen con el que habló la noche anterior. Pero trataba de que su voz aun así sonara agradable

- Siguiente llamada – dijo ella –. Hola, enamorado, ¿qué es aquello que te atormenta?

- Estooooo, hola Cupido – dijo una voz ligeramente temblorosa –. Verás, es que me gusta una chica, pero a ella le gusta otro, ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Te comprendo perfectamente, enamorado – dijo su dulce voz –. Se hace difícil el querer a alguien cuando esa persona está enamorada de otro. Debes demostrarle aquello en lo que te diferencias de esa otra persona a la que ama. Si su amor por ti es verdadero, ella lo sabrá en ese mismo momento

- Sí, pero ¿y si no es así? – preguntó la voz – ¿Y si siente algo por mi, pero no es amor?

- En ese caso – dijo Cupido –, al menos habrás salido de dudas. Lo que nunca debes tener es dudas de que esa persona siente algo por ti.

Al otro lado de la línea, alguien escuchó las palabras de Cupido. Era Jackson

- Gracias, Cupido – dijo –. Creo que ya sé lo que tengo que hacer

En la cafeterroría, Rochelle, Robecca y Venus habían escuchado la llamada

- Tuercas, pobrecillo – dijo Robecca –. Debe ser realmente triste estar enamorado de alguien y que esa persona esté con otro

- _Je le sais, mon ami_ – dijo Rochelle con cierta pesadumbre

- Sé lo que piensas, Rochelle – dijo Venus –. He visto como miras a Deuce, pero ya sabes que no tienes nada que hacer. Recuerda con quien está y la clase de persona que es

Rochelle parecía deprimida

- No te preocupes, amiga – le dijo Robecca –. Sé que puedes encontrar a alguien. A veces el verdadero amor está más cerca de lo que imaginamos

Rochelle pareció animarse, pues la expresión de su cara cambió

- Gracias a las dos – dijo –, pero ahora necesito un momento de tranquilidad. Voy a la biblioteca

Rochelle se levantó y se dispuso a dirigirse a la salida de la cafeterroría cuando de pronto tropezó con alguien y sus libros se cayeron al suelo

- Oh, lo siento – dijo ese alguien –. Espera, te ayudaré a recogerlo

Rochelle se dejó ayudar. En cuestión de segundos, recogieron todos los libros.

- Lo siento – repitió –. Supongo que iba un poco apagado y no me he dado cuenta de por donde caminaba

- _Ce n'est pas grave_ – dijo Rochelle con una sonrisa –. Gracias

Rochelle vio en ese momento el rostro sonriente de Heath Burns

- Gracias a ti, por este momento – dijo el chico del pelo en llamas

Rochelle siguió en ese momento su camino hacia la biblioteca mientras sonreía

Frankie seguía buscando a Toralei. Solo quedaban unas cuantas horas para la fiesta, y todavía no había conseguido encontrarla. Tenía que detenerla antes de que pusiera en marcha cualquier plan de sabotaje. No podía pedir ayuda a Draculaura ni a las demás, estaban muy ocupadas en ese momento ultimando los detalles de la fiesta. Estuvo buscando de un aula en otra, de un rincón a otro, pero seguía sin aparecer.

De pronto, vio la silueta de la felina rondando pasillo abajo. Por fin. Frankie corrió a toda prisa, viendo como se metía en el aula de ciencia. Era el momento de descubrir que tramaba. También lo era de comprobar si sus compinches estaban al acecho.

Frankie se acercó a la puerta del aula mientras la abría silenciosamente.

Pero allí no estaba Toralei. Estaba Ghoulia, atendiendo a unas probetas de las que salía un líquido claro

- Hola Ghoulia, - dijo Frankie – ¿has visto a Toralei?

La chica zombi se volvió hacia ella y movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha

- Oye, ¿y qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada – ¿no te tocaba a ti entretener

a Cleo hasta que llegue el momento de la fiesta?

Ghoula gimió

- Ah, que Deuce está con ella – dijo Frankie –. Por cierto, te suena un poco rara la voz, ¿has estado hablando fuerte? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ghoulia gimió de nuevo

- Ah, un cóctel nuevo para la fiesta – dijo Frankie con curiosidad – ¿Puedo probarlo?

Ghoulia movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Cogió un vaso y lo puso debajo de una de las probetas hasta que estuvo medio lleno. Acto seguido se lo acercó a Frankie. La chica de los tornillos probó un buen sorbo

- Gggg… sabe un poco amargo ¿qué lleva? Parece como si fuera…

No le dio tiempo a decir más, acto seguido cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ghoulia sonrió

- Sabía que este filtro adormecedor funcionaría – dijo Ghoulia transformándose en Malahierba –. Esto ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Van Villano estará satisfecho

**Ya está. Una vez más he terminado antes de tiempo el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Aquí ya he podido introducir nuevas tramas. Se acerca el gran momento.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por tu review. sí, en el baloncesto el tiempo puede estirarse mucho. Gracias también por la sugerencia sobre las formas de chantaje de Nefera. Esta podría planear algo todavía mas retorcido.**

**¿Cuál será el contenido de la caja de Deuce? ¿Podrá Cleo recuperar el Puzzle Milenario? ¿Podrá Jackson (o Holt) confesar a Frankie lo que siente? ¿Podría prosperar la relación Heath-Rochelle? ¿Qué pasará con Frankie? ¿Tramará algo más Nefera? Y sobre todo ¿dejaré de hacer yo tantas preguntas? No os perdáis el próximo episodio, en una semana como muy tarde estará listo. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Bien, esto es todo por ahora. El próximo episodio estará en una semana más o menos. ¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Sueños rotos

Continúa la historia. A continuación un nuevo episodio

Capítulo 14. Sueños rotos

Cleo se había cambiado. Por suerte, en su taquilla siempre tenía algo de ropa de repuesto, por lo que pudiera ocurrir

- Por fin vuelvo a ser yo misma – dijo Cleo –. Ghoulia, tira a la basura toda esa ropa que no me favorece. Yo tengo algo que hacer

Ghoulia se llevó toda la ropa ridícula que había llevado Cleo. También se llevó discretamente su móvil sin que su propietaria se diese cuenta. Cleo, mientras, se dirigió en busca de Jackson. Ya era hora de arreglar esta situación.

Mientras, Jackson se hallaba guardando sus cosas en la taquilla. Holt conversaba con él.

- Estoy deseoso de ir a esa fiesta ¡Va a ser de alto voltaje! – dijo Holt

- Sí, yo también – dijo Jackson, vigilando que nadie le oyese –. Pero ya te he dicho que no me hables cuando estemos en un lugar público

- Hola, Jackson – dijo entonces Cleo

- Ah, hola Cleo – dijo Jackson sorprendido de su presencia

- Tenemos que hablar, Jackson – dijo Cleo –. Necesito que me devuelvas el Puzzle Milenario

Jackson se sorprendió en principio por tal petición. Pero entonces se puso a pensar en la reflexión de Holt del día anterior

- Es por lo de Nefera, ¿verdad? – dijo Jackson

- Sí – respondió Cleo –. Me he metido en un lío muy gordo por haberte dejado ese objeto, y ahora mi hermana me obliga a hacer cosas absurdas para no contárselo a mi padre

- Cleo, yo te lo devolvería encantado – dijo Jackson –. Pero justo ahora estoy a punto de demostrarle a Frankie que soy capaz de entenderme con mi alter ego

- Te entiendo, Jackson – dijo Cleo –. Pero necesito ese objeto de vuelta. Si no, Nefera no cesará en sus chantajes, y ya no puedo más. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Pero entonces – dijo Jackson – ¿Por qué me lo dejaste? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste a todo esto por ayudarme? Si casi no hemos hablado desde que llegué a este instituto

Cleo suspiró

- No lo hago por ti, sino por Frankie – dijo Cleo –. Desde que acabó lo suyo contigo (o con vosotros, si contamos a Holt), no ha vuelto a ser la misma. Sí, es cierto que ahora está con Andy, pero sigo sin verla tan feliz como antes. Es ese el motivo por el me presté para ayudarte. Recuerdo muy bien como te miraba, algo que nunca antes se había visto en ella

Jackson se sorprendió. ¿Así que todavía tenía posibilidades, después de todo?

- Está bien – dijo Jackson –. Te devolveré el Puzzle Milenario. Pero será al final del día de hoy. Tengo que ver a Frankie primero

Cleo sonrió. Parece que después de todo, iba a valer la pena el gesto que iba a tener con Frankie.

Spectra estaba con su ordenador. Ya tenía permiso para publicar la noticia sobre la fiesta de la noche, cosa que acababa de hacer hacía un rato. Las demás se ocuparían de que Cleo no viese el blog durante todo el día. Aquella noche Spectra tendría trabajo una vez más fotografiando todo lo interesante que viera. Se preguntó si debería ponerse algún vestido especial para ir. Justo cuando terminó de publicar lo referente a la fiesta, escuchó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó su ordenador para ver quien llamaba.

Acto seguido, atravesó la puerta. Allí estaba Invisi Billy

- Si no pusieras tablas en la puerta, podría entrar yo mismo – dijo – ¿Por qué te encierras aquí?

- Por si no te has dado cuenta – dijo Spectra –. Soy una fantasma. Y necesito tranquilidad para trabajar ¿qué quieres?

- Pues verás, acababa de llegar a mi móvil el boletín de la Chismosa Espectral, al que estoy suscrito, y pone que hoy hay una fiesta en las catacumbas. Venía a preguntarte si te gustaría venir conmigo

Las mejillas de Spectra se pusieron púrpuras, no tanto porque le mencionaran su blog, sino por aquella proposición. Sí, Invisi Billy le parecía un monstruo encantador, pero que tan pronto le propusiera esto...

- Acepto – dijo Spectra casi sin pensar

- Magnífico – dijo Billy –. Entonces no te entretengo más. Me verás luego... si puedes

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y se hizo invisible. Spectra se quedó sorprendida. Parece que al fin y al cabo, aquella noche iba a ser más que una simple noche.

Nefera se hallaba en su casa, atendiendo sus asuntos, cuando escuchó sonar su móvil. Ella también estaba suscrita al blog de la Chismosa Espectral desde que se lo recomendara Toralei. Fue durante la época en que ella había dirigido al equipo de asustadoras, justo cuando su hermana Cleo y su equipo las ganaron en las asustafinales. Decidió echar un vistazo a la publicación. Hablaba sobre la celebración esa noche en el auditorio de las catacumbas del cumplespantos de… ¡Cleo de Nile! Vaya, parecía que su hermana iba a disfrutar de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras que había oído decir a Toralei: "_Actuaremos mañana por la tarde. Sí, solo tengo que encontrar un momento en el que esté sola._". ¿Se referirían a Cleo? Entonces no sería mala idea ir a ver qué forma de hacer quedar en ridículo a su hermana. Sí, decidido. Iría hasta Monster High para disfrutar del espectáculo. Claro que el blog decía que la fiesta iba a ser por la noche y Toralei había dicho que iba a ser por la tarde. En fin, puede que Toralei se equivocara.

Andy avanzaba por el pasillo. Acababa de terminar una de sus clases de la tarde, cuando de pronto se encontró con Frankie.

- Hola, Frankie – dijo Andy

- Ah, ho… hola – dijo Frankie en un tono nervioso

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo Andy, sorprendido por su comportamiento

- Sí, lo siento – dijo ella –. Es que estoy nerviosa por la preparación de la fiesta de esta noche

- Ah, sí – dijo él optimista –. Estoy seguro de que Cleo estará muy contenta por la fiesta. Por cierto, gran trabajo el que hiciste ayer como asustadora

- Ah, gracias… – dijo Frankie –. Sí, lo hice lo mejor que pude

- Eh, por cierto – dijo Andy –. ¿Querrás venir conmigo a la fiesta esta noche?

Andy vio que Frankie estaba sorprendida. Él se extrañó. Normalmente, a Frankie le encantaban las invitaciones de Andy

- Eeeeeh, sí, claro – dijo Frankie –. Pero antes tengo unos asuntos que resolver

- Oye, Frankie, en serio – dijo Andy –. ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy rara. Pareces distante

Entonces observó con sorpresa como Frankie lo abrazaba

- Confía en mi – dijo ella –. Nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo

Andy respondió al abrazo. Pero había alguien más que había visto la escena. Jackson la vio justo en el momento en que Frankie decía esa frase. Se alejó rápidamente de allí y se metió en el lavabo

- ¡Frankie! – gritaba una voz

La chica de los tornillos se hallaba dormida. Una voz la estaba sacando de aquel estado de adormecimiento

- ¡Frankie! ¡Frankie! – insistió la voz – ¡Despierta!

Por fin abrió los ojos. Se hallaba tumbada en el suelo, y solo veía un techo de piedra. Toralei la estaba mirando

- ¡Toralei! – gritó Frankie incorporándose – ¡Responde! ¿Qué tramas? ¿Por qué me he quedado inconsciente? ¿Y qué has hecho con Ghoulia?

- Mas despacio, ¿quieres? – le dijo Toralei –. Para empezar, estás prisionera en una celda, al igual que yo

Frankie no terminó de comprender. Entonces observó los barrotes y las paredes de piedra

- ¿Por qué me has encerrado aquí, Toralei? – dijo enfadada

- Eh, para empezar no he sido yo – dijo la chica gato –. Ahora necesito que me escuches. Te voy a contar el peligro que corre Monster High

Frankie abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa, mientras Toralei le contaba todo cuanto había acontecido desde el día en que se había propuesto sabotear la fiesta del cumplespantos de Cleo, incluyendo la parte en la que liberaba a los malos

- ...y ahora están todos en Monster High, preparados para actuar esta noche. Malahierba se ha estado haciendo pasar por mi durante estos últimos días para espiaros

- ¿Qué? Ahora entiendo por qué me sonaba su peculiar forma de hablarme. Debió transformarse en Ghoulia para engañarme y dejarme inconsciente – dijo Frankie con gesto de reproche añadió – ¿Por qué los liberaste, Toralei? Si estos enemigos ya eran peligrosos por separado, imagínate juntos. ¿Todo fue solo por sabotear una fiesta?

- Lo sé, Frankie, lo sé – dijo Toralei con gesto de preocupación –. Desde que estoy aquí encerrada, lo he pasado mal. Ahora mis amigas se han convertido en marionetas que obedecen sus órdenes, y el instituto entero está en peligro. He escuchado algunos de sus planes. He tratado de escapar de aquí para impedírselo, pero no puedo. Ya estoy desesperada

Frankie miró a Toralei. Su rostro estaba demacrado, y en sus ojos había unas ojeras muy pronunciadas. Pero también miró como estaban enrojecidos, de haber llorado. Era la primera vez que veía así a Toralei. Sin duda, estaba arrepentida de haber liberado a unos enemigos tan peligrosos. Y ahora estaba dispuesta a detenerlos.

- Está bien – dijo Frankie –. Yo te ayudaré. Escaparemos de esta celda e iremos corriendo a Monster High para parar esta locura. Voy a llamar a Draculaura para avisarla de que tengan cuidado

Pero observó que no tenía su móvil en el bolsillo

- Vaya, han debido quitármelo para que no pueda comunicarme con nadie – dijo – En ese caso, voy a sacudirle una descarga eléctrica a esa cerradura, a ver si soy capaz de abrirla

- Espera, Frankie – dijo Toralei –. No...

Frankie empezó a acumular en su mano energía eléctrica, dispuesta a usarla para lanzarla a la cerradura, cuando de pronto sintió que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo. Apenas una mínima chispa generada y se sentía tan cansada como si hubiera estado corriendo varios minutos. La energía que había generado se disipó en cuanto ella paró

- Pero, ¿qué...? – se preguntó

- Quería avisarte – dijo Toralei –. Van Villano te colocó mientras estabas inconsciente un dispositivo que absorbe la energía eléctrica que generas. No podremos escapar así

Frankie se tocó el cuello. En efecto, tenía un aparato que parecía un imán y que conectaba a su vez los tornillos que tenía en el cuello. Intentó tirar de él para quitárselo, pero no podía. Estaba como pegado

- Ya intenté quitártelo yo – dijo Toralei –. Pero está sujeto con unos imanes muy potentes. Hace falta mucha fuerza para poder quitártelo

- Genial – dijo Frankie –. Monster High corre peligro y no podemos escapar

**Bien, terminado. Otro capítulo más que finaliza. Esta semana ha sido muy productiva, me ha dado tiempo de terminar dos capítulos durante la misma. Pero siento decir que a partir de la próxima, una vez más volverá a ser un capítulo por semana.**

**Se va acercando el momento de la fiesta. He preferido dejarlo para el próximo episodio, para así centrarme más en estas tramas previas. **

**Ah, por cierto, las mejillas de Spectra se han puesto púrpuras porque es una fantasma. Sería el equivalente al enrojecimiento en una persona. Me he inspirado en Myrtle _la llorona_, de los libros de Harry Potter. **

**Una vez más, mis agradecimientos a:**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _pues sí, de vez en cuando me da por hacer preguntas de este tipo. En cuanto a Malahierba, supongo que ya habrás averiguado cual ha sido su última "jugada", ¿verdad?**

**_metalosis dragunov: _en efecto, los planes de Van Villano van esta vez mucho más allá. Siento no poder revelar nada por el momento, pero todo llegará.**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Y habrá aun mas suspense, te lo aseguro**

**¿Devolverá Jackson el Puzzle Milenario a Cleo? ¿Se convencerá Jackson de que lo suyo con Frankie no tiene futuro? ¿Podrá prosperar la relación Spectra-Invisi Billy? ¿Podrán escapar Frankie y Toralei? Y sobre todo ¿dónde se han metido Van Villano y compañía (planeando algo malo, eso seguro)? No os perdáis el próximo episodio, la semana próxima ¡Nos vemos!**


	15. Una agradable sorpresa

Continúa la historia. A continuación un nuevo episodio

Capítulo 15. Una agradable sorpresa

Frankie aun se sentía ligeramente cansada. El esfuerzo por generar electricidad había sido mayor de lo que se esperaba

- Tenemos que escapar de alguna manera – dijo Frankie –. Ojalá pudiese desintegrar esta cerradura

- Yo podría forzarla – dijo Toralei –. Pero necesito una horquilla del pelo o algún objeto igual de fino

- Pues yo no tengo ninguna – dijo Frankie –. Pero… ¡Eso es! ¡Ya lo tengo!

Frankie a continuación cogió una de sus manos y la separó de su cuerpo

- Tienes que encontrar algún objeto fino que pueda sacarnos de aquí – le dijo Frankie a su mano mientras la sacaba a través de los barrotes y la depositaba en el suelo.

La mano empezó a moverse como si de una araña se tratase, alejándose de allí a gran velocidad. Toralei seguía boquiabierta por lo que acababa de contemplar.

- Tienes que explicarme como lo haces – dijo

Invisi Billy se había vuelto a hacer visible, y estaba rebuscando en su taquilla. Nunca había sido alguien muy destacado, dada su costumbre de hacerse invisible. Normalmente pasaba de todo. Pero con Spectra todo era distinto. Ella no era como otras monstruitas. Era especial. Había hecho bien en invitarla a ir con él a aquella fiesta. Seguidamente, escuchó a sus espaldas un gemido. Invisi Billy vio que era Ghoulia

- Ah, hola – dijo él –. Tu eres la zombi más lista del insituto, ¿no?

Ghoulia movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Entonces gimió

- Oh, ¿me hablas en zombi? Lo siento, todavía no entiendo muy bien ese idioma

Ghoulia entonces sacó un aparato parecido a una grabadora y emitió un gemido idéntico al que había emitido anteriormente. Entonces de la grabadora salió una voz:

- _Necesito tu ayuda para darle una sorpresa a Cleo_ – dijo la voz

Invisi Billy arqueó las cejas. Parece que iban a proponerle algo

- Bien, tu dirás – dijo él

Jackson estaba encerrado en un cubículo del cuarto de baño. Holt estaba junto a él

- No me lo puedo creer – dijo Jackson –. Frankie ha dicho que lo único que la hacía feliz era estar con Andy. Y eso después de lo que me ha contado Cleo

- Yo tampoco consigo creérmelo – dijo Holt –. Sé que Cleo conoce lo bastante bien a Frankie. Me parece poco probable que se equivocara en lo que nos dijo

- Si es así – dijo Jackson –. ¿Cómo explicas la escena que acabamos de presenciar?

- No lo sé – dijo Holt –. Pero no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Sería como querer tocar rock solo con conocimientos de música clásica

Jackson reflexionó unos instantes

- De acuerdo – dijo –. Esta noche le devolveremos igualmente a Cleo el Puzzle Milenario. Pero antes tenemos que volver a encontrar a Frankie. Es hora de que vea que por fin nos entendemos

- ¡Así se habla! – dijo Holt, animado –. Adelante, busquemos a Superfrankie

Mientras, en el otro cuarto de baño, "Frankie" entraba, y tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más, se volvió a convertir en Malahierba

- Qué mal rato me ha hecho pasar ese monstruo musculoso – dijo –. Debe ser el novio de Fransie. Será mejor que me ande con cuidado

En ese momento, entraron Purrsephone y Meowlody, ambas con sus rostros carentes de expresión. Malahierba se dirigió a ellas

- ¿Habéis encerrado a la chica de los tornillos con la otra? – les preguntó

Ambas movieron afirmativamente la cabeza

- Excelente – dijo Malahierba –. Supongo que Van Villano y los demás ya estarán en las catacumbas de este instituto, preparados para el gran momento. Bien, vosotras dirigiros también allí. Yo tendré que seguir haciéndome pasar por Fransie para que nadie sospeche nada. Solo espero no volver a encontrarme con el monstruo de antes

Acto seguido, volvió a transformarse en Frankie, y acto seguido abandonó el cuarto de baño en primer lugar. Las otras dos salieron poco después y se encaminaron por una dirección opuesta a la suya.

No quería llamar la atención para no ser descubierta, así que pensó que lo mejor sería encaminarse hacia las catacumbas, como los demás, y tratar de hablar lo menos posible para que nadie sospechara.

- ¡Eh, Frankie! – dijo entonces una voz

Se giró. Vio que un _normie_ con gafas y el pelo oscuro se acercaba hacia ella

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella

- Mira lo que sé hacer – dijo

Una pirámide invertida que llevaba colgada del cuello brilló. Se transformó en un monstruo con la piel azul con el pelo rojizo

- ¡Ahora soy Holt Hyde! – dijo

La pirámide volvió a brillar. Se transformó de nuevo en el _normie_ que era al principio

- ¡Y ahora vuelvo a ser Jackson Jeckyll! – dijo

Frankie le miró con indiferencia

- Sí, puedes transformarte, ¿y qué? – le dijo

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Jackson –. ¿Es que no estás sorprendida?

Frankie ensombreció el rostro

- Me importa poco lo que seas capaz de hacer. Déjame en paz, _normie_

Y se marchó con la misma expresión de desprecio que tenía la última vez que habló.

Jackson se quedó sin palabras. Había puesto en práctica lo que le había recomendado Cupido, y ¿la misma Frankie que había conocido tiempo atrás y que le consideraba alguien especial ahora lo despreciaba? ¿Ni siquiera había tenido en consideración el esfuerzo que había hecho por que Holt y él se llevaran bien? Se quedó destrozado. Su cara miró al suelo y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas

- Jackson... – le dijo Holt tratando de consolarlo

- No... – dijo Jackson con un hilo de voz–. No puedo. No quiero hablar de ello. Por favor, relévame. Ve y actúa en la fiesta.

El Puzzle Milenario brilló, haciendo que Holt ocupara el lugar de Jackson. Este también estaba perplejo por las palabras de Frankie, pero a él no le habían sentado tan mal como a Jackson

- A mi también me han parecido extrañas las palabras de Frankie – le dijo –. No es propio de ella actuar así. Bien, llegó la hora de actuar. Espero que te anime

Y se dirigió con paso firme hacia las catacumbas.

Draculaura y Clawdeen se dirigían para las catacumbas

- Bien, ya todo el instituto salvo Cleo sabe cuando y donde será la fiesta – dijo Draculaura –. Supongo que todos se estarán encaminando hacia allí. Será mejor que nos cambiemos

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Clawdeen –. ¿Vas a ir con Clawd, verdad?

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? – dijo Draculaura –. Y por cierto, ¿con quién vas a ir tú?

Clawdeen trató de disimular

- Pues... eeeh,... yo... – dijo

- ¿No has encontrado pareja? – preguntó Draculaura sorprendida

- No, no es eso – dijo Clawdeen –. Pero...

- Déjame averiguar – dijo la vampiresa – ¿Vas a ir con Heath Burns?

- No lo creo – dijo Clawdeen –. Mira

Draculaura miró hacia donde apuntaba Clawdeen. Heath iba acompañado de Rochelle Goyle, aquella monstruita con aspecto de gárgola que hablaba con acento francés

- ¡Murciélagos! – dijo Draculaura –. Parece que incluso Heath ha encontrado a alguien con quien ir

- Y yo también – dijo Clawdeen

- Venga, dímelo – dijo Draculaura

- Pero... – dijo Clawdeen

- Eh, Clawdeen – dijo de repente una voz

Ambas miraron. Romulus estaba junto a ellas, con su típico semblante tranquilo

- Ah, hola Romulus – dijo Draculaura

- Hola, Draculaura – dijo él, quien seguidamente se volvió a Clawdeen –. ¿Estás lista?

- Todavía no – le dijo Clawdeen con un ligero enrojecimiento de sus mejillas –. Espérate aquí cinco minutos que me cambie

- De acuerdo – dijo él –. Aquí te espero

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Draculaura estaba muy sorprendida

- Vaya, vaya – dijo sonriendo – ¿Así que vas a ir con el mejor amigo de tu hermano?

- Bueno... sí – dijo Clawdeen –. Yo también conozco a Romulus desde hace mucho tiempo. Me pareció un monstruo muy simpático. Por eso le he pedido que viniera

- Me alegro por ti – dijo Draculaura –. Ahora incluso podríamos hacer planes de parejas: iríamos tú con Romulus, yo con Clawd, Cleo con Deuce, Lagoona con Gil, Frankie con Andy, Abbey...

- Siento decirte que Abbey no tendría pareja – dijo Clawdeen –. Ojalá que pueda encontrar a alguien especial en esta fiesta

- De hecho, creo que podrá hacerlo – dijo –. He invitado a venir a los del instituto del Colmillo Igneo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Clawdeen sorprendida

- Sí, iban a quedarse hasta mañana, así que se me ocurrió que sería buena idea invitarlos a la fiesta – dijo Draculaura –. Además, he visto como miraba a Cryos. Seguro que aun siente algo por él. Ya habrán llegado. Le pedí a Ghoulia que los dirigiera hasta las catacumbas

- Espero que no te equivoques – dijo Clawdeen –. Bueno, vamos a cambiarnos y a reunirnos con Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia y Abbey

- No te olvides a Romulus – dijo Draculaura

Ambas se cambiaron. Draculaura se puso una camisa rosa de manga corta con tirantes negros, unos pantalones fucsia y unas medias de cuadros rosas y blancos. Llevaba unos zapatos negros con lazos rosas y una pajarita fucsia. Se había recogido las coletas, llevándolas a mayor altura y se había puesto un sobrero rosa.

Clawdeen por su parte se había puesto una blusa de cuadros morados con un corpiño azul con rombos negros., unos pantalones morados y unas largas botas de rayas negras y moradas. Se había alisado el pelo, llevándolo semi recogido todo hacia atrás, salvo un pequeño mechón que se había puesto hacia delante.

Ambas fueron se reunieron con Romulus, quien le dedicó una sonrisa a Clawdeen, y los tres se dirigieron a las catacumbas.

Cleo acababa de salir del cuarto de baño, extrañada por encontrarse los pasillos desiertos. Claro que ya era por la tarde, las clases habían terminado y posiblemente todos los alumnos ya se habían marchado. Se dispuso entonces a recoger sus cosas de la taquilla y tratar de buscar a Jackson, que con un poco de suerte no se habría marchado todavía.

De pronto, vio un iAtaud dorado flotando en el aire ¡Era su móvil! ¿Pero como? No recordaba haberse desprendido de él salvo... cuando se cambió de ropa. Se acercó a él, pero tan pronto lo hizo, este empezó a alejarse de ella.

Cleo entonces corrió tras él, que se iba alejando a gran velocidad

- ¡Eh, vuelve aquí! – gritó Cleo – ¡Te voy a echar un maleficio si no te detienes! Eres aquella ex asustadora que podía hacerse invisible ¿verdad? ¡No pienso readmitirte en el equipo! ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!

Cleo corrió tras su teléfono, que se alejaba hacia las catacumbas. Pero ella no prestaba atención hacia el lugar donde iba, solo pensaba en alcanzarlo. Cogió una antorcha para internarse en la oscuridad, mientras seguía aquel punto luminoso en que se había convertido su teléfono. Corrió tratando de no caerse. Entonces vio como su teléfono entraba en una puerta, a cuyo otro lado no había más que oscuridad.

Se internó de lleno en aquella estancia. Su movil aun flotaba

- ¡Te he pillado! – gritó – ¡Dame mi teléfono!

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron muchas voces al mismo tiempo, mientras se encendían unas luces

Cleo observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una gran estancia que parecía el interior de su casa. Estatuas de piedra de sirvientes y esfinges estaban junto a las paredes, que parecían hechas de piedra, con el estilo del antiguo Egipto. En el techo había varias guirnaldas de colores y en el centro de la estancia una gran esfera luminosa, como las de las salas de fiesta. En un lugar destacado, había un trono muy parecido al del salón de su casa.

En el suelo había una gran pista de baile, y en un lado había un gran equipo de sonido con una mesa de mezclas, y vio que en la sala estaban presentes los demás estudiantes de Monster High, vestidos con sus trajes de fiesta

- ¡Por Tutankamon! – exclamó Cleo – ¿qué es esto?

- Felicidades, Cleo – dijo Deuce saliendo de entre los asistentes y abrazándola. Bienvenida a tu fiesta de cumpleaños

Cleo estaba boquiabierta

- ¿Habéis montado todo esto? ¿Solo por mi? – dijo ella

- Sí, Cleo – dijo Deuce –. Esta es la fiesta que mereces

De pronto apareció ante ella su teléfono, que se dirigió flotando en el aire hacia ella. Entonces se hizo visible Invisi Billy, quien se lo entregó

- Lo siento, no era la persona que te habías imaginado – dijo Invisi Billy –. Pero ha sido muy divertida esta persecución

Cleo recuperó rápidamente su teléfono, como si fuese su más preciada posesión

- ¡Y ahora ha llegado el momento de los regalos! – dijo Draculaura entregándole un paquete

Cleo lo cogió y se puso a desenvolverlo. Era un precioso conjunto de Dolce & Fantasma

- ¡Vaya! – dijo ella asombrada – Justo lo que me hacía falta. Nefera se va a morir de envidia

- Y aun queda otro regalo – dijo Deuce entregándole una cajita

Cleo abrió la caja. Dentro de ella había un teléfono muy parecido al suyo, pero este era un poco más largo y fino.

Cleo lo reconoció enseguida

- ¡Pero si es el nuevo iAtaud! – exclamó con asombro

- Así es – dijo Deuce –. Apenas acaba de salir a la venta. Me ha costado mucho conseguirlo, solo para ti

- Oh, Deuce – dijo ella abrazándole –. Este es el mejor día de mi vida

La fiesta acababa de empezar, sonando la canción Monster Face de Lady Gárgola

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Salem Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it monster stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart _

Algunas parejas salieron a la pista de baile, mientras Cleo ocupaba su lugar en el trono. Todas sus amigas estaban allí.

Lagoona estaba junto a Gil. Se había dispuesto el pelo en una larga melena a rayas horizontales amarillas y azules, y llevaba un vestido a rayas horizontales de distintos tonos de azul. Ambos vieron a Kipling, que había venido con sus amigas, Hathi y Toomai. Les dedicó un saludo.

Mientras, Andy estaba abriéndose paso entre la gente, ¿dónde podía estar? Vio donde estaban Draculaura y Clawd, que se dirigían a la pista de baile. Clawd se había puesto una chaqueta azul con anchas negras, unos pantalones negros, al igual que su camisa, y unas botas grises. Y remataba el conjunto una corbata azul

- Hola, Andy – le dijo Draculaura

- Hola, Draculaura – dijo Andy – ¿Habéis visto a Frankie?

Ambos respondieron negativamente

- Es extraño – dijo Andy –. Debería estar aquí, pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte

- Sí, a mi también me parece extraño – dijo Draculaura con gesto de preocupación –. Pregúntale a Ghoulia, a ver. Nosotros también estaremos atentos, si la vemos

Andy se dispuso a buscar a la chica zombi. No era normal que Frankie desapareciera

Abbey estaba sirviéndose un poco de ponche. Vio que Heath se acercaba a ella

- Hola, Abbey – le dijo – ¿No tienes pareja?

La chica yeti apenas le miró

- ¿Tú tampoco pareja? – le dijo ella –

- En esta ocasión no – dijo Heath –. He conocido a una monstruita genial. Se llama Rochelle y es muy simpática

Abbey se sorprendió de escuchar el nombre de la chica que le había mostrado el libro con las ilustraciones de esfinges

- Sí, gárgola francesa ser simpática – le dijo Abbey

- Vamos, deberías buscarte a alguien con sentido del humor, como yo – le dijo Heath –. No conmigo, porque ya he venido con alguien

- Eh, cerillita – le dijo una voz masculina – ¿Nos dejas hablar?

Heath y Abbey se volvieron. Era Cryos

- Si, eeeh yo me vuelvo con Rochelle – dijo Heath –. Hasta luego

Abbey se sorprendió de volver a verle

- ¿Qué hacer tu aquí? – preguntó

- La vampiresa pequeña del equipo de asustadoras nos invitó – dijo –. Nos pareció una buena idea

Vio que Abbey apartaba ligeramente la mirada

- Desde que te volví a ver, sigues con la misma expresión sombría – dijo Cryos –. ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca fuiste así

- ¿Por qué marcharte tú? – le soltó Abbey por fin con un amago de lágrimas en los ojos –. ¿Por qué marcharte y no querer volver a la aldea?

El dragón la miró comprensivo. Así que era por eso

- Lo siento, Abbey – le dijo –. Sé que me marché dejándote sola, que era tu único amigo. Pero quería progresar, quería ser un mejor yo

- ¿Y por eso querer dejar la aldea? – le espetó Abbey – ¿Tu creer que nosotros ser atrasados? ¿Dejaste la aldea porque querer convertirte en alguien que atraiga la atención de las monstruitas?

- No era esa mi intención, Abbey – dijo Cryos bajando la mirada –. Sé que ahora soy alguien que atrae las miradas de las chicas, pero no me enorgullezco de ello. Ninguna monstruita que he conocido ha sido como tú. Jamás he llegado a sentir por alguien lo mismo que una vez sentí por ti

Abbey se conmovió. Así que en el fondo, Cryos no había cambiado. Seguía siendo aquel amigo tan atento y simpático que una vez conoció

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? – preguntó la chica yeti

- Será un placer – dijo él tendiéndole la mano

**Ya está. Otro episodio terminado. Pero creo que me he pasado un poco con el pobre Jackson. **

**Algunos os preguntaréis, ¿por qué he emparejado a Clawdeen con Romulus? Simplemente pensé que sería bueno que todas llevaran una pareja, y como ella era la única de las principales protagonistas que aun no tenía a nadie, me pareció una buena idea buscarle a alguien, y Romulus era el único personaje que se me ocurrió que podría hacer buena pareja con ella (aunque Romulus sea a veces un poco tímido).**

**La canción Monster Face de Lady Gárgola es una parodia de Poker Face, de Lady Gaga. He retocado ligeramente la letra. Igualmente, Dolce & Fantasma es una parodia de Dolce & Gabanna.**

**Se me ha ocurrido igualmente que sería buena idea que Cleo fuese de las primeras en tener el nuevo iAtaud, que sería el equivalente al iPhone 5, que acaba de salir a la venta.**

**En cuanto a los vestidos que llevan, los de Clawdeen y Draculaura son del especial Guerra de Colmillos, el de Lagoona del especial La Chica Nueva del Insti, y el de Clawd del especial Un Romance Monstruoso. Espero haberlos descrito correctamente. Y por cierto ¿alguien sabe como es posible que a algunas les cambie la longitud del cabello de esa forma?**

**Y la "ex asustadora invisible" que creía estar persiguiendo Cleo es uno de los personajes de fondo que no tienen nombre y que suelen salir en los episodios, concretamente aquella monstruita de piel violeta con orejas de murciélago, que mostró su habilidad invisible en el especial Un Romance Monstruoso (al menos creo yo que son la misma). **

**Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a:**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _pues sí, Malahierba sigue haciendo de las suyas, y pronto hará algo más**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por tus consejos. Sí, podría ocurrir que los tornillos de Frankie estén conectados a los nervios, pero en el episodio "Con los cables cruzados", se le caen los tornillos tras un choque y aparentemente no le pasa nada. En cualquier caso, gracias por la idea **

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Sí, conozco el especial Ghouls Rule, que en España se titulará "Fiesta divina de la muerte". Se estrenará dentro de poco.**

**¿Lograrán escapar Frankie y Toralei? ¿Podrá reponerse Jackson de lo que le ha dicho "Frankie"? ¿Encontrará Andy a Frankie? ¿Qué tramarán los malos? Y sobre todo ¿dónde está Perry? (Ups, si esta pregunta no es de este fic). No os perdáis el próximo episodio, que seguramente tardará una semana en estar listo ¡Nos vemos!**


	16. La presentación

Continúa la historia. A continuación un nuevo episodio

Capítulo 16. La presentación

El baile continuaba. Andy mientras buscaba entre los asistentes en busca de Frankie, sin éxito. Preguntó por todas partes, sin obtener respuesta afirmativa. ¿Dónde estaba?

Observó que Holt Hyde ponía música después de dar una de sus sesiones. Se iba a tomar un descanso. Andy aprovechó

- Eh, Holt – dijo Andy

El pinchadiscos le miró

- ¿Sí?

- Disculpa, pero ¿Tú has visto a Frankie? – le preguntó

Jackson, que estaba aislado en sus pensamientos, escuchó también la pregunta. Esperaba que Holt diera una buena respuesta

- Sí – dijo Holt –. Jackson y yo nos hemos encontrado con ella hace casi media hora. Y nos ha soltado un comentario muy desagradable que a Jackson no le ha sentado nada bien

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Andy con sorpresa – ¿Un comentario desagradable?

- Como lo oyes, tío – dijo Holt –. Mi alter ego y yo estábamos haciéndole una demostración de nuestra habilidad para intercambiarnos cuando nos miró con indiferencia y llamó _normie_ a Jackson

Andy estaba perplejo con lo que estaba escuchando. Frankie le había contado lo suyo con Jackson/Holt en el pasado, y de cómo terminó. Ella trataba bien a Jackson, pero no se imaginaba llamándole _normie_.

- Sí, yo he tenido exactamente la misma expresión que tú – dijo Holt –. Superfrankie nunca había dicho nada parecido

- ¿La habéis vuelto a ver desde ese momento? – preguntó Andy

Holt movió negativamente la cabeza. A Jackson había algo que le resultaba extraño. Decidió preguntárselo personalmente a Andy, usando el poder del Puzzle Milenario para aparecer en lugar de Holt.

- Eh, Andy – dijo Jackson

- ¿J… Jackson? – dijo Andy sorprendido –, pero, ¿cómo...?

- Luego te lo explicaré – dijo Jackson –. Ahora necesito que me respondas algo

- Bien, dime – dijo Andy

- ¿Has notado si Frankie se ha comportado de un modo extraño? – preguntó Jackson

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas... – dijo –. Sí, parecía muy nerviosa, como si no supiera quien soy

Jackson reflexionó. Se comportaba de un modo extraño, el que le despreciara y le llamara _normie_, que ahora no apareciera cuando dijo que quería estar con Andy... empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento

- Esto es importante, Andy – dijo Jackson –. Creo que a Frankie le ha pasado algo. Y creo que la que hemos visto actuar no era la Frankie de verdad

- ¿Qué? – dijo Frankie – ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Piensa por un momento – dijo Jackson –. ¿No te parece extraño que de pronto se comporte de forma distinta?

Andy abrió los ojos con gesto de sorpresa. Sí, Frankie se había comportado de forma extraña. Pero, ¿por qué?

Clawdeen se hallaba bailando con Romulus. Él se sentía feliz, pero notó que su pareja estaba nerviosa, mirando a su izquierda y derecha

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Clawdeen? – le preguntó Romulus

- Esto... sí. Estoy mirando a ver si veo a Clawd

Romulus lo entendió

- ¿Aun no se lo has contado? – preguntó Romulus

- No, aun no – dijo ella –. Draculaura sí lo sabe, pero Clawd aun no. Me gustaría contárselo, pero estoy nerviosa. Ahora entiendo como lo pasaron Draculaura y él cuando iban a contarme lo suyo

- No debes preocuparte – le dijo Romulus –. Clawd y yo somos buenos amigos. Él lo aceptará. Seguro que tú aceptaste a Draculaura cuando empezó a salir con tu hermano

- Sí, la acepté – dijo Clawdeen bajando la cabeza –. Pero al principio yo no lo aceptaba, incluso llegué a interponerme en su relación. No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice. Fui después a pedirle disculpas

- Pero seguro que las aceptó – dijo Romulus –. Draculaura es una vampiresa muy simpática. Y yo nunca había visto a Clawd tan feliz. Vamos, anímate. Se lo diremos los dos. Estoy seguro de que se lo tomará bien

Clawdeen sonrió. Sí, Romulus tenía razón. Debía contárselo a Clawd, que seguro que lo aceptaría. Le había pedido a Draculaura que no se lo contara todavía a Clawd. Llegó el momento de buscar a su hermano y contárselo. Cogió a Romulus por la mano y se dispuso a buscar a Clawd por la pista de baile cuando...

- ¡Ay! – se quejó alguien

Clawdeen miró. Acababa de pisar a alguien. Era Howleen

- ¡Tú! – le dijo su hermana pequeña, que aun agitaba el pie con gesto de molestia

Pero no fue el verla lo que hizo que se sorprendiera. Era ver que estaba bailando con un hombre lobo de piel grisácea, cabello rubio y vestido con un jersey verde de rayas. A Howleen se le pusieron coloradas las mejillas, al igual que su hermana cuando vio que Howleen los estaba mirando a ella y a Romulus. El silencio en medio del alboroto de la música era tenso

- Hola, Brocko – dijo Romulus rompiendo el particular silencio

- Hola, Romulus – dijo Brocko devolviéndole el saludo

Ambas hermanas entonces se miraron, dándose cuenta de lo simple de la situación.

- Estooo… me alegro de que tengas pareja para esta noche – dijo Clawdeen

- Yo también – dijo Howleen

Ambas sonrieron, al igual que sus respectivas parejas. Lo único que quedaba en el aire era encontrar a Clawd y Draculaura, que seguían bailando en un rincón más alejado.

Mientras, Heath y Rochelle bailaban. Heath había decidido alejarse de Cryos y Abbey. Aquel dragón le asustaba. En cambio, estar con Rochelle le tranquilizaba, y le hacía sentirse "Heath Burns"

- ¡Eh, fíjate en mis pasos de baile! – dijo él

Heath a continuación dio unos pases de baile torpemente y sin aparente coordinación, tropezando con Manny Taur y cayéndose ambos al suelo con un sonoro estruendo. Rochelle sonrió por lo divertido de la situación. Mientras, Robecca y Venus miraban desde otra zona

- Parece que Rochelle te ha hecho caso – dijo Venus –. Mírala qué feliz está con el monstruo en llamas

- ¿Tú crees que es una buena idea? – dijo Robecca –. Sé que Heath Burns es un ligón, aunque ahora parezca comportarse de forma distinta. Sé que antes que con Rochelle intentó ligar Abbey. Pero ahora parece que está con ese monstruo tan atractivo

- Sí. Eso explica por qué ahora siente pánico de acercarse a ella – dijo Venus –. Ese otro es uno de los jugadores de Colmillo Igneo. Míralos. A ellos también se los ve bien

Efectivamente, Abbey y Cryos estaban bailando con un estilo que eclipsaba a Cleo y Deuce. Cleo parecía molesta por aquel estilo y trataba de imitarlos.

- Sí, se les ve bien – dijo Robecca – ¿Te vienes a buscar pareja para bailar?

Venus asintió. Ambas se dirigieron a la pista de baile en busca de una pareja

Spectra se encontraba bailando con Invisi Billy. Ella se había puesto un vestido rosa con puntos morados, y se había recogido el pelo en una larga coleta

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado un momento para bailar – dijo Invisi Billy

- Ya saqué las fotos más importantes – dijo Spectra –. Así que he decidido que las demás fotos pueden esperar

Spectra trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse flotando a nivel del suelo, ya que así podría bailar más fácilmente. Aun así le costaba caminar, pues se pasaba gran parte del día flotando

- ¿Sabes? – le dijo Invisi Billy –. Lo mejor de bailar contigo es que no hay peligro de que me pises. Solo me atravesarías los pies

Spectra sonrió. Sí, aquel era un monstruo realmente encantador. Solo esperaba que no se hiciera invisible

Operetta se encontraba junto a un antiquísimo órgano, observando como transcurría la fiesta. Parecía realmente contenta, mientras observaba como Ghoulia bailaba con Slow Moe. La zombi se había puesto un vestido rosa claro y se había soltado el pelo, que tenía un aspecto alborotado. Pero eso a Slow Moe no parecía importarle. En realidad, los zombis bailaban con su peculiar estilo de baile

- Parece que los zombis se lo pasan bien, ¿verdad? – dijo de pronto Cupido, que apareció por allí

- No solo ellos – dijo Operetta –. Creo que todo el instituto se lo está pasando en grande

- ¿Y tú no bailas? – dijo Cupido

- Lo mío es más la música – respondió Operetta –. Pero creo que tienes razón. Mira, hay varios jugadores del equipo de baloncesto rival. A lo mejor quieren bailar ¿Te vienes?

- Vale – dijo Cupido –. Desde que el hechizo que nos unió a Clawd y a mí por accidente se rompió, no he vuelto a sentir nada especial por nadie. Vamos a ver si eso cambia

Toralei y Frankie seguían en la celda, impacientándose mientras esperaban a que volviera la mano de Frankie

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en volver contigo? – preguntó Toralei

- Es difícil de saber – dijo Frankie –. A veces actúa como si tuviera vida propia y me cuesta atraparla.

- Genial – dijo Toralei –. Y lo peor es que mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí, Van Villano tiene que estar ejecutando uno de sus retorcidos planes

- Ya hemos esperado bastante – dijo Frankie –. Sé que me costará mucha energía abrir esta puerta, pero el tiempo apremia

Se dirigió a la puerta y se dispuso una vez más a generar electricidad en la mano que le quedaba para ver si conseguía abrir la puerta. Una vez más, empezó a cansarse rápidamente y sin apenas haber generado energía. Dio un traspiés, haciendo amago de caerse al suelo, hasta que Toralei la sujetó

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo la chica gato

- Solo estoy algo mareada – dijo Frankie –. Cada vez que genero electricidad gasto mucha energía

De repente, ambas vieron como la mano de Frankie, que llevaba unas horquillas entre los dedos

- ¡Eh, mira!¡Ha vuelto! – dijo Frankie

- Y esas horquillas deben ser de Purrsephone y Meowlody – dijo Toralei –. Aun nos queda una esperanza

Andy y Jackson seguían buscando. No lograban encontrar ni rastro de Frankie, y por si fuera poco nadie recordaba haberla visto desde que empezó la fiesta.

- Esto es realmente extraño – dijo Jackson

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – dijo Andy –. No hay ni rastro de Frankie. Y no me comentó que fuera a preparar ninguna sorpresa

De repente, las luces se apagaron. Todos miraron hacia uno y otro lado. Sin ver nada. Fue entonces cuando las luces del escenario se encendieron. Aparecieron Purrsephone y Meowlody, cada una a un lado del telón que estaba echado. Seguidamente tiraron de las cuerdas y el telón empezó a alzarse, apareciendo ante ellos cuatro figuras, de las que en ese momento solo se distinguían las siluetas. De pronto empezó a sonar una música.

El último foco de la derecha se encendió mostrando a una mujer planta de edad avanzada, que extendió una de sus manos, transformándose en Frankie y después en la directora Decapitada

- ¡Soy la gran imitadora! – dijo mientras recuperaba su aspecto original y extendía sus brazos hacia los lados – ¡Malahierba!

A continuación el último foco de la izquierda se iluminó, mostrando a un hombre flacucho con un fino bigote y un bombín en la cabeza que llevaba un bastón en la mano. Dejó el bastón en el suelo y se subió encima de él, haciendo equilibrio

- ¡Soy el cazador de rarezas! – dijo mientras bajaba elegantemente y volvía a coger su bastón, extendiéndolo hacia el cielo – ¡Soy Bartleby Farnum!

Seguidamente, el segundo foco de la derecha se iluminó, mostrando a un atractivo vampiro de cabello negro y ojos rosas. Este lanzó besos hacia todos lados, apareciendo corazones que flotaban en el aire

- ¡Soy el gran seductor! – dijo haciendo una reverencia – ¡Soy Valentín!

Por último, se encendió el segundo foco de la izquierda, mostrando a un hombre corpulento de cabello rubio, con bigote y barba del mismo color y vestido con ropa de explorador

- ¡Soy el mayor experto humano en monstruos! – dijo abriendo un ala de su chaqueta en la que llevaba extraños instrumentos – ¡Soy Van Villano!

Purrsephone y Meowlody aparecieron cada una a un lado y extendieron los brazos, como si estuviesen presentándolos

- ¡Los cuatro somos el Consejo de los Malos! – gritaron al unísono mientras cesaba la música

….

No ocurrió nada.

Algunos monstruos tenían caras de perplejidad, otros murmuraban, otros trataban de reprimir una risita… y de pronto todos estallaron en carcajadas

- ¿Lo veis? – dijo Farnum – ¡Ya os dije que teníamos que haberlo ensayado más!

**Listo. Un nuevo episodio finalizado. Espero que os haya gustado el final de este episodio. En cuanto al título, me he inspirado en una frase de la película Megamind: "¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un villano y un supervillano?" "¡La presentación!". Y para esta "coreografía", me he inspirado en la de la del Comando Ginyu, de Dragon Ball.**

**He tratado de incluir a todos los personajes que he podido. Ya que intervienen tantos, qué menos que hacerlos aparecer de alguna manera en capítulos como este, ¿no? Y habréis visto que he emparejado a Howleen con Brocko. Este último es uno de los hombres lobo que aparecen en el especial "Guerra de Colmillos", y sí, es un poco mayor que Howleen, pero pensé que harían buena pareja.**

**Una vez más, mis agradecimientos a:**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _sí, no sería mala la idea, pero he pensado que es mejor que la jaula sea normal. Pero pronto verás a Valentín usando su magia**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por tus consejos. En efecto, Frankie debe tener unas tuercas o algo parecido que conecten los tornillos a su cuerpo. Por el momento, tengo pensado algo, pronto lo verás.**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. Esta historia continuará pronto**

**¿Podrá Toralei abrir la jaula? ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de estos supervillanos? ¿Clawd se enterará de que sus hermanas están saliendo con otros hombres lobo? Y sobre todo… ah, estás aquí, Perry "_Grrrrrrr_". **

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, que estará en una semana más o menos ¡Hasta pronto!**


	17. Monstruos vs villanos I

Continúa la historia. A continuación un nuevo episodio

Capítulo 17. Monstruos vs Villanos I

Tras la "actuación" de los cuatro, Van Villano se dirigió al público

- Hola, monstruos – dijo –. Para los que no me conozcáis, soy Van Villano, y soy el mayor experto humano en monstruos. Tengo una gran historia que contaros

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! – le increpó un vampiro – ¡Ya no nos creemos tus historias!

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – gritó Romulus – ¡Tus historias solo son mentiras!

- Vaya, vaya, estáis más espabilados de lo que imaginaba – dijo Van Villano –. Pero por suerte (o por desgracia) para vosotros, ya no tengo intención de provocar una guerra entre vampiros y hombres lobo

- ¿Qué? – dijo Clawdeen

- En efecto, mis queridos monstruos – dijo Van Villano, moviéndose de un lado a otro del escenario –. Mis compañeros y yo nos hemos replanteado nuestras prioridades. Para mi ya no tiene ningún sentido hacer que los monstruos luchen entre sí ¡Mi nuevo objetivo es destruir este instituto!

Todos los demás enmudecieron

- Una vez no exista Monster High, será cuestión de tiempo que el resto de lugares donde se junten los monstruos dejen de existir. Y mis compañeros, aquí presentes – dijo señalando a los otros tres –, también han venido con sus propios objetivos

- El mío – dijo Valentín –, es vengarme de cierta pareja que provocó que perdiera todos los corazones que había robado

Draculaura y Clawd vieron como Valentín los miraba friamente

- En cuanto a mi – dijo Farnum –, pretendo en primer lugar vengarme de cierto esperpento que me hizo quedar en ridículo, y después llevarme a cierta bestia que se me escapó en una ocasión

Kipling y Andy se dieron por aludidos. El anciano los miraba fijamente.

- ¿Y qué has hecho con Frankie? – dijo Jackson

- Vuestra amiguita de los tornillos está a muy buen recaudo – dijo Van Villano –. Al igual que cierta gata

Los amigos de Frankie pusieron gesto de preocupación

- Bien, grupo, ya sabéis cual es el plan – dijo Van Villano, volviéndose a los suyos –. Ocuparos de vuestros respectivos objetivos. Después me ocuparé de derrumbar esto

- ¿Pensáis que os vamos a dejar que echéis abajo este instituto? – dijo Deuce llevándose una mano a sus gafas – ¡Voy a detenerte!

Deuce se quitó las gafas, mostrando sus ojos de serpiente por los que lanzó un rayo verde en dirección a Van Villano

- ¿Y tú piensas que vas a vencerme dos veces con el mismo truco? – dijo Van Villano con completa despreocupación

Este sacó rápidamente un espejo, en el que rebotó el rayo de Deuce, volviendo hacia su dueño, al que acertó

- ¡Noooooo!¡Otra vez noooooooo! – gritó Deuce mientras se petrificaba

Cleo echó a correr hacia la estatua en que se había convertido Deuce, derramando lágrimas

- Bien – prosiguió Van Villano –. Una vez solucionado este repentino contratiempo, prosigamos. Es el momento de desalojar la sala

Se echó las manos a los bolsillos. Acto seguido sacó una docena de bolas de cristal que contenían un líquido verdoso y las lanzó al aire

- ¡Eso puede ser peligroso! – gritó Cryos – ¡Chicos, ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer!

Los demás dragones asintieron. Se prepararon todos inspirando con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras, Heath veía las bolas que aun estaban en el aire, cuando le vino un repentino mal recuerdo a la cabeza

- ¡Esperad! – les gritó – ¡No lo hagáis!

Demasiado tarde. Los dragones soltaron unas intensas llamaradas hacia las bolas. Estas, al recibir el fuego, empezaron a ponerse rojizas y a agitarse sin parar hasta que explotaron, soltando una gran llamarada que se elevó en el aire y haciendo aparecer a una docena de criaturas de piel azul con ojos rojos brillantes. Iban a cuatro patas, tenían alas y una cola puntiaguda, y su cabeza parecía la de un pulpo, teniendo tentáculos en la zona donde estaba la boca

- Sabía que iban a aparecer esas criaturas – dijo Heath apesadumbrado

Las criaturas se pusieron a lanzar líquidos verdes hacia todos los monstruos que veían. Muchos de ellos echaron a correr, saliendo a toda prisa de allí. Pero algunos de ellos se quedaron. Tenían que detener aquella locura.

- ¡Tenemos que arreglar esto! – gritó Cryos a su equipo – ¡Vamos, tenemos que impedir que ataquen a nadie!

Los dragones desplegaron sus alas y echaron a volar, al encuentro de aquellas criaturas. Tenían que tratar de ahuyentarlas.

Mientras, Clawdeen se dirigió hacia Van Villano, enfurecida.

Pero de pronto aparecieron Purrsephone y Meowlody y le interrumpieron el paso.

- ¿Vosotras de qué lado estáis? – dijo Clawdeen

- Las están controlando, Clawdeen – dijo Cupido, mientras sus ojos brillaban en rosa –. Percibo unas ondas hipnóticas muy fuertes en ellas

- Genial, voy a enfrentarme a unas gatas hipnotizadas – dijo Clawdeen

En ese momento, ambas gatas se lanzaron al ataque, mostrando sus garras. Clawdeen se protegió con los brazos cerrando los ojos.

Unos segundos después los abrió, observando que Romulus estaba delante de ella, protegiéndola. Ambas gatas retrocedieron. Mientras Romulus se derrumbaba. Clawdeen corrió hacia él

- ¡Romulus! ¿Estás bien? – dijo

- Tranquila, solo me han arañado la chaqueta – dijo el hombre lobo mientras se volvía a levantar y le mostraba los rasguños –. Vamos, lucharemos juntos

Clawdeen sonrió. Sí, iba a ser divertido salir con Romulus, después de todo

Venus vio a Malahierba

- ¿Por qué una mujer planta como tú está con estos villanos? – le dijo – ¿Por qué defiendes estas causas tan horribles?

- Yo solo actúo por mis propios intereses – respondió Malahierba –. Poco me importa que los monstruos se peleen

- Es una actitud detestable – dijo Venus

- Oh, querida, yo no diría lo mismo... – dijo transformándose en Venus –... si fuera tú

Venus se sobresaltó

Clawd vio a Valentín, que aterrizaba ante Draculaura y él. Tenía una expresión de frialdad que asustaba

- Hola, pareja – dijo sonriendo –. Me parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar

- No conseguirás volver a hipnotizarme, Valentín – dijo Draculaura – ¡Tus trucos ya no funcionarán conmigo!

- Es cierto, ya he aprendido a no subestimar el amor verdadero – dijo Valentín con total indiferencia –. Pero a este mago aun le quedan algunos trucos en la manga

A continuación hizo unos pases con sus manos. Una bandada de gaviotas apareció de la nada y se dirigió volando sobre la vampiresa y el hombre lobo. Ambos lograron esquivar por poco el "bombardeo" que estaban ocasionando aquellas gaviotas, que al instante siguiente desaparecieron

- ¿Qué se supone que intentas hacer? – preguntó Draculaura

- Digamos que ya que me hicisteis quedar en ridículo una vez, creo estar autorizado para tomarme la revancha – dijo Valentín

Draculaura se estremeció. Valentín estaba completamente fuera de sí. Esto iba a traer serios problemas

Farnum se dirigió hacia Kipling, que le miraba tratando de no temerle

- Hola, Kipling – dijo él

- Hola, señor Farnum – respondió el chico de las orejas de elefante

- Me parece que tenemos una cuenta pendiente – dijo Farnum preparando su bastón

- Nada de lo que le vi hacer con ese bastón servirá para doblegarme – dijo Kipling –. Hice bien en dejarle, jamás trató a nadie bien

Farnum sonrió con malicia

- Solo hice lo que debía – dijo –. Y en cuanto al doblegamiento, he tenido tiempo de incorporarle unos cuantos trucos a mi bastón

Farnum pulsó un botón. De su bastón salió un potente zumbido, como el de una abeja. Kipling se tapó los oidos, gritando. Farnum rió a carcajadas

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo –. Van Villano me ha enseñado algunas cosas sobre monstruos que yo no sabía.

- Farnum – dijo una voz –. Déjale en paz

Farnum vio que Andy se dirigía hacia él

- Ah, si es la criatura que he estado persiguiendo tantos años – dijo Farnum con toda tranquilidad –. La bestia de la isla de la Calavera

- Me llamo Andy – respondió el monstruo –. Y he dicho que le dejes en paz. Es a mi a quien quieres

- Es cierto – dijo Farnum –. Bien, veamos, tengo justo lo necesario para ti

Apuntó con su bastón a Andy. Una lluvia de espinas salió del extremo del mismo.

Andy se protegió, pero no pudo evitar que algunas espinas le pincharan en los brazos. Andy ensombreció su expresión ante el escozor de las espinas

- ¿Qué… qué es esto? – dijo

- Espinas de cactus – dijo Farnum –. Justo lo que necesito para que te enfades

Aunque eran como picaduras de mosquito, a Andy le picaba cada vez más, lo que le estaba poniendo nervioso

- Vamos, vamos – le dijo Farnum – ¿Necesitas enfadarte más? Veamos qué puedo hacer

Vio como Farnum sacaba un silbato y soplaba. Los hombres lobo que quedaban en la sala se agachaban tapándose los oídos. Después hizo aparecer ratones mecánicos del bastón para asustar a Kipling

Andy se estaba enfureciendo. Pero tenía que controlar aquello o podría suceder un desastre

- Veamos, seguiré por esos vampiros de ahí – dijo mientras deslumbraba de un fogonazo a Gory y Bram

Andy seguía enfureciéndose

- Ah, sí, qué pena que no esté aquí tu amiguita de los tornillos para calmarte – dijo Farnum

Andy estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

Cleo seguía derramando lágrimas mientras veía la estatua en que se había convertido Deuce. Ghoulia trataba de calmarla

- Esto es terrible, Ghoulia – dijo Cleo –. Creo que hoy es el peor día de mi vida. Lo último que me falta es...

De pronto vio como Farnum seguía tratando de hacer que Andy se enfadara

- ¡Por Ra! – dijo Cleo – ¡Si Andy se transforma, no cabrá aquí y acabará derrumbándolo todo! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró un amuleto con un rubí brillante. Sí, era lo que necesitaba.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Andy, aun tratando de contenerse. Farnum vio como Cleo se dirigía hacia Andy mientras sujetaba en una mano un brillante amuleto, desapareciendo ambos en cuanto Cleo le tocó.

- ¡No seas insensato! – le dijo Van Villano a Farnum – ¡Si se hubiera transformado aquí, hubiera derrumbado estas catacumbas!¡Te dije que no le hicieras enfurecer!

- ¡Tú preocúpate de tus asuntos! – dijo Farnum – ¡Yo voy fuera, a buscar a esa bestia!

Farnum abandonó la estancia tan deprisa como pudo

Jackson vio que Van Villano se había quedado completamente quieto mientras sus secuaces atacaban. Pensó que podría hacerle frente y con un poco de suerte, sacarle información sobre el escondite de Frankie.

- Este es tu momento, Holt – dijo

Hizo brillar el Puzzle, apareciendo Holt en su lugar

- ¡Sí! – dijo Holt – ¡Es el momento de la acción!

Toralei seguía forzando la cerradura de la celda

- ¿No puedes ir más deprisa? – le preguntó Frankie

- Oye, que fui delincuente, pero eso no significa que pudiera abrir todas las cerraduras rápidamente – dijo Toralei mientras seguía hurgando con la horquilla en el ojo de la cerradura

- Cada minuto que pasa es un minuto en el que pueden estar haciendo cosas horribles – dijo Frankie – Y lo peor es que no podemos avisar a las demás. Seguro que Van Villano ya ha planeado algo para hacer que los monstruos se peleen...

Clic...

Frankie se sorprendió con el sonido

- Listo. No hay cerradura que se me resista – dijo Toralei –. ¿Qué estás esperando, que te tiendan una alfombra roja?

Ambas salieron de aquella mazmorra rápidamente. Tenían que volver corriendo a Monster High. Salieron del sótano en el que estaba la mazmorra y recorrieron la casa, en busca de la salida

- ¡Eh, nuestros móviles! – dijo Frankie señalando dos teléfonos que había sobre la mesa –. Podremos ponernos en contacto con las demás

**Ya está. Comienza la acción. Podría poner episodios de lucha intensa, al estilo anime, pero creo que no encajaría mucho con la temática de esta serie, ¿verdad? Pero por supuesto, todo puede cambiar si os parece bien. **

**He tardado un poco más de tiempo porque componer capítulos como este es más complicado. Del mismo modo, es difícil hacer intervenir a tantos personajes. Y aun queda más acción por delante.**

**Como es habitual, agradecimientos a:**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _aquí empieza la magia. Y todavía queda acción de por medio**

**_Camila: _gracias por tus reviews, pero ¿a qué historia de los 5 estorbos te refieres? Yo solo estoy escribiendo una, y es esta. En cuanto a una posible continuación de "Los malos regresan" (este fic)... es aun pronto para decidirlo. Además, primero tendría que ver especiales como el Una Fiesta Divina de la Muerte, así como más episodios de la tercera temporada, que están ahora mismo en emisión.**

**¿Logrará Holt hacer hablar a Van Villano? ¿Logrará vengarse Valentín? ¿Cuál de las dos Venus es la auténtica? ¿Logrará calmarse Andy?. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio, en una semana más o menos ¡Hasta pronto!**


	18. Monstruos vs villanos II

Capítulo 18. Monstruos vs Villanos II

Nefera se dirigía hacia Monster High en una litera llevada por algunos de sus sirvientes. Tenía curiosidad por lo que Toralei y sus amigas le tenían preparado a Cleo. Esperaba poder pillar a su hermana haciendo el ridículo y recordárselo continuamente.

La egipcia sonrió ante ese panorama. Se puso a maquinar algún plan alternativo por si esa gamberrada no tuviese éxito. Para la ocasión se había llevado algunos de los amuletos que había en casa. Algunos de ellos no le habían servido durante las Asustafinales, pero esperaba tener más éxito en esta ocasión.

Holt cogió su monopatín, que había dejado tras la zona de la mesa de mezclas, y tras unos segundos de manejo, se dirigió directo hacia Van Villano

- ¡Yeaaaaaaaah! – gritó – ¡Esto va a ser un gran golpe!

Holt pegó un gran salto con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto iba a ser directo. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, algo hizo que su monopatín se rompiera y él cayera al suelo.

Holt se incorporó lentamente, quedando de rodillas. Le dolía todo el cuerpo debido al golpe, y aun no se explicaba lo que había pasado. Parecía como si algo le hubiera golpeado.

- ¿Sorprendido? – dijo Van Villano riéndose –. No se puede pillarme por sorpresa

Holt levantó la vista. Vio como llevaba unos guantes metálicos que parecían electrónicos

- Esto son unos guantes especiales – dijo Van Villano adivinando los pensamientos de Holt –. Funcionan con electricidad y son capaces de generar ondas sonoras muy potentes

Holt volvió a convertirse en Jackson. Había algo que tenía que saber

- ¿Electricidad? – dijo – ¿Y de donde sale esa electricidad?

- Digamos que tengo una fuente de energía inagotable, que genera por si misma esa electricidad

- ¡Frankie! – gritó Jackson

- Veo que eres inteligente – dijo Van Villano –. Tu querida amiguita me va a ser muy útil, pues ella me va a proveer de la energía que necesito para acabar con este instituto. Un dispositivo que le coloqué absorbe su electricidad, y me la envía directamente a mis guantes

Jackson no salía de su asombro. ¿Así que habían secuestrado a Frankie solo para robarle su energía y usarla para destruir Monster High? Era terrible. Y lo peor es que ellos no podían hacer nada. Bajó la cabeza. Todo estaba perdido.

Pero de pronto reparó en un bulto tembloroso que sobresalía tras una mesa cerca de donde estaba Van Villano. Jackson vio que el bulto era de... ¿tela? ¡Eso es! ¡Él estaba allí!.

Jackson reflexionó unos segundos "No me gusta decir esto, pero..."

- ¡Vudú! – gritó Jackson – ¡Eh Vudú!

- ¿Qué? – dijo Van Villano sin entender

El bulto dejó de temblar, asomándose una cabeza con pelo azul hecho de tela y dos botones por ojos, uno verde y otro rosa

- ¡Frankie piensa que solo eres un muñeco de trapo inútil! – gritó Jackson – ¡Que no sirves para nada!

Vudú abrió la boca con gesto de sorpresa

- ¡No! – gritó el sin dejar de golpearse el pecho – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Entonces Van Villano profirió quejidos de dolor agarrándose exactamente en los mismos sitios en los que Vudú se daba golpes.

- ¡Este es tu momento, Holt! – dijo Jackson mientras el Puzzle Milenario volvía a brillar

Holt se lanzó hacia Van Villano, tratando de quitarle esos guantes. El humano no pudo esquivarlo y ambos se pusieron a forcejear durante segundos.

Finalmente, Holt fue rechazado con una onda sónica, que le volvió a hacer caer al suelo.

- Es inútil que intentes detenerme – dijo Van Villano –. Mi plan se ejecutará de un modo u otro

Entonces se dirigió a Vudú

- Toma estos auriculares – le dijo –. Esta música te ayudará a sentirte mejor

- Eh, gracias – dijo Vudú mientras se ponía los cascos y escuchaba música

Holt se puso a mirar los cascos

- Eh, si esos cascos son…

De pronto, Van Villano lanzó a Vudú una onda sónica desde sus guantes. El muñeco recibió el golpe en el abdomen que le hizo caer al suelo, aunque no sintió ningún dolor. En cambio, todo el dolor fue hacia Holt, que se arrodilló agarrándose en el abdomen. Van Villano se puso a reir

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo –. Por algo soy el mayor experto humano en…

Una ráfaga de hielo apareció de repente. Van Villano logró esquivarla también.

Observó que Abbey la había lanzado

- Vaya, olvidaba tu presencia, yeti – dijo Van Villano –. Perteneces a esa clase de seres realmente fríos

- ¿Dónde tener tú a Frankie? – preguntó desafiante Abbey

- Oh, ya lo sabrás en su momento – dijo Van Villano con indiferencia

Abbey se preparó para volver a atacar. Frankie era su mejor amiga, y no iba a permitir que un humano le hiciese daño

Frankie y Toralei caminaban con paso firme por un bosque. No sabían cuanto de lejos estaban de Monster High, pero ellas seguían avanzando a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche tormentosa en que se encontraban. Frankie se estaba cansando de un modo inexplicable

- De… debemos seguir – dijo Frankie, que hablaba como si hubiese estado corriendo varios kilómetros

- Frankie, necesitas descansar – le dijo Toralei –. Así no podremos llegar al instituto

- No… no hay tiempo – dijo Frankie –. Mientras hablamos, quien sabe lo que podría estar haciendo Van Villano. Y lo peor es que no podemos ponernos en contacto con nadie usando nuestros móviles. Parece que en las catacumbas no debe haber cobertura

- Siéntate de una vez, Frankie – dijo Toralei –. Mírate, estás agotada. Así no vamos a poder llegar al instituto

- Pero no podemos – dijo Frankie, mientras se sentaba a regañadientes encima de una piedra –. El tiempo apremia

- Creo que tengo algo que nos puede ayudar – dijo Toralei sacando un amuleto con forma de escarabajo y con unas gemas rojas en los ojos –. Lo he cogido de casa de Van Villano

- ¡Toralei! – dijo Frankie con reproche – ¿Es que no puedes estar en una casa ajena sin recordar que eres una delincuente?

- Recuerda de quien era la casa – dijo Toralei –. Este amuleto se parece a los que utiliza Cleo para trasladarse de un sitio a otro. Seguro que puede ayudarnos a llegar a Monster High sin que tengamos que andar más

- ¡Genial! – dijo Frankie – Pero, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? ¡Deprisa, úsalo para llevarnos a Monster High!

Ambas tocaron el amuleto. Frankie se puso a pensar en el instituto, en las catacumbas…

En cuestión de segundos, ambas desaparecieron.

Spectra e Invisi Billy estaban mirando el combate entre Van Villano y Abbey

- Es muy hábil, así Abbey no tendrá ninguna posibilidad de acertarle – dijo Spectra

- ¿Piensas ayudarla? – dijo Invisi Billy

- Sí – dijo Spectra –. A mi también me importa mucho Frankie. Por eso voy a ayudarla

Spectra flotó hacia donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea. Se cruzó con alguna de las criaturas voladoras de las que se estaban encargando Cryos y los otros dragones, pero a ella no le afectaron sus ataques. Logró colocarse sin ser vista detrás de Van Villano. Si lograba atravesarlo, le daría tal sensación de frío que podría quedar inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para que Abbey lo congelara.

- Sigue atacándome – le dijo Van Villano a Abbey –. No lograrás acertarme. Eres demasiado previsible

Estaba quieto. Era el momento. Spectra flotó con toda la velocidad que pudo hacia el enemigo. Pero este, sorpresivamente dio un salto más alto que lo que se podría esperar para alguien de su edad, haciendo que Spectra no atravesara nada. Ella miró hacia adelante y…

Un rayo congeló a Spectra. Parecía que Abbey había atacado al mismo tiempo que la fantasma, y Van Villano con su salto esquivó ambos ataques, haciendo que se anularan el uno al otro

- ¡Spectra! – gritó Invisi Billy mientras salía corriendo hacia el bloque en que se había convertido la fantasma

- Os lo he dicho – dijo Van Villano – ¿Todavía no habéis entendido que es imposible vencerme?

Abbey le miró con más fiereza, y se puso a lanzarle rayos congelantes con más fuerza que antes. Pero el humano seguía esquivándolos con facilidad.

Clawdeen y Romulus trataban de luchar contra Purrsephone y Meowlody. Pero las gatas eran demasiado rápidas, y por si fuera poco lanzaban arañazos que a duras penas podían esquivar.

Lagoona y Gil estaban viendo la situación. Lagoona sentía que debía hacer algo, pero ella no era como Clawdeen. Ella no quería luchar. Si por lo menos pudiese ayudar a Clawdeen…

Entonces recordó algo. Era arriesgado, pero podía funcionar

- ¡Gil, necesito tu ayuda! – dijo –. Tenemos que echarle una mano a Clawdeen

- De acuerdo – dijo Gil –. Confío en ti

Ambos corrieron aprovechando el desconcierto hasta la parte en donde estaban los cuadros eléctricos del auditorio. Había muchos cuadros, uno de ellos tenía que ser el que buscaba

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? – preguntó Gil

- Buscamos uno de los cuadros principales – dijo Lagoona, sin dejar de mirar a un lado y a otro –. Uno como… ¡Ese!

Lagoona señaló de pronto una palanca de gran tamaño, mayor que el de las otras que había en aquella estancia.

- Deprisa, ayúdame a bajar esa palanca – dijo

Entre ambos agarraron la palanca y se dispusieron a bajarla. Pero la palanca ofrecía mucha resistencia. Ambos tiraban con todas sus fuerzas

- Vamos, Gil, con más fuerza – dijo Lagoona

- Estoy usando todas mis fuerzas – dijo Gil

Entonces la palanca cedió

- Ya está – dijo Gil – ¿Qué pretendías con esto?

- Sal y lo verás – dijo Lagoona

Ambos salieron. Clawdeen se había quedado como paralizada, mirando a un gran foco que acababa de encenderse. Era redondo y amarillo. Parecía…

Clawdeen lanzó un potente aullido, que sobresaltó a todos cuantos había allí

- ¡Clawdeen! – dijo Romulus mirando hacia donde miraba ella – ¿Qué te…?

Él también lo vio, lanzando un aullido más potente que el de Clawdeen.

- ¿Creen que es la luna llena? – preguntó Gil

- Exacto – dijo Lagoona –. Ya comprobé una vez que Clawdeen cambia cuando ve la luna llena. Espero que esto funcione.

Ambos lobos parecían en un estado de éxtasis mientras miraban a Purrsephone y Meowlody. Seguidamente se lanzaron a perseguirlas a mayor velocidad que antes. Las chicas gato huyeron asustadas, tratando de ponerse a cubierto de aquellos lobos excitados que aullaban sin parar.

- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! – dijo Lagoona muy contenta

Pero Van Villano también contempló lo que había sucedido. Parece que los hombres lobo se volvían locos al contemplar la luna llena. Tenía que arreglarlo.

Apuntó con uno de sus guantes al foco gigante y lanzó una potente onda sónica, que destruyó el foco al chocar contra él.

Tanto Clawdeen como Romulus se pararon en seco, con expresiones de claro desconcierto.

Mientras, Purrsephone y Meowlody oyeron las órdenes de Van Villano

- ¡Todo ha sido obra de esos monstruos de agua dulce y salada! – les gritó – ¡Ocuparos de ellos!

Ambas vieron a Gil y Lagoona y se dispusieron a atacarlos. Lagoona se protegió, cerrando los ojos. Estaban muy cerca…

_¡Crash!_

Un sonido de cristal roto rompió el silencio del momento. Lagoona abrió los ojos

- ¡Gil! – gritó

El monstruo de agua dulce se había interpuesto entre las chicas gato y Lagoona, recibiendo él el golpe, que le hizo caer al suelo y se rompiera su escafandra. La había protegido

- Descuida, estoy bien – dijo

Purrsephone y Meowlody volvían a ponerse en posición para atacar. Gil y Lagoona las vieron, y se dispusieron a defenderse de ellas.

- Ejem, ejem – dijo una voz

Las chicas gato se volvieron. Clawdeen y Romulus las miraban

- ¿Por dónde íbamos, chicas? – preguntó Clawdeen

Las gatas cambiaron su objetivo. Iban a volver a luchar contra hombres lobo. Se alejaron de Lagoona y Gil a toda prisa

- Te he protegido – dijo Gil a Lagoona cuando se quedaron solos –. No quería que te pasara nada

- Gracias, Gil. Pero sin tu escafandra podrías ahogarte – le dijo Lagoona

- Puedo aguantar todavía – dijo Gil –. Vamos, aun tenemos que ayudar a Clawdeen

Las dos Venus se estaban mandando esporas la una a la otra. Las dos se miraban con idénticas expresiones.

- ¡Deja de imitar a otros monstruos! – dijo una mientras mandaba esporas verdes

- ¡Deja de imitarlos tú! – respondió la otra mandando las mismas esporas

Ambas se protegían de los ataques de la otra. Las esporas podían ser peligrosas si uno no se protegía bien

Mientras, Robecca y Operetta miraban la lucha

- Ayudaría en algo – dijo Operetta –, pero ¿Cuál de las dos es la auténtica?

- No lo sé – dijo Robecca –, pero sea cual sea, tenemos que averiguarlo. Yo también ayudaría, pero podría equivocarme, y no quiero lastimar a una amiga

Ghoulia aun seguía mirando el lugar en donde había estado Cleo antes de desaparecer. La situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Y Cleo podría correr peligro. Se acercó a Slow Moe y se puso a decirle algunas palabras en zombi. Slow Moe asintió. Lanzó un potente gemido y los demás zombis empezaron a reunirse alrededor de ellos dos.

Cupido y Rochelle miraban la lucha entre las chicas gato y Clawdeen y Romulus

- Esto es terible – dijo Cupido –. Es lamentable que alguien obligue a pelear a monstruos con esos trucos hipnóticos

- _Je le sais_ – dijo Rochelle –, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Aunque logremos vencerlas, seguirían estando bajo control hipnótico

Cupido puso una expresión de asombro, seguida de una sonrisa

- Creo que tengo algo que puede funcionar, pero necesito tu ayuda

Rochelle asintió. Quizá aun podrían hacer algo.

Mientras, Cleo y Andy aparecieron justo en el exterior del instituto, justo en el momento en que Andy se transformó en bestia, lanzando entonces un rugido aterrador

- ¡Andy, por favor, cálmate! – le gritó Cleo

Pero la bestia no le hizo caso. Escaló una de las torres mientras seguía rugiendo de forma descontrolada

- ¡Sí, sigue así! – dijo de pronto Farnum, que acababa de aparecer después de haber salido de las catacumbas

La bestia lo vio. Con furia cogió el pararrayos que había en lo alto del instituto y se lo lanzó a Farnum. Pero falló. Farnum logró esquivarlo muy fácilmente. Farnum entonces lanzó una lluvia de fuegos artificiales desde su bastón, que cegó a Andy, haciéndole caer al suelo y provocando un terremoto.

- ¡Farnum! – gritó Cleo – ¡Déjale en paz!

El tipo del bombín se volvió hacia la princesa egipcia

- Ya, ¿y me lo vas a impedir tú?

Farnum apuntó con su bastón a Cleo, y le lanzó una lluvia de espinas de cactus, idéntica a la que le había lanzado antes a Andy. Cleo se protegió con sus brazos. Aquello iba a doler.

Pero de pronto no notó dolor alguno. Miró hacia delante y vio que la había protegido uno de sus sirvientes, armado con un gran escudo. Y no estaba solo. Junto a él había una figura

- Pero, ¿qué…? – dijo Cleo – ¡Nefera!

En efecto, Nefera se movió a un lado del corpulento sirviente que las protegía para dirigirse a Farnum.

- ¡Escúchame, anciano! – le gritó Nefera – ¡Nadie ataca a mi hermana pequeña! ¿Me oyes? ¡Si no tendrás que vértelas conmigo!

**Listo. Otro capítulo con acción acabado. Este sí que me ha llevado tiempo terminarlo. Y lo que está por venir será mucho mejor todavía. **

**Para los guantes de Van Villano, me he inspirado en los que usa Shocker, uno de los enemigos de Spiderman. **

**Y sí, por fin he encontrado un momento para hacer aparecer a Vudú, por si alguno de vosotros lo echaba en falta. **

**El efecto de usar un gran foco como si fuera la Luna llena podréis verlo en el episodio "Pasarela del terror"**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review, aunque yo no he escrito eso, pues está en la sección de libros y yo me estoy basando en la serie y los especiales.**

**_metalosis dragunov: _en efecto, la acción ha comenzado. Y Farnum ahora tiene algunos ases en la manga… o en el bastón **

**¿Alguien detendrá a Van Villano? ¿Alguien sabe cuál de las dos Venus es la auténtica? ¿Por qué habrá protegido Nefera a su hermana? ¿Llegarán Frankie y Toralei a tiempo? Y sobre todo, ¿Por qué no he puesto a Valentín en este episodio? **

**Este es el último episodio que publico antes del especial de Halloween "Una fiesta divina de la muerte". Nos vemos en el próximo, en una semana más o menos ¡Hasta pronto!**


	19. Monstruos vs villanos III

Capítulo 19. Monstruos vs Villanos III

Cleo estaba perpleja

- Nefera ¿has venido a salvarme?

- No te confundas, hermanita – dijo Nefera –. Lo he hecho porque a una De Nile solo puede vencerla otra De Nile. Ahora hazte a un lado y observa como se gana

Farnum no parecía preocupado

- Vaya, vaya – dijo –. Otra momia. Esto se pone interesante

- ¿A quién llamas momia? – dijo Nefera –. Mi nombre es Nefera de Nile, y ahora voy a enseñarte quien soy

Nefera sacó un amuleto que brilló al instante. Una densa niebla negra se cernió alrededor de Farnum, impidiéndole la visibilidad.

- Es inútil lo que hagas – dijo Nefera –. No hay absolutamente nada que te permita ver en esa niebla

De pronto, un gran estallido luminoso disipó la niebla. Farnum estaba de pie, apuntando con su bastón al cielo

- ¿De veras piensas que una simple niebla es suficiente para vencerme? – dijo Farnum –. Es hora de que veas quien soy yo

Nefera y Farnum pelearon, usando ella sus amuletos y él los trucos de su bastón. Cleo estaba impresionada de la cantidad de trucos que tenía en la manga su hermana, pero ambos estaban muy igualados.

En un descuido de Nefera, Farnum se dispuso a lanzar una llamarada, que le hubiera hecho mucho daño a Nefera. Pero una lluvia de ranas de tres ojos se ciñó sobre él, haciendo que errara su puntería lanzando la llamarada hacia el cielo.

Nefera vio que su hermana tenía un amuleto en su mano

- Recuerda, hermanita – dijo Cleo –. Solo una De Nile puede vencer a otra De Nile

Nefera sonrió. Parecía que ambas podrían colaborar juntas por una vez, para variar.

Clawd y Draculaura seguían esquivando los ataques de Valentin. Este hizo aparecer dos grandes huevos morados en sus manos

- Os presento el mejor de mis trucos – dijo –. Usar huevos de gárgola podridos.

Lanzó algunos de ellos hacia la pareja, que hábilmente esquivó unos huevos que al estrellarse contra el suelo provocaban unos olores nauseabundos.

Entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de que Valentin les había hecho retroceder hasta quedar junto al pozo pestilente, el mismo en el que Valentín cayó la última vez

- Vaya, que interesante – dijo Valentin –. Estamos junto al mismo pozo en el que una vez caí. Ahora ha llegado el momento de mi venganza

Con unos pases mágicos, el vampiro hizo aparecer cientos de pieles de plátano por el suelo, alrededor de ellos. Si cualquiera de los dos intentaba escapar, resbalaría y caería a ese pozo

- ¿Qué hacemos, Clawd? – dijo Draculaura, mirando de reojo al pozo, del que emanaba un hedor pestilente

- No lo sé – dijo Clawd, mirando a su alrededor –. Si tan solo pudiésemos alejarnos de este punto...

De pronto enfocó su atención en algunas de las guirnaldas que había en el techo, justo por encima de ellos. Estaban a una considerable altura, pero quizás...

- Ya lo tengo, Draculaura – dijo Clawd –. Necesito que seas una buena asustadora

Draculaura le miró sin entender. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Clawd la cogió de la cintura y la lanzó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras era lanzada, Draculaura vio las guirnaldas y entendió a lo que se refería Clawd. Tan solo esperaba que fueran lo bastante resistente.

Usando toda su agilidad, dio una voltereta hasta que sus rodillas pasaron al otro lado de las guirnaldas, quedando ella cabeza abajo y con los brazos extendidos

- ¡Es tu turno, Clawd! – gritó ella – ¡Salta!

El hombre lobo se agachó y acto seguido pegó un salto con todas sus fuerzas, logrando coger con sus manos las de Draculaura

- Impresionante – dijo Valentin, sorprendido por la repentina forma de esquivar su trampa de la pareja –. Pero eso no os va a servir de nada. La ley de la gravedad está a punto de hacer su efecto

Valentin no se equivocaba. Con el peso de ambos, las guirnaldas estaban empezando a romperse por uno de los extremos.

- ¡Somos demasiado peso! – gritó Clawd – ¡Tengo que soltarme!

Clawd logró balancearse y soltar las manos de Draculaura, logrando caer fuera del alcance de todas aquellas pieles de plátano. Draculaura seguía colgada de las guirnaldas, que no se habían roto, pero no tardarían mucho en hacerlo

Mientras, Valentín trataba de atacar mandando bandadas de murciélagos. Clawd logró cubrirse, logrando espantarlos a manotazos. Tan pronto como los apartaba, los murciélagos desaparecían. Al fin y al cabo, la magia de Valentín solo era temporal

- Eres muy rápido, hombre lobo – dijo Valentín –. Pero no podrás con mi magia. Nadie podrá aplastar mi venganza

De pronto, algo cayó sobre él, haciéndole caer al suelo. Era Draculaura

- ¡Draculaura! – dijo Clawd – ¿Estás bien?

La vampiresa se levantó y se apartó del inconsciente Valentín

- Solo algo mareada, pero estoy bien – dijo Draculaura

- Ven, vamos a ayudar a los demás – dijo Clawd

De pronto, un intenso brillo apareció junto a ellos. Frankie y Toralei se habían materializado de repente

- ¡Frankie! – gritó Draculaura – ¡Estás bien!

Frankie estaba como desorientada

- Hola Draculaura – dijo con tono de cansancio –. Me... me alegro de verte. Van Villano planea hacer algo terrible

- Lo sabemos – dijo Clawd –. Hemos estado luchando contra Valentín. Parece que esto iba muy en serio

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con Andy? – dijo Frankie

- Farnum le hizo enfadarse mucho. Cleo se teletransportó con él al exterior para evitar que destrozara todo

Mientras hablaban, Toralei había salido corriendo, sin que nadie lo notara.

Abbey seguía atacando a Van Villano, que no hacía más que reírse de sus poderes. Mientras, Cryos observó desde el aire la pelea

- Esto no va bien, tengo que ayudarla – dijo mientras observaba a continuación la pelea entre sus compañeros y las criaturas voladoras –. Pero no puedo permitir que estas criaturas ataquen a los demás

- ¡Ve a ayudarla! – le gritó Ridge mientras trataba de contener el ataque de una de las criaturas – ¡Déjanos esto a nosotros!

Los demás asintieron

- Entendido – dijo Cryos mientras volaba hacia la pelea –. Es hora de que ayude a Abbey

Mientras, Heath se hallaba escondido desde que aparecieron aquellas horribles criaturas voladoras. Observó como los semi-dragones estaban luchando contra ellas. En cambio, él estaba escondido, como un cobarde. Se sentía avergonzado.

Vio de pronto a Abbey luchando con Van Villano. Era increíble, hasta una chica como ella era mucho más valiente que él. No podía entonces quedarse de brazos cruzados. Debía echarle una mano, pero ¿cómo?

- Eh, cerillita – le dijo una voz – ¿Quieres ayudarme a derrotar a ese maníaco?

Heath vio a Cryos aterrizando junto a él

- Cuenta conmigo – dijo Heath –. ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Vamos a lanzar fuego hacia sus guantes. Si son metálicos se calentarán enseguida, y no tendrá más remedio que quitárselos si no quiere quemarse

- ¡Bestial! – dijo Heath, entusiasmado – ¡Estoy que ardo de emoción!

- Entonces coloquémonos detrás de él – dijo Cryos –. A mi señal, ambos le lanzamos fuego a los guantes

Ambos se colocaron de espaldas a Van Villano, que seguía esquivando los rayos de hielo de Abbey. Llegó un momento en que él levantó ambas manos

- ¡Ahora! – gritó Cryos

El dragón abrió la boca, echando fuego, mientras Heath hacía lo mismo extendiendo sus manos. Dos grandes lenguas de fuego iban dirigidas a los guantes de Van Villano.

Pero extrañamente, ambas llamaradas no hicieron blanco, sino que pasaron junto a los guantes, haciendo que el fuego rodeara a quien Van Villano tenía detrás

- ¡Abbey! – gritaron a la vez Heath y Cryos

La chica yeti se quedó paralizada mientras veía como el fuego la rodeaba. Se quedó de rodillas y empezó a temblar

- ¡Abbey! – dijo Heath – ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Congela el fuego!

- ¡Oh, no! – gritó Cryos –. Aun tiene miedo por aquello

_- FLASHBACK -_

_Era una tarde tormentosa. Una pequeña yeti y un pequeño dragón jugaban en un bosque cercano a una de las cumbres del Himalaya_

_- Deberíamos volver a casa – dijo la pequeña yeti –. Se avecina una gran tormenta_

_- Vaya, ¿no me digas que le tienes miedo a las tormentas, Abbey? – le dijo el pequeño dragón, mientras revoloteaba entre los árboles_

_- ¿Miedo yo, Cryos? – dijo Abbey –. Soy una yeti. Los yetis no temer a rayos que caen del cielo_

_- Yo tampoco tengo miedo – dijo Cryos –. Los dragones somos muy duros_

_Un rayo interrumpió la conversación. Cayó muy cerca de donde estaban ellos. Asustados, salieron corriendo de donde estaban, mientras veían como se estaban incendiando los árboles. Pronto se hallaron rodeados de fuego. El bosque estaba ardiendo_

_- Debo apagar esto – dijo Abbey, tratando de congelar las llamas que les rodeaban_

_Pero al ser una joven yeti aun no dominaba bien sus poderes de hielo. Trataba de congelar las llamas, pero el hielo que generaba se derretía en cuestión de segundos. _

_- ¡Déjalo, Abbey! – dijo Cryos, tomándola por el brazo –. Tenemos que salir de aquí_

_Pero cuanto más caminaban, más intenso se hacía el fuego. No podían ver por donde iban, y el aire se estaba haciendo cada vez más irrespirable._

_Un árbol se partió de pronto, aprisionando bajo su peso a Cryos, que había apartado a Abbey corriendo, antes de que se le viniera encima._

_- ¡Cryos! – le gritó Abbey_

_- Abbey… vete – dijo Cryos a duras penas –. No te preocupes por mi. El fuego no puede quemarme. Vete y pide ayuda_

_- ¡No puedo dejarte aquí! – gritó Abbey _

_- ¡Vete! – gritó Cryos, mientras trataba de quitarse de encima el tronco que le había caído _

_Abbey salió corriendo. No sabía por donde tirar, y se encontraba perdida, viendo como los árboles incendiados hacían el camino irreconocible. Estaba desesperada._

_Más árboles se derrumbaron pasto de las llamas. Estaba rodeada, y las llamas estaban cada vez más cerca. Trató de congelarlas, pero no podía. Estaba temblando por el miedo. No podría hacer nada._

_De repente, algo la cogió por sus brazos e hizo que se elevara en el aire. Ella miró. Era Cryos_

_- Conseguí liberarme del tronco, ¿estás bien?_

_Pero Abbey no dejaba de temblar. Pasaría tiempo hasta que pudiera recuperarse del miedo_

_- FIN DE FLASHBACK -_

- ¡No podrá apagarlo! – dijo Cryos – ¡Deprisa! ¡Ayúdame a apagar el fuego!

Mientras, Van Villano seguía riendo, satisfecho. Ninguno de los monstruos había sido capaz de vencerlo. Vio entonces como aparecían Frankie y Toralei

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Van Villano –. He aquí la fuente de energía ¿Cómo habrá escapado? Es igual, voy a ocuparme de ella de todos modos

Apuntó con uno de sus guantes al lugar donde estaban Frankie y Draculaura. Pero de pronto sintió como alguien tiraba de su mano hacia abajo, impidiéndole apuntar

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Van Villano mientras forcejeaba con algo que no veía

- No te permitiré que hagas daño a nadie más – le dijo una voz que no venía de ninguna parte. Esto va por Spectra

Van Villano notó como algo lo zarandeaba. Empezó a molestarse

- Los monstruos invisibles tampoco son un problema para mi – dijo mientras sacaba una botella con un líquido oscuro

Seguidamente, destapó la botella y lanzó su contenido hacia delante, revelando una figura, la de Invisi Billy,

- ¿Qué... que es esta porquería? – dijo poniendo cara de asco mientras trataba de quitarse de encima el líquido

- Tinta de calamar – dijo Van Villano –. Muy útil para revelar lo que no se ve. Y ahora que no eres invisible...

Lanzó otra descarga sónica hacia Invisi Billy, haciéndole caer al suelo y volviéndole visible.

Mientras, Holt trataba de convencer a Vudú para que dejara de golpearse, lamentándose por haber confiado en un villano (pues mientras se golpeaba, era Holt quien notaba el dolor)

- Eh, Vudú, deja ya de golpearte – dijo Holt mientras se quejaba de un golpe tras otro. No es cierto que eres un inútil

- ¿Lo... lo dices en serio? – dijo Vudú, mientras dejaba de golpearse

- Claro que sí – dijo Holt –. Eres un tipo enrollado. Gracias a ti casi logro detener a Van Villano

Vudú sonrió. Parecía contento

- Bien, ahora necesito que te marches de aquí. Este lugar es muy peligroso, incluso para ti

Vudú asintió, y se dispuso a abandonar aquel lugar mientras le devolvía a Holt sus auriculares.

- Bien, Holt, ahora tenemos que detener a Van Villano – dijo Jackson

Holt asintió mientras observaba como le lanzaba una onda sónica a Invisi Billy

Volvió a convertirse en Jackson, y trató de enfrentarse otra vez a Van Villano. Sabía que había visto a Frankie, y debía protegerla, de un modo u otro. Ambos se pusieron a forcejear

- Eres más persistente de lo que había imaginado – dijo –, pero ¿por qué un _normie _como tú defiende a estos monstruos? Podrías unirte a mi y ayudarme a destruir este sitio

- ¡Porque soy mucho más que un _normie_! – dijo Jackson – ¡También soy un monstruo! ¡Y no pienso permitirte que destruyas el instituto donde estudian mis amigos!

- Es una verdadera lástima – dijo Van Villano –. Pero incluso los tipos como tú tienen un punto débil

En medio del forcejeo, cogió el Puzzle Milenario y lo estrelló contra una pared, haciendo que se desarmara en pedazos otra vez. Seguidamente, logró rechazar a Jackson con otra onda sónica.

Las dos Venus seguían enviándose esporas, sin que la balanza se decantase por ninguna de las dos.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – dijo Operetta –. Esto no tiene ningún sentido

- ¡Ya lo tengo! – dijo Robecca –. Escúchame bien

Poco después ambas se acercaron a las dos Venus

- Eh, chicas, esto no va a ninguna parte – dijo Operetta

- Es cierto – dijo Robecca – ¿Por qué no os tomáis algo y os tranquilizáis?

Les tendieron unos refrescos en vasos de plástico. Ambas se tranquilizaron mientras bebían, aunque ambas tenían expresiones de sospecha mientras miraban a Operetta y Robecca. Poco después ambas tiraron sus vasos a las papeleras que había cerca

- Bien, chicas, bien hecho – dijo Robecca

Acto seguido, Operetta, lanzó una onda sónica hacia una de las dos Venus, que se tapó los oídos, tratando de protegerse del ruido estridente. Segundos más tarde, se transformó en Malahierba

- ¿Cómo me habéis descubierto? – dijo enfadada

- Ha sido muy sencillo – dijo Robecca –. Venus se preocupa por el medio ambiente, y mientras tú has tirado el vaso a la papelera, Venus lo ha tirado al contenedor de reciclaje de plásticos

- Gracias, amigas – dijo Venus –. Menos mal que no soy la única que se toma el medio ambiente en serio

Malahierba estaba refunfuñando. La habían descubierto, y estaban tres contra una. Cogió de su bolsillo una esfera negra y la arrojó al suelo. Se generó una cortina de humo, que le permitió escapar

Farnum apuntó al suelo con su bastón. Una detonación hizo temblar el suelo, provocando que ambas hermanas cayeran.

- ¿Lo véis? – dijo Farnum riéndose –. Yo soy el gran Bartleby Farnum. Nadie puede conmigo

De pronto una sombra apareció ante ellos. Andy había vuelto a levantarse, y parecía más furioso que nunca. Alargó sus grandes manos, dispuesto a atacar a Farnum, cuando...

Farnum le apuntó con su bastón, haciendo que de él salieran gruesas cadenas, que le aprisionaron, impidiéndole moverse. El extremo de las mismas era el bastón de Farnum, que este dejó clavado al suelo.

Andy trataba de forcejear, pero no podía romper las cadenas, ¿cómo era posible?

- Es inútil que trates de forcejear – dijo Farnum –. Estas cadenas son mágicas. No se romperán tan fácilmente. Ese vampiro me ha ayudado instalar este truco. Al final va a resultar útil, después de todo

Farnum no paraba de reir por su victoria, cuando de pronto vio que se acercaba a él un gran grupo de zombis, gimiendo

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Nefera – ¿Son zombis?

- Sí, es la pandilla de este instituto – dijo Cleo – Y entre ellos está... ¿Ghoulia?

En efecto, la zombi más lista del instituto estaba entre el grupo de zombis, guiñándole un ojo a Cleo mientras se dirigía junto a su grupo hacia Farnum. Todos llevaban los brazos hacia delante e iban dando gemidos. Farnum se sobresaltó ligeramente al verlos

- ¿Otro grupo de esperpentos? – dijo –. No podréis conmigo

Agarró una pelota de baloncesto de una caja que había cerca de él y la lanzó hacia el grupo. El pelotazo le dio en toda la cabeza a Max Muerto que Vivo, haciéndole caer al suelo. Pero el resto de zombis seguía.

Farnum fue cogiendo los balones que había en la caja y los lanzó uno tras otro contra aquella pandilla de zombis. Sus pelotazos fueron tumbando uno tras otro a los zombis. Pero cuantos más tumbaba, más se volvían a levantar.

Llegó un momento en que estaban muy cerca de él. Farnum empezó a desesperarse. Podía ver de cerca sus caras casi inexpresivas y sus pieles de tonos azul a verde. Pero lo que más le aterraba eran sus manos extendidas. Todos iban a por él.

- ¡Atrás todos! – gritaba Farnum mientras les seguía arrojando balones – ¡Atrás!

Las manos estaban a escasos centímetros de él. Casi podía notar el tacto. Lanzó su última pelota, que derribó a Slow Moe. Pero entonces los otros zombis pusieron sus manos sobre él

- ¡Soltadme, esperpentos! – gritaba Farnum – ¡Soltadme! ¡Soy Ba...! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaah!

**Ya está. El final me ha quedado un poco Resident Evil, ¿no os parece? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Antes de nada, señalar que después de ver el especial "Una fiesta divina de la muerte", y constatar algunas diferencias con la trama que estoy desarrollando en esta historia (no entraré en detalles para los que no lo hayáis visto), tan solo debo decir que no voy a modificar nada, pues entonces tendría que reescribir esta historia desde el principio.**

**Aquí ya habéis visto algo del pasado de Abbey. Y quiero constatar que no le da miedo el fuego en si mismo, sino el estar rodeada de fuego.**

**En cuanto a la forma de ser de Venus, me he inspirado en parte en el episodio "Reciclaje monstruoso", que es el debut de Venus en los episodios y que por fin está en español.**

**Además, otra observación. Aunque Malahierba puede transformarse en quien desee, no puede imitar sus habilidades. Es capaz de lanzar esporas porque es una mujer-planta, al igual que Venus.**

**También siento haber tardado tanto. Este capítulo ha sido más difícil de organizar.**

**Por último, agradecimientos a:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. La historia se acerca a su momento crítico**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _Sí, Valentín tramaba algo. Y creo que todavía le queda algo por hacer**

**_Lucia-nami 14: _aun no he decidido si haré una continuación, pero tengo alguna idea en mente **

**¿Cambiará las tornas la presencia de Frankie? ¿Habrá dicho Valentín su última palabra? ¿Habrá huido Malahierba? ¿Podrá hacer algo Jackson? Y sobre todo, si se han comido los zombis a Farnum ¿Habrán dejado algo? **

**Se acerca el momento más crítico de este fic. El próximo episodio será más emocionante que nunca. Nos vemos en una semana más o menos ¡Hasta pronto!**


	20. Monstruos vs villanos IV

Capítulo 20. Monstruos vs Villanos IV

Farnum despertó. Estaba rodeado de zombis

- _Bienvenido_ – le dijo una voz electrónica

Farnum miró asustado a los zombis. Estaban reunidos a su alrededor, y todos parecían calmados

- _Ahora eres uno de nosotros_ – le dijo Slow Moe, también con voz electrónica

- _Y tu nuevo aspecto es sensacional_ – le dijo Ghoulia, también con voz electrónica –. _Mírate_

Ghoulia le mostró un espejo. Farnum se miró horrorizado. Ahora su piel era verdosa, al igual que la de los otros zombis

- ¡Me he convertido en un esperpentoooo! – gritó

Farnum salió corriendo, alejándose de aquella multitud, horrorizado. Mientras, los zombis reían sosteniendo sus aparatos traductores mientras Ghoulia sostenía triunfante una caja de pinturas para la cara

Mientras, un furgón del manicomio se acercaba a las inmediaciones de Monster High

- Mira que hacernos salir en una noche tormentosa como esta – dijo uno

- Pero nos han llamado para decirnos que el esperpento que escapó del manicomio está otra vez por aquí – dijo el conductor

- ¡Eh, mira! – dijo el otro –. Por ahí va

- Sí, y sigue tan esperpento como siempre – dijo el conductor, aparcando el furgón

En efecto, Farnum iba corriendo hacia ellos, que aprovecharon y lo atraparon rápidamente

- ¿Creías que te ibas a escapar de nosotros? – le dijo uno de los loqueros

- ¡Vosotros! – gritó Farnum –. ¡Soltadme ahora mismo! ¡Esta vez si que me he convertido en un esperpento!

- Sí, y estás realmente horrible con esa pintura en la cara – dijo el otro loquero –. Venga, directo al manicomio

- ¿Pintura? – dijo Farnum –. Pero entonces... ¡No! ¡Al manicomio otra vez nooooooo!

Los loqueros metieron a Farnum en la furgoneta y a continuación se marcharon de allí a toda velocidad, mientras Farnum se asomaba por la ventana trasera del furgón gritando:

- ¡Yo soy Bartleby Farnuuuuuuuuuuuuum!

Mientras, Cleo hablaba con Ghoulia

- Bien hecho, Ghoulia – le dijo Cleo –. Ha sido buena tu idea de maquillarle como si fuera un zombi. Y mejor ha sido la de avisar a los del manicomio para que se lo llevaran

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Qué no has sido tú quien los ha llamado? – dijo –. Qué extraño, ¿quién habrá sido, entonces?

- Eso no me importa – dijo Nefera –. Bien, hermanita, espero que entiendas que esta es la última vez que te defiendo de algo. A partir de ahora todo volverá a ser como siempre

- No esperaba menos de ti, Nefera – dijo Cleo

- Ah, y una última cosa... – dijo Nefera –. Feliz cumplespantos

Nefera dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la litera que sostenían sus sirvientes. Se subió a ella y emprendió la marcha, alejándose también de Monster High.

Mientras, Andy se había calmado, recuperando su forma de monstruo original, con lo cual las cadenas que le inmovilizaban se soltaron. Cleo corrió hacia él

- ¡Andy! – dijo Cleo – ¿Estás bien?

- Un poco mareado – contestó Andy –. Pero estoy bien. Gracias por impedir que destruyera las catacumbas

- No ha sido nada – dijo Cleo –. Pero ahí abajo sigue habiendo problemas

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Andy –.Vamos, tenemos que averiguar qué ha pasado con Frankie

En las catacumbas, mientras tanto, Rochelle y Cupido iban corriendo hacia el auditorio. Cupido llevaba consigo su ballesta y sus flechas.

- Gracias por ayudarme a entrar en mi estudio radiofónico – dijo Cupido –. No llevaba conmigo las llaves

- No hay de qué – dijo Rochelle –, aunque siento haber destrozado la puerta. Tengo demasiada fuerza

- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Cupido –. La puerta podré reemplazarla. Pero después de una cerradura congelada, un cristal de vitrina destrozado y ahora una puerta rota, estoy que me voy a arruinar

- Lo siento – se disculpó Rochelle –, pero ¿por qué hemos ido a por tu ballesta? De poco va a servir el poder amoroso de tus flechas

- Amiga mía – dijo Cupido –. No todas mis flechas son amorosas

Mientras, Cryos y Heath habían logrado apagar el fuego que rodeaba a Abbey. La chica yeti aun estaba asustada

- ¿Estás bien, Abbey? – dijo Cryos, abrazándola

- S…sí – dijo Abbey, todavía temblando –. Gracias

- Menos mal que hemos apagado el fuego a tiempo – dijo Cryos

- Sí, pero ¿por qué a ese tío no le ha afectado el fuego que le hemos arrojado? – dijo Heath

- Eso es, mi incendiario amigo – dijo Van Villano –, porque he tomado mis precauciones

Les mostró un colgante en forma de fénix que llevaba colgado del cuello

- Es un amuleto contra el fuego – dijo orgullosamente –. Mientras lo lleve encima, ninguna llama podrá tocarme

- Sí, es una lástima que no podáis hacer nada contra él – dijo Malahierba, que había aparecido de pronto junto a Van Villano

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Van Villano –. Creí que te ibas a ocupar de sembrar el caos y la confusión entre las monstruitas

- Lo he intentado – dijo Malahierba –. Pero son más listas de lo que pensaba

- Siempre fallando – dijo Van Villano –. Descuida, de estos me ocuparé yo

Finalmente, apuntó al techo con ambas manos. Había llegado el momento de derrumbar el instituto

- ¡Espera! – le dijo una voz

Ambos vieron como aparecía Frankie, con paso tembloroso, pero firme

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es Frankie Stein, la monstruita que siempre está frustrando mis planes – dijo Van Villano –. Pero esta vez has llegado demasiado tarde. Pronto de este instituto no quedarán más que las ruinas

- No si yo puedo impedirlo – dijo Frankie

Acto seguido, lanzó una descarga eléctrica contra los guantes de Van Villano. Esto le sorprendió

- Increíble – dijo Van Villano –. Veo que aun te queda energía. Pero cada vez que uses tu electricidad, el aparato que llevas colocado te absorberá más y más

Frankie notó de repente mucho cansancio. Draculaura le había comentado los planes de Van Villano, y no tardó en deducir que a los guantes que llevaba puestos iba a parar la electricidad que le absorbía aquel aparato. Tenía que hacer algo.

Gil y Lagoona aun contemplaban el combate entre Clawdeen y Romulus y las chicas gato

- Tenemos que hacer algo para distraerlas – dijo Lagoona –. Así podrían tratar de inmovilizarlas

- Tengo una idea – dijo Gil, cuya voz empezaba a sonar ahogada –. ¿Todavía tienes tu puntero láser?

Lagoona asintió

- Pues es hora de que comprobemos si es cierta la curiosidad de los gatos – dijo Gil sonriendo

Clawdeen y Romulus seguían tratando de inmovilizar a las chicas gato, pero estas eran muy rápidas. No era fácil acercarse a ellas. De pronto fueron a atacarles cuando una luz roja en el suelo atrajo su atención. Ambas la miraron fijamente, y la siguieron con la vista cuando esta se movió a gran velocidad, alejándose de allí. Instintivamente ambas la siguieron, tratando de cogerla con sus zarpas. Los hombres lobo se miraron, perplejos. Entonces vieron a Gil, que sostenía el puntero láser

- Gracias, Gil – dijo Clawdeen –. Ahora podremos inmovilizarlas más fácilmente

Pero repentinamente a Gil se le cayó el puntero de la mano y cayó de rodillas

- ¡Gil! – gritó Lagoona

- Me... ahogo – dijo casi sin voz – ... agua... agua...

Mientras, Purrsephone y Meowlody, al ver desaparecer el punto rojo del láser, se volvieron hacia Clawdeen y Romulus

- ¡No te preocupes, Lagoona! – dijo Clawdeen –. Nos ocuparemos de ellos. Tú ayuda a Gil

Ambos se prepararon otra vez para enfrentarse a las chicas gato

Draculaura no había ido con Frankie porque Valentin se había vuelto a levantar, más decidido a vengarse que nunca. Clawd y ella estaban preparados para volver a defenderse de él

- ¡Te vas a enterar! – dijo Valentin yendo hacia ellos

De repente, una especie de polvo blanco apareció volando frente a él. Valentín, al aspirarlo se puso a toser como un loco. Draculaura no entendía nada

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo

Clawd usó su olfato

- Es ajo – dijo Clawd –. Entonces, esto significa…

Ambos miraron a donde venía el ajo. Howleen había puesto en marcha un ventilador apuntando a Valentin y había abierto sobre el mismo un saco de ajo en polvo

- ¡Nadie ataca a mi hermano, chupasangres! – dijo

El vampiro estaba más nervioso que nunca. El ajo les provocaba ese efecto. Pronto aparecieron Purrsephone y Meowlody para ayudarle a levantarse. Clawdeen y Romulus también habían aparecido junto a Clawd y Draculaura

- Parece que lo vuestro se está poniendo interesante – dijo Clawdeen

- No lo sabes bien – dijo Clawd – ¿Qué tal un trabajo en equipo?

- Por mi, estupendo – dijo Romulus

De pronto, vinieron volando dos flechas que acertaron a Purrsephone y Meowlody, desapareciendo en cuanto las tocaron. Ambas pusieron entonces una expresión de desconcierto

- ¡Diana! – dijo Cupido, que estaba junto con Rochelle –. Ahora vas a ver lo que ocurre

Valentin miraba a las dos, que aun estaban con síntomas de mareo

- Bueno, ¿a qué estáis esperando? – dijo – ¡Atacadles de una vez!

Entonces las dos se volvieron hacia él, al principio con la expresión de desconcierto, pero seguidamente sus ojos se volvieron brillantes en un intenso color rojo, y ambas se lanzaron en persecución de Valentín, el cual dio media vuelta y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas

- Vaya, ¿eso eran flechas? – dijo Romulus

- Sí – dijo Clawd –. No te quieras imaginar qué te pasa si te toca una de esas

- Pero, ¿por qué se han puesto a perseguir a Valentin? – dijo Draculaura – ¿Esas flechas no eran amorosas?

- Realmente, no – dijo de pronto Cupido, que se acercaba a ellos. He usado flechas como esta

Entonces les mostró una flecha que se parecía mucho a las que le habían visto utilizar la otra vez que Valentin estuvo en Monster High. La única diferencia era que en el extremo había un corazón... tachado

- Son flechas de odio – dijo Cupido –. Tan efectivas como las de amor, pero mucho más peligrosas

Todos se sorprendieron

- Vaya – dijo Clawdeen –. Entonces, ¿si te toca una de estas sientes odio instantáneo por el primer monstruo que veas?

- Exactamente – dijo Cupìdo –. Espero que con esto se haya anulado el encantamiento que había echado ese vampiro sobre las chicas gato

Los alumnos de Colmillo Ígneo estaban luchando contra las criaturas voladoras. Sin Cryos, eran uno menos para luchar. Las fuerzas entre ambos grupos estaban igualadas. Los semi-dragones echaban fuego, pero eso no parecía asustar a aquellas criaturas. No en vano, el fuego era lo que las había creado.

- ¡No puedo más! – dijo Charz, a punto de dejar de volar

- ¡Tienes que aguantar! – dijo Ridge – ¡Debemos de echar de aquí a estas criaturas! Todavía quedan monstruos en peligro

De pronto, un aterrador rugido sobresaltó a todos cuantos se hallaban en el aire. De la nada apareció un dragón (no un semi-dragón como ellos, sino un dragón auténtico), que salió volando, dispuesto a atacar a aquellas criaturas. Era verde, y tenía un cuello muy largo. Sus ojos parecían de serpiente, y volaba rugiendo a aquellas criaturas, las cuales huyeron espantadas ante la furia del dragón. Los semi-dragones se sorprendieron

Mientas, Valentin huía de sus perseguidoras. A pesar de ser rápidas, él lo era más. Miró hacia atrás jactándose de lograr escaparse cuando de pronto resbaló con una de las pieles de plátano que había hecho aparecer anteriormente mediante su magia, y dando tal patinazo que acabó cayéndose en el pozo nauseabundo.

Las chicas gato, al percibir aquel olor tan pestilente, se alejaron de allí. Mientras, Valentín gritaba

- ¡Otra vez nooooooooo! – gritaba mientras percibía el nauseabundo olor que emanaba – ¡Ahora sí que voy a vengarme!

Se transformó en murciélago para salir del pozo. Una vez estuvo fuera del mismo, recobró su forma de vampiro

- ¡Os vais a enterar! – gritó, casi fuera de sí – ¡No voy a parar hasta que caigáis todos ahí abajo!

- ¡Valentín! – dijo de pronto una voz

- Rayos... – dijo Valentín, asustado –. Esa voz...

Apareció ante todos una vampira bajita y rechoncha con los ojos tan rosas como Valentin, y que llevaba su negro pelo recogido en un moño

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – gritó la vampira – ¡Y además oliendo a rayos! ¿Dónde te has estado metiendo?

- Pe... pero mamá, yo... – dijo Valentin

- ¡Sin peros! – dijo ella cogiéndole por la oreja – ¡Ahora mismo vamos a casa, a darte un baño! ¡Y después te quedarás castigado por lo menos un par de años!

Los demás, viendo el espectáculo se echaron a reír, mientras el vampiro era sacado de allí a tirones

Jackson se había vuelto a levantar, y vio a Frankie ¡Estaba bien! Pero estaba decidida a enfrentarse a Van Villano. Pero ella no parecía encontrarse en buenas condiciones. Si Van Villano la atacaba... ¡No! Podría no resistirlo. Tenía que ir a ayudarla.

Frankie emitió una fuerte descarga hacia los guantes de Van Villano, quien a su vez emitió unas ondas sonoras.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, provocando una ligera explosión. Frankie se arrodilló

- No merece la pena que me ataques – le dijo Van Villano –. Has hecho doble gasto de energía, y no creo que te quede mucha electricidad para poder atacarme

Frankie no le escuchaba. Se reincorporó lentamente, decidida a detenerlo

- No... vas... a destruir este instituto – dijo Frankie, preparándose para soltar una nueva descarga. Van Villano también se estaba preparando para responder

- Eh, Van Villano – dijo Jackson agitando las manos

El humano miró a Jackson, justo en el momento en que Frankie soltó una descarga eléctrica de mayor potencia que cualquier otra que hubiera soltado con anterioridad. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió de la potencia. Esa descarga acertó en los guantes de Van Villano, logrando que los circuitos que tenían estos se quemaran. Van Villano se los quitó corriendo, con la ayuda de Malahierba

- ¡Has destruido mis guantes! – dijo Van Villano –. Pero todavía no me has vencido. Aun me quedan algunos artilugios contra monstruos

- Eh... disculpen – dijo una voz –. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi novia?

Van Villano y Malahierba se giraron. Deuce estaba junto a ellos justo en el momento en que se quitó las gafas. De sus ojos salió un rayo de luz verde que al acertarles les convirtió en estatuas de piedra. Deuce se volvió a poner sus gafas

- Pues sí, el ser humano es el único que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra – dijo Deuce

Jackson sonrió. Pero no todo fueron alegrías. Miró a Frankie y vio que esta se desplomó al suelo

- ¡Frankie! – gritó Jackson, que corrió a ayudarla

La chica de los tornillos había caído inconsciente

**Hola a todos. Un nuevo capítulo que termina, y ya le queda poco para el final. **

**Por un lado quería aclarar que en ningún momento había pensado en "liquidar" a personajes, por muy malos que pudieran parecer. Por si acaso, quiero aclarar que estos zombis ni comen carne humana ni pueden convertir a alguien en uno de los suyos al morderlo. Solo pretendían pegarle un buen susto a Farnum.**

**En la mitología romana, Cupido no solamente podía lanzar flechas de amor, sino también de odio. Es por eso que tomé esa idea para esta parte de la historia.**

**De paso he explicado por qué a Van Villano no le quemaron las llamaradas en el anterior capitulo (con las prisas, olvidé haberlo puesto).**

**Y luego está lo del dragón que ha aparecido (algunos ya sabréis de quien se trata).**

**Bien, en este episodio no puedo dar agradecimientos, al no haber recibido reviews. En cualquier caso, se va acercando el final de este fic**

**¿Lograrán reanimar Frankie? ¿Podrá Lagoona salvar a Gil? ¿Cómo se ha despetrificado Deuce? ¿Dónde se ha metido Toralei? Y sobre todo, ¿Hasta cuando estará castigado Valentín? (va por ti, Moonlight wolfgirl) **

**Los malos están fuera de combate. Pero todavía le queda argumento a este fic. El próximo episodio, en una semana más o menos ¡Hasta pronto!**


	21. Salvando a Frankie

Capítulo 21. Salvando a Frankie

Toralei bajaba en silencio hasta las catacumbas. Había salido anteriormente para avisar por teléfono al manicomio y a la madre de Valentin, y de paso despetrificar a Deuce y a una estatua de dragón que había encontrado en su camino con unos polvos que había robado de la casa de Farnum. Esperaba que con todo aquello se hubiera remediado la situación de caos que ella misma había generado. Esperaba que todo aquello hubiera servido para algo. Y de paso que sus amigas Purrsephone y Meowlody ya estuvieran fuera del control de Valentín.

Al llegar al auditorio, aun reinaba el desconcierto, pero por lo menos vio que Van Villano y Malahierba volvían a ser estatuas de piedra, y no había ni rastro de Valentín.

Pero le desconcertó ver un corro de monstruos alrededor de Frankie, que estaba desmayada

- Oh, vaya… – dijo

Deuce seguía mirando la estatua en que había convertido a Van Villano y a Malahierba. Esperaba que esta vez se quedaran más tiempo petrificados.

Una ráfaga de aire le sacó de esos pensamientos. Miró de donde procedía. Era el dragón que había hecho huir a las criaturas voladoras que había divisado al poco de despetrificarse. En ese momento, estaba posándose suavemente en el suelo, a pocos metros de él. El dragón le miraba con los ojos enternecidos. Deuce se quedó impresionado mirándolo. Unas lágrimas cayeron por debajo de sus gafas

- ¡Drago! – gritó Deuce corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo – ¡Eres tú!

Deuce le abrazó fuertemente. El dragón correspondió su cariño dándole un lengüetazo. Era su mascota, que petrificó por accidente cuando era un niño

- ¡Como me alegro de volver a verte, amigo! – dijo Deuce, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, aun cubiertos por sus gafas –. No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos todos estos años

El dragón también cerró los ojos. Su amo había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio, pero seguía sintiendo el mismo afecto por él.

- ¡Deuce! – dijo Cleo, que había aparecido de pronto y corría a abrazarle – ¡Estás bien!

Deuce se alegró también del abrazo de su novia, aunque Cleo se sorprendió de ver al dragón. La criatura también se sorprendió de ver la confianza que se tomaba aquella desconocida con su amo.

Invisi Billy se estaba reincorporando tras haberse recuperado del ataque de Van Villano. Había hecho lo posible por ayudar, pero había fracasado. Miró entonces el bloque de hielo en que aun estaba prisionera Spectra. Abbey, acompañada de Cryos y Heath, iban hacia él

- Yo sentir mucho – le dijo Abbey –. No ser mi intención dejarla helada

Invisi Billy la miró con gesto comprensivo. No podía reprocharle nada

- Disculpas aceptadas – dijo –. Ahora, ¿podríais ayudarme a liberarla?

- Sí, vamos a derretir esto – dijo Heath

- No ser necesario – dijo Abbey, acercándose al bloque de hielo y tocándolo

El bloque desapareció en cuestión de segundos, dejando libre a Spectra, que miraba a todos con incomprensión mientras flotaba en el aire

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – dijo

- Tu intentar atravesar a enemigo al mismo tiempo que yo he lanzado rayo congelante – le dijo Abbey –. Yo sentirlo mucho

- Yo intenté detener a Van Villano – dijo Invisi Billy –. Pero fracasé

Spectra se miró, incrédula. Era la primera vez que se había sentido atrapada en algún sitio. Y luego estaba Invisi Billy, que se le veía manchado de tinta

- ¿Y tú has luchado por mi? – le preguntó Spectra

Invisi Billy bajó la cabeza

- Yo… – dijo –. No he sido capaz de hacer nada

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Spectra flotando hacia él –. Ya has hecho por mi más que nadie

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se le subieran los colores. Ambos rieron

Abbey miró entonces a donde estaba Frankie, que se había desmayado

- ¡Frankie estar en problemas! – dijo – ¡Yo ayudarla!

Lagoona observaba a Gil, que seguía ahogándose. Su escafandra estaba rota, y necesitaba respirar agua... agua dulce, pero ¿dónde había?

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en algunas botellas de agua que había encima de una mesa.

No podía perder el tiempo. Rápidamente corrió hacia allí cogió todas las que pudo. Seguidamente volvió junto a Gil dejando algunas botellas en el suelo mientras destapaba una. Debía darse prisa. Destapó una de ellas y se la acercó a Gil a la boca.

Pero Gil no podía tragar. Se le había cerrado la garganta. Le faltaba el agua y no podía respirarla por si mismo. Lagoona vaciló. Solo había una posibilidad, y esa era...

Metió todo el agua que pudo en su boca. Acto seguido le hizo el boca a boca a Gil.

El monstruo de agua dulce abrió los ojos de golpe. Sintiendo a Lagoona dándole agua para respirar. Se sorprendió por lo comprometido de la situación, pero lo estaba haciendo por salvarle la vida.

Sus vías respiratorias se abrieron. Cuando los labios de Lagoona se separaron de los suyos, Gil sintió el agua circulando por sus pulmones. Lagoona rápidamente le dio otra botella de agua, que bebió con entusiasmo

- Gracias... – le dijo una vez hubo terminado de beber

Lagoona sonrió

- ¿Estás bien Gil? – dijo

- Contigo, mejor que nunca – le respondió con una sonrisa

- Necesitas más agua para respirar – le dijo Lagoona

- No te preocupes – dijo Gil –. Vamos a mi taquilla. Allí tengo una escafandra de repuesto

- Vamos – dijo Lagoona –. Te ayudaré a llegar hasta allí

- Sí – dijo Gil –. Y, Lagoona

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella

Gil le dio un beso, que la sorprendió

- Gracias por salvarme la vida – dijo Gil

Cupido y Rochelle se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Purrsephone y Meowlody, que estaban muy quietas, casi como estatuas.

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Rochelle

- Están confundidas – dijo Cupido –. Ahora que el hechizo de Valentín se ha terminado, solo se hayan bajo el influjo de las flechas que les lancé, así que están esperando a que Valentin aparezca para volver a perseguirle

- Pero ya se ha ido – dijo Rochelle –. ¿Se van a quedar así?

- No necesariamente – dijo Cupido

Esta tiró a continuación su ballesta al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Las chicas gato pusieron entonces expresiones como si hubieran despertado de un sueño.

Ambas miraron a Toralei, que corrió a abrazarlas, contenta de que ambas ya no se hallaran bajo hechizo alguno.

- Chicas, como me alegro de volver a veros – dijo Toralei con tono de arrepentimiento –. Lo siento. Todo fue culpa mía. He hecho todo lo posible para remediarlo

Sus amigas la miraron de forma comprensiva. Sí, Toralei se merecía las amigas que tenía

- Mi padre me va a matar – dijo Cupido a Rochelle, con sarcasmo –. Este ya es la segunda ballesta que se me rompe

Jackson había salido corriendo hacia Frankie. La chica de los tornillos en el cuello se había desmayado. Los demás corrieron hacia ella

- ¡Frankie! – gritaba Jackson tratando de zarandearla – ¡Frankie! ¡Despierta!

Pero la monstruita no reaccionaba. Draculaura y Clawdeen corrieron también hacia ella, mientras Jackson hacía esfuerzos en vano por despertarla.

- ¡Frankie! – gritó también Andy, que había aparecido por las escaleras junto con Ghoulia

- Frankie, vamos, despierta – dijo Draculaura, tratando de espabilarla también

- Es inútil, no se despertará – dijo Toralei, que apareció de pronto por allí

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Clawdeen

- ¿Cuál es la peculiaridad de Frankie? – dijo Toralei

- Que genera electricidad, naturalmente – dijo Draculaura

- Exacto – dijo Toralei –. Su cuerpo funciona con electricidad, la misma que ella genera. Luego, si se agota la electricidad de su cuerpo…

- ¡No! – gritó Jackson, adivinando lo que Toralei quería decir

- Rápido, debemos quitarle ese aparato que absorbe su electricidad – dijo Clawdeen

- Mmmmmmmpf – dijo Jackson, tratando de tirar del aparato que aun tenía Frankie conectado a sus tornillos –. No puedo sacarlo

- No podrás, por más que lo intentes – dijo Toralei –. No sé de qué forma está enganchado, pero tirando no se le puede quitar

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – dijo Draculaura

- Necesitamos hacer que absorba electricidad – dijo Clawdeen

- Sí, pero no olvides que ese aparato absorberá la electricidad que le enviemos – dijo entonces Toralei

- ¿Y como podríamos quitárselo? – dijo Clawdeen

- ¿Y si tratara de quitárselo alguien con mucha fuerza? – preguntó Andy

- Pero si está muy enganchado a Frankie, podrías hacerle daño – dijo Jackson

Ghoulia examinó el aparato atentamente. Después gimió con gesto de preocupación

- ¿Dices que habría que sobrecargar este aparato? – preguntó Draculaura – ¡Sí! ¡Esa sería una buena idea!

- Pero para eso necesitamos mucha electricidad – dijo Jackson – ¿De donde vamos a sacarla?

Un trueno interrumpió sus palabras. Todos entonces lo vieron claro

- ¡Eso es! – dijo Jackson – ¡Eso es justo lo que necesitamos! ¡Una tormenta!

- ¡Deprisa, tenemos que llevar a Frankie al exterior! – dijo Clawdeen – ¡Ghoulia, necesitamos un cable lo bastante largo! ¡Vamos al exterior, deprisa!

- Esperad – dijo Cleo –. Nosotros os acompañaremos

Andy llevó en sus brazos a Frankie, que seguía desmayada. Los demás corrieron todos fuera de las catacumbas

El grupo llegó al exterior de Monster High. El cielo seguía muy nublado, y se escuchaban truenos en la cercanía.

Todos miraron la torre más alta del instituto, donde estaba el pararrayos. Estaba destrozada

- Oh, no… – dijo Draculaura

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Clawdeen

- Yo la destrocé – dijo Andy apesadumbrado –. Cuando estaba transformado en bestia, la destrocé en un intento de lanzarle el pararrayos a Farnum. Ahora sí que estamos perdidos

Miró a Frankie, que seguía muy débil. Él se sentía destrozado. Por culpa suya, Frankie no podría salvarse.

Jackson mientras sujetaba su móvil grabando un mensaje. El Puzzle Milenario estaba desmontado, así que tenía que comunicarse con Holt de la única forma que le quedaba

- ¡Holt, escúchame atentamente! – decía Jackson a su teléfono – ¡Frankie está muy mal! Necesitaré tu ayuda. Por favor, responde lo antes posible a este mensaje

Poco después se puso los cascos musicales que llevaba y se transformó en Holt Hyde, que al ver el móvil en su mano, comprendió enseguida.

Mientras, los demás seguían dilucidando

- ¿Y si reconstruyésemos la torre? – preguntó Heath

- Podríamos tardar días – dijo Cleo –. Y a Frankie no le queda tanto tiempo

- ¿Y si tratamos de poner en equilibrio el pararrayos sobre lo que ha quedado de torre? – dijo Clawdeen

- No sé si aguantaría – dijo Draculaura

Ghoulia apareció de pronto junto con un cable muy largo y su ordenador portátil. Dio un gemido

- ¿Tu ordenador informar que tormenta solo pasar por aquí durante próximos diez minutos? – preguntó Abbey

- Entonces no nos queda apenas tiempo – dijo Andy – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡Yo lo haré! – dijo Jackson de pronto – ¡Yo seré el pararrayos!

Todos se volvieron para mirarle

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Jackson? – preguntó Cleo

- Yo seré el que sujete el pararrayos – dijo Jackson –. No nos dará tiempo a construir una estructura lo bastante resistente para mantener fijo el pararrayos, así que yo lo sostendré

- Pero Jackson, eso es una locura – dijo Clawdeen –. Será demasiada electricidad, y solo eres un _normie_. No lo soportarías

- Por eso necesito que alguien me convierta en estatua de piedra – dijo Jackson mirando a Deuce. El monstruo de las serpientes en la cabeza se sorprendió

- ¿Eres consciente de que podrían tardar años en pasarse los efectos? – le preguntó

- Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para salvar a Frankie – dijo Jackson –. Aunque me cueste años convertido en estatua

- ¿Y qué hay de Holt? – preguntó Draculaura –. El también debería estar de acuerdo

- Lo está – dijo Jackson mostrándoles un mensaje de Holt en su móvil

- _Bueno, mi alter ego me ha estado contando que Frankie está en peligro _– dijo Holt –_, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ayudar a Frankie. Confío plenamente en Jackson_

Los demás no salían de su asombro

- ¿Le has contado que se puede quedar convertido en estatua por años? – le preguntó Draculaura

- Sí – dijo Jackson –. He sopesado todo, y Holt también está de acuerdo

Cleo no sabía qué decir. La decisión de Jackson era una locura, pero por otro lado no tenían muchas más opciones

- Está bien – dijo Cleo –. Vamos, tenemos que subir a Jackson ahí arriba. Mi amuleto para teletransportarse se ha quedado sin energía

- De eso me ocupo yo – dijo Cryos –. Espero que no te den miedo las alturas

- Yo también subiré para convertirte en estatua – dijo Deuce –. Drago me ayudará

- Llevaros también el cable de Ghoulia y el pararrayos que está allí tirado – dijo Cleo

Segundos después Jackson era subido a lo que quedaba de la torre más alta.

- Colócate como si estuvieras sosteniendo el pararrayos – le dijo Deuce

Jackson siguió las instrucciones de Deuce. No podía sostener el pararrayos antes de que Deuce le petrificara, ya que si no éste se convertiría también en piedra y no podría conducir la electricidad.

- Estoy listo – dijo Jackson

Deuce se subió a lomos de Drago y Cryos desplegó sus alas. Ambos echaron a volar

- Bien, Jackson – dijo Deuce –. Espero que esta petrificación no dure años. En cualquier caso, le contaremos a Frankie lo valiente que has sido por esto. Ha sido un placer ayudar a integrarse en este instituto a alguien como tú. Los demás ¡Tapaos los ojos!

El dragón se tapó los ojos con sus garras, mientras Cryos miraba hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados. Entonces Deuce se quitó las gafas mirando a Jackson.

Un rayo verde petrificó a Jackson, cuyos últimos pensamientos fueron: _"Debes demostrarle aquello en lo que te diferencias de esa otra persona a la que ama_".

- Gracias, Cupido – pensó para sí mismo –. Tus palabras me han ayudado mucho

Jackson se convirtió en estatua de piedra. Rápidamente, Cryos le puso entre las manos el pararrayos, al que habían conectado el largo cable, que Cryos lanzó hacia abajo. Ghoulia alcanzó los extremos, que conectó a los tornillos de Frankie, a la que dejaron tendida en el suelo.

- ¡Vámonos abajo! – dijo Deuce – ¡Los rayos van a caer en cualquier momento!

Ambos descendieron rápidamente, al encuentro de los demás

- Ahora solo nos queda confiar en esta tormenta – dijo Cleo

Los rayos empezaron a sonar cercanos. De repente, un potente rayo impactó en el pararrayos con toda su furia.

La electricidad recorrió rápidamente el cable que salía del mismo desde un extremo al otro, hasta llegar a los tornillos de Frankie. Los demás se apartaron de ella. La electricidad también circuló por el aparato que llevaba en el cuello, que empezó a pitar con mucha fuerza hasta que estalló debido a la sobrecarga de electricidad.

Las chispas aparecieron de pronto saliendo de los tornillos de Frankie. Poco después, estas cesaron. Frankie abrió lentamente los ojos.

**Hola a todos. Hemos llegado al antepenúltimo capítulo. Una vez más, se está acecando el final de esta historia.**

**Drago es la mascota de Deuce. Apareció en el episodio "Misterio petrificado". Desde ese momento, su estatua seguía en las catacumbas.**

**En cuanto a Lagoona, bueno, ¿qué más decir? Supongo que habrá cumplido su sueño (si habéis visto el episodio "Muertas de emoción", sabréis a qué me refiero).**

**Agradecimientos a Camila. En respuesta a tus preguntas, soy algo mayor que Cleo. Tengo 6115. En cuanto a continuar la historia, aun no está decidido, pues tengo más proyectos en mente. En cualquier caso, todos seréis informados en el último capítulo. Y no soy "amiga", sino "amigo".**

**¿Despertará Frankie sin problemas? ¿Se despetrificará Jackson antes de que acabe la historia? ¿Aceptará Drago a Cleo como novia de su amo? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué pensará Frankie cuando vea a Jackson convertido en estatua? **

**El penúltimo episodio, en una semana más o menos ¡Hasta pronto!**


	22. Encuentro con el Faraón

Se acerca el final. A continuación, el penúltimo capítulo

Capítulo 22. Encuentro con el Faraón

Frankie se incorporó lentamente. Se sentía como si hubiese dormido varias horas. Los demás se acercaron a ella

- Me siento como nueva – dijo bostezando

Entonces recordó de pronto lo que estaba pasando antes de haber perdido el conocimiento

- ¿Dónde está Van Villano? ¿Ha destruido Monster High?

Pero en lugar de recibir respuesta, lo que recibió fue un abrazo de Andy.

- ¡Frankie! – dijo Andy – ¡Menos mal que estás bien! ¡Creí que te perdería!

- Pero ¿de qué estas hablando? – dijo Frankie –. ¿Qué me he perdido?

Entonces, entre Draculaura y Clawdeen le hicieron un resumen de lo que había acontecido desde que perdió el conocimiento hasta el momento en que habían logrado despertarla. Andy y Cleo también le relataron lo que había ocurrido en el exterior.

- Entonces, ¿ya no hay peligro? ¿Van Villano y los demás ya no son un problema? – preguntó

- No – dijo Cleo –. Monster High está seguro

- ¿Y yo como he despertado? – dijo tocando sus tornillos en busca del aparato que le absorbía la electricidad, sorprendiéndose al notar que ya no estaba –. ¿Me habéis conectado a un enchufe?

Ghoulia gimió

- ¿Un rayo? – dijo Frankie, girándose hacia la torre del pararrayos –. Pero si me dijisteis que el pararrayos estaba...

No acabó la frase. Observó con asombro como una estatua de piedra idéntica a Jackson estaba sosteniendo el pararrayos

- ¿Ese... – tartamudeó con nerviosismo – ... ese es... Jackson?

Los demás asintieron, poniendo cara de circunstancias

- Pero, pero... – dijo Frankie, a la que le estaban brotando lágrimas en los ojos

- El sacrificarse para hacer que tu poder recuperarte – dijo Abbey

- Jackson ha sido muy valiente – dijo Deuce –. Me pidió que lo petrificara para poder hacer él mismo de pararrayos

Frankie no podía creer lo que le estaban contando los demás. Desde que Jackson/Holt y ella lo dejaron, siempre los había visto como amigos, en especial a Jackson, aunque por este sintió un cierto afecto. Pero ahora... se había ido.

Se sintió abatida. Había perdido a alguien que le importaba mucho, y todo fue por salvarla a ella. Ahora era una estatua, y podían pasar años antes de que se despetrificara. Se puso a llorar por haber sido tan imprudente usando sus poderes. Sus amigas fueron a consolarla.

Jackson se sentía como si estuviera dormido. No se sentía herido, ni siquiera cansado. Entonces una voz le hizo despertarse

- ¡Jackson! – decía la voz – ¡Eh, tío, despierta!

Jackson se despertó. Vio la cara de Holt Hyde

- ¿Holt? – dijo Jackson sobresaltado. Entonces vio que se encontraban en el pasillo en el que se habían visto las noches que él llevaba puesto el Puzzle Milenario

- Sí, tío, estamos en el pasillo misterioso – dijo Holt

- Pero, ¿cómo es posible? – dijo Jackson desconcertado –. Si ya no llevamos el Puzzle Milenario. Está desarmado

- No sé como hemos llegado hasta aquí – dijo Holt –. Yo solo recuerdo que desde que te grabé mi mensaje y me quité los cascos, no recuerdo nada hasta que aparecí aquí

- Entonces no entiendo por qué hemos ido a parar a este lugar – dijo Jackson –. A menos que estemos...

- En realidad, no es así – dijo una voz

De repente, las paredes empezaron a derrumbarse. Jackson y Holt se sobresaltaron. Todo se derrumbaba sobre ellos, aunque ninguno sintió nada, pues aquellas paredes y techos no parecían reales, y desaparecían a continuación. Entonces ante ellos apareció una figura. Era un hombre apenas un poco más alto que ellos. Tenía la piel ligeramente oscura, y los ojos violetas. Su pelo era rojizo, y estaba dispuesto en forma de estrella. Tenía también varios mechones rubios, algunos dispuestos sobre cada punta de la "estrella" y cuatro de ellos cayendo sobre su rostro. Iba vestido con una túnica egipcia blanca sobre la cual llevaba una capa violeta. También llevaba puestos varios brazaletes dorados, y sobre el cuello, el Puzzle Milenario

- ¿Qu... quién eres tú? – preguntó Jackson

- Soy el propietario original del Puzzle Milenario, aquel quien os ha estado escuchando todo este tiempo – dijo el desconocido –. Soy el Faraón Atem

Ambos se sorprendieron

- ¿Tú eres el antepasado de Cleo? – preguntó Jackson

- Así es – dijo el Faraón –. No os preocupéis, no estáis en el más allá. Este lugar es una representación de vuestra mente. Estáis aquí porque usasteis el poder de este objeto

Les mostró a continuación el Puzzle Milenario, que estaba completo

- Hace un momento has comentado que nos has escuchado estos días ¿qué significa eso? – dijo Holt

- Tranquilos, no ha sido con mala intención – dijo el Faraón –. El Puzzle Milenario se creó como un objeto con poderes para poder comunicarse interiormente con uno mismo. Yo fui el primero que lo usó con ese fin, así que parte de mi se quedó en este objeto. Por eso pude escuchar vuestros pensamientos.

- Entonces – dijo Jackson – ¿Has escuchado todo cuanto hemos debatido estos días?

- Sí – dijo el Faraón –. Ambos pensabais que erais muy diferentes el uno del otro cuando os visteis en persona por primera vez. Eso os ocurrió porque nunca habíais pensado en hablaros desde vuestro interior. Estabais cegados por el desconocimiento mutuo, antes de que mi descendiente os entregara el Puzzle Milenario. Muchos otros intentaron armarlo con anterioridad, pensando que el objeto les daría poder. Por ello fracasaron en el intento. Pero tú, Jackson, fuiste el único que quiso armarlo con el objetivo de poder comunicarte con tu otra mitad. Por suerte, mi descendiente ha sido la única que se ha tomado la molestia de tratar de comprender el funcionamiento de los tesoros ancestrales

- Eso fue al principio – dijo Holt, divertido –. Recuerdo que antes no te aguantaba, Jackson, pero ahora me pareces alguien muy enrollado

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Jackson –. Yo también opinaba que eras mi opuesto, pero con el tiempo he comprendido que no somos tan distintos

- ¿Lo veis? – dijo el Faraón, sonriendo –. Habéis usado bien este objeto. Por eso pudisteis comunicaros tan bien. Sin embargo, debo deciros que ya no podréis volver a hacer uso de él

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Holt

- Fue porque lo rompí peleando contra Van Villano, ¿verdad? – dijo Jackson

- Realmente no se rompió – dijo el Faraón –. No es tan fácil romperlo. Solo ha quedado desmontado. Como os he dicho, el Puzzle Milenario solo debe usarse para la comunicación interior. Vosotros, formando parte del mismo ser, habéis conseguido entenderos entre vosotros, por lo que ya no lo necesitaréis. Ahora el Puzzle debe pasar a otro

- Entonces, ¿por eso no podremos volver a usarlo? – preguntó Holt

- Eso no importa – dijo Jackson –. Ahora somos una estatua de piedra. Y puede que por años. No creo que debamos preocuparnos por algún largo tiempo

- Ahí es donde te equivocas, Jackson – dijo el Faraón –. Pero antes de aclararos mis palabras, tengo tres mensajes que daros

Ambos le observaron atentamente

- En primer lugar, debéis devolver a Cleo el objeto milenario, y recomendarle que se lo ceda a alguien que necesite entenderse consigo mismo

Ambos asintieron

- En segundo lugar, os comunico que vuestro estado pétreo revertirá tan pronto como termine nuestra conversación. Estoy impresionado por la forma en que habéis logrado entenderos el uno con el otro, y por eso os recompensaré de esta manera

Ambos pusieron gesto de sorpresa. Parece que su prisión de piedra no duraría tanto como ellos pensaban

- Y en tercer lugar – prosiguió el Faraón –, te comunico que has hecho lo correcto, Jackson. Has despertado un sentimiento en el corazón de Frankie

Holt se sorprendió, pero Jackson lo hizo mucho más

- ¿En serio? – dijo

- Sí – asintió el Faraón –. Vuestro sacrificio ha hecho que perciba el valor que tenéis en su corazón, en especial el tuyo, Jackson

Jackson seguía sin palabras

- ¡Genial, colega! – le dijo Holt, dándole una palmada en la espalda –. Seguro que Superfrankie estará orgullosa de ti

Jackson seguía incrédulo

- Pero para eso tendrás que hablar con ella, y ser sincero – dijo el Faraón

- ¿Y qué pasará con Andy? – preguntó antes que nada Jackson –. Frankie estaba con él, y no me gustaría romper lo suyo

- Tampoco debes preocuparte por eso – dijo el Faraón –. Él también encontrará pronto a alguien. Bien, ahora debéis despediros. Es hora de despertarse

Ambos entonces se miraron

- Bien, Holt, esta es la última vez que nos veremos en persona – dijo Jackson tendiéndole la mano –. Ha sido un placer conocerte, y comprender que en realidad no somos tan diferentes

- Lo mismo digo, colega – dijo Holt estrechándola –. Me ha encantado conocer a mi _alter ego_. Los mensajes en el móvil no serán lo mismo. Y por favor, moderniza tus gustos musicales

- Mejor suaviza tú los tuyos – dijo Jackson, riéndose

- Bien, ha llegado la hora – dijo el Faraón –. Tenéis una vida de monstruo que compartir. Aprovechadla bien

De pronto, donde estaba el Faraón se originó una luz cegadora, que inundó rápidamente aquel lugar, impidiéndoles ver.

Jackson se sentía cansado. Casi no podía levantarse, y todo lo que oía eran voces

_- Mirad, está despertando_

_- Jackson, ¿me escuchas?_

_- Jackson..._

_- Jackson_

¿Qué eran aquellas voces? ¿Por qué lo llamaban? Entonces, recordó quién era. Y abrió los ojos.

Se hallaba en el suelo, y ya no estaba petrificado. En lugar de eso, estaba rodeado de los demás estudiantes de Monster High. Veía a Draculaura, a Clawdeen, a Cleo y sobre todo... a Frankie.

- ¿Frankie? – preguntó Jackson

La chica de los tornillos le abrazó

- Oh, Jackson – dijo –. Gracias. Gracias

Jackson correspondió a su abrazo. No podía creer que Frankie estuviese por fin a salvo. Sonrió, recordando lo que le había dicho el Faraón.

**Hola a todos. Penúltimo capítulo. El final está cada vez más cerca.**

**En esta ocasión, he hecho aparecer al Faraón Atem, el del anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. Me pareció buena idea que hiciera una aparición en persona, después de varias veces mencionándolo a lo largo de la historia.**

**_Camila: _gracias por tu review. El último capítulo está muy cerca**

**_metalosis dragunov: _sí, creo que no fuiste el único que pensó que los zombis habían acabado con Farnum. Creo que me quedó muy terrorífico. Pero estos zombis tienen mejor gusto, así que se contentaron con hacerle creer que iban a comérselo (qué _normie_ no se asustaría de eso). En cuanto a Jackson, sí, podría haber hecho que su estatua quedara deteriorada por el rayo, pero he preferido dejarlo tal cual. Si iba a despetrificarse, mejor que quedara íntegro, ¿no?**

**_Lucia-nami 14: _como ves, Jackson ha escapado bien. Pero aun me queda un capítulo más**

**¿Cumplirá Jackson todo lo que le ha dicho el Faraón? ¿Devolverá a Cleo el Puzzle Milenario? ¿Lo que ha visto Jackson era real o solo estaba pasando en su cabeza? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué voy a poner yo en el último capítulo? **

**Ya casi es el final. El último episodio, en una semana más o menos ¡No os lo perdáis!**


	23. Epí'loco'

Llegó el final. A continuación, el último capítulo

Capítulo 23. Epí"loco"

Dos semanas más tarde

Clawd y Draculaura se hallaban junto a Clawdeen y Romulus en el centro comercial. Ambas parejas charlaban animadamente

- Nunca me imaginé que estuvieseis saliendo – dijo Clawd

A Romulus y Clawdeen se les subieron los colores a las mejillas

- Bueno... – dijo Clawdeen –. Me daba vergüenza decírtelo. Ya que sois amigos de la infancia...

- Ya, y pensabas que me lo iba a tomar como tú cuando supiste que estaba saliendo con Draculaura, ¿verdad? – dijo Clawd

Romulus rió

- ¿De verdad? – dijo el lobo –. Creo que Clawd solo se pone de ese humor cuando alguien le quita la pelota

- Eh, creo recordar que tú te enrabietabas cuando enterrabas tus huesos y no recordabas dónde – dijo Clawd

El grupo rió. Poco después llegaron a la puerta de una sala de cine

- Aquí hemos quedado con los demás – dijo Draculaura –. Supongo que no tardarán en llegar

- Sí, mirad, por ahí viene Cleo – dijo Clawdeen

La princesa egipcia se dirigía hacia el grupo del brazo de Deuce. A ambos se les veía muy contentos

- Hola, monstruitas – dijo Cleo

- Hola Cleo – dijeron a la vez Clawdeen y Draculaura

- ¿Qué, Deuce, como te va con tu mascota? – preguntó Clawd

- Estupendamente – respondió Deuce sonriente –. Se ha puesto muy contento de regresar a casa, después de tanto tiempo petrificado. Mi madre está encantada de tenerle de vuelta, e incluso parece que tolera a Cleo

Las monstruitas se sorprendieron

- ¿En serio, Cleo? – le preguntó Clawdeen

- Digamos que tengo un tacto especial para estas criaturas – dijo Cleo dándose aires de grandeza

- Sí, mucho tacto – bromeó Deuce –. Estuvo a punto de quemarte la mano cuando querías acariciarlo

Todos salvo Cleo rieron

- Mirad, por ahí viene Lagoona – dijo Clawdeen

La monstruita de agua salada hizo su aparición acompañada por Gil. A ambos se les veía muy felices. Saludaron con optimismo a los demás

- Se os ve muy bien – dijo Cleo

- Sí – respondió Lagoona, sonriendo –. Gil me presentó a sus padres

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo Draculaura, interesada – ¿Y como fue?

- Bueno, digamos que al principio no se lo tomaron muy bien – dijo Gil –, pero saben que no dejaré a Lagoona, digan lo que digan ellos

Lagoona sonrió ante eso. Parecía muy contenta

- Ya se les pasará – dijo Gil –. Supongo

- Me alegra que os vayan tan bien las cosas – dijo Clawdeen –. Sois la pareja perfecta

- Y hablando de parejas – dijo Lagoona –. Mirad quien viene por ahí

Se acercaba al lugar Abbey. Para sorpresa de todos, iba acompañada de Heath

- Vaya, esto sí que es raro – murmuró por lo bajo Cleo

- Hola monstruitas – dijo Abbey –. Aquí llegamos

- Vaya, Abbey – le dijo Draculaura en voz baja – ¿Por qué has venido con Heath?

- Digamos que ser una larga historia – respondió la chica yeti

FLASHBACK

Abbey se encontraba junto al resto del instituto. Estaban en la entrada, despidiendo a los alumnos de Colmillo Ígneo. Todos los alumnos estaban despidiéndose de ellos, en especial los miembros del equipo de baloncesto. Sin embargo, había dos monstruos que estaban mirándose, sin saber bien qué decirse

- Deberías decir algo – dijo Cryos –. No te queda bien el estar callada

- Yo... – dijo Abbey –. Gracias

Cryos no pareció sorprendido

- Bueno, ya es algo – dijo sonriente –. Vamos, ¿por qué no sonríes?

Abbey parecía no querer sonreir

- ¿Por qué irte? – le preguntó –. Poder quedarte aquí.

- No, Abbey – le respondió Cryos poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella –. Cada uno debe seguir su camino. Aquellos momentos contigo fueron inolvidables, pero tú tienes tu lugar aquí y yo allí. Estoy seguro de que volveremos a encontrarnos pronto, pero por el momento, cada uno debe volver a su lugar

- Yo... – volvió a decir Abbey

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me fui? – dijo Cryos –. Quería ser mejor, pero me costó mucho dejar de pensar en ti. Jamás sería capaz de olvidarte. Siempre has representado algo importante en mi vida. Una vez estuviste sola, pero ahora estás en Monster High. Ahora tienes buenos amigos.

- Sí – dijo Abbey –. Pero no ser lo mismo sin ti

- Lo sé – dijo Cryos –. ¿Sabes? Visitar este lugar me ha gustado mucho. Estoy seguro de que volveré por aquí. Mientras, deberías estar más con tus amigas. He visto que formáis un gran grupo. Y podrías hablar más con el cerillita. Parece un tipo simpático

Abbey sonrió

- Espero volver a verte pronto – le dijo Cryos

Y le dio un abrazo a Abbey. La chica yeti se sorprendió, pero lejos de separarse, le apretó fuertemente con sus brazos. Pensaba que igual podría congelarlo, a veces perdía el control de sus poderes si estaba muy emocionada, pero eso a Cryos no parecía importarle. Poco después ambos se separaron

- Sé valiente – le dijo Cryos mientras se dirigía al autobús – ¡Y procura ser menos fría!

Abbey sonrió mientras el dragón se subía al autobús junto al resto de sus compañeros que le aplaudían y le dedicaban silbidos de admiración. Ocupó su asiento y miró por la ventana. Abbey le saludaba. Él le devolvió el saludo, mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha. Los demás estudiantes despedían a los visitantes, pidiéndoles que volvieran en otra ocasión.

El autobús se alejaba, mientras la multitud se iba dispersando. Minutos más tarde, Abbey era la única que seguía mirando al horizonte, rumbo a la dirección hacia la que se había ido el autobús, como si esperara que regresaran. Su silenció quedó roto con la aparición e Heath Burns

- Eh, Abbey – dijo – ¿Te has dormido de pie?

La chica yeti pareció haber salido de un trance

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, Heath! – dijo – ¿Tú no estar con gárgola francesa?

Heath bajó la mirada

- Digamos que nos hemos dado cuenta de que no éramos compatibles – dijo –, como el frío y el calor

Abbey arqueó una ceja

- ¡Ah! – dijo Heath dándose cuenta de la analogía que había usado – Lo siento. Supongo que al final seguimos caminos muy distintos

Abbey se sorprendió. Aquella frase le recordaba a Cryos

- ¿Te gustaría tomar algo en la cafeterroría? – le preguntó Abbey casi sin pensar

Heath se sorprendió

- ¿Tomar algo? – dijo – ¿juntos, quieres decir?

Abbey movió afirmativamente la cabeza

- Vale, vamos – dijo Heath

FIN DE FLASHBACK

- Vaya con las historias – dijo Draculaura –. Seguro si le contáramos nuestras historias, Spectra tendría para escribir su blog durante años

- Hablando de Spectra – dijo Cleo –. Mirad, por ahí viene

Spectra hizo su aparición acompañada de Invisi Billy. Procuraba andar a ras de suelo

- Hola, me alegro de volver a veros – dijo muy contenta –. Perdonad por el retraso, pero Invisi Billy me estaba enseñando a tratar de caminar como un monstruo normal

- Para un fantasma es difícil caminar por el suelo – dijo Invisi Billy –. Menos mal que Spectra aprende deprisa. Es una monstruita que no deja de impresionarme

Spectra sonrió

- ¿Él sabe que tú eres la...? – le preguntó Cleo

Spectra movió afirmativamente la cabeza

- ¡Mirad, por ahí viene Ghoulia! – dijo Draculaura

La chica zombi también apareció, del brazo de Slow Moe. Ambos iban muy contentos. Incluso Slow Moe gesticulaba más de lo habitual.

- Hola Ghoulia – dijo Clawdeen

Ghoulia gimió sonriendo. Slow Moe también dio un gemido

- Sí, os estábamos esperando – dijo Cleo

Ghoulia miró de izquierda a derecha. Acto seguido gimió

- No, no estamos todos – dijo Draculaura –. Nos faltan Frankie y Andy

- Espero que Frankie no faltar – dijo Abbey –. Película comenzar pronto

- ¿Frankie? – dijo Clawdeen –. Ella siempre suele ser puntual

- Exacto – dijo Lagoona –. Mirad, por allí vienen

Hacia ellos se acercaban Frankie y Andy. Ambos iban muy contentos. Pero Frankie iba acompañada de Jackson y Andy iba con Cupido

- Hola, chicas – dijo Frankie –. Ya estamos aquí

- Sentimos el retraso – dijo Jackson –. Esperamos no haberos hecho esperar mucho

- Al contrario – dijo Deuce –. Os estábamos esperando

- Menos mal – dijo Jackson –. Pensábamos que no íbamos a llegar a tiempo. Por cierto, Cleo ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

Cleo asintió

- Le entregué las piezas a Nefera, tal y como me dijiste – dijo Cleo –. Al principio, me miró indiferente, diciendo que no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías. Pero cuando eché un vistazo más tarde, vi que estaba tratando de recomponer el objeto

- Espero que esto haga que no se vuelva tan insoportable a partir de ahora – dijo Draculaura –. No me gustaría tenerla otra vez como capitana del equipo de asustadoras

- Espero que no – dijo Cleo –. Creo que dos escarmientos ya han sido suficientes para ella. Y, Andy, me ha sorprendido verte acompañado de Cupido

- Sí, ha sido muy repentino – dijo Andy –. Nos encontramos esta semana, y le propuse venir

- Me ha dicho que va a ser una película divertida – dijo Cupido – ¿Es una comedia romántica?

- Vamos a ver "Hotel Transilvania" – dijo Draculaura –. Estoy segura de que te gustará

Cupido sonrió

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo –. Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Cupido se adelantó a las taquillas, llevando de la mano a Andy. Mientras, los demás seguían su paso. Jackson y Frankie fueron los últimos, ambos de la mano

- ¿Y si te transformas en Holt durante la proyección? – le dijo Frankie

- Tranquila – dijo Jackson –. Me prometió que no trataría de convertir la sala en una discoteca

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Frankie –. Debo admitir lo sorprendida que estoy de que por fin os llevéis bien

- Sí – dijo Jackson –. Quizá solo nos faltó comunicarnos. Gracias por querer ayudarme

- Gracias a ti, por saber aplicar mis consejos – le dijo Frankie

- ¡Eh, parejita! – dijo Cleo – ¡Vamos, que la película está a punto de empezar!

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Creo que tendremos que posponer esto – dijo Jackson

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Frankie

Ambos entraron en la sala de cine. Aquella iba a ser la mejor cita con Frankie que había tenido nunca

F I N

**Hola a todos. Sí, fin, se acabó. Aquí pongo fin al fic mas rápido que he escrito hasta ahora. Ha sido un placer haber publicado cada capítulo.**

**Como aclaraciones para este último episodio, decir que he preferido hacer que Heath y Abbey quedaran juntos al final porque me pareció que hacían buena pareja. ¿Y por qué he puesto a Andy con Cupido? Simplemente me pareció la mejor pareja de entre las monstruitas que estaban "disponibles". Espero que os haya gustado la pareja.**

**La película "Hotel Transilvania" es una película de Sony Pictures. La he elegido para este último episodio porque iba precisamente de monstruos (y se ha estrenado hace poco).**

**Y sí, Invisi Billy ahora sabe que Spectra es la Chismosa Espectral. Ella misma se lo ha contado. Y a él no parece importarle. Es más, la apoya incondicionalmente.**

**Bien, ha llegado el momento de dar los agradecimientos a todos los que habéis dejado reviews en este fic:**

**_Camila: _gracias por tus reviews. Sobre la idea de escribir otra historia, ahora la comentaré**

**_Lucia-nami 14: _espero que te hayan gustado las parejas de este fic**

**_metalosis dragunov: _gracias por todos tus consejos y recomendaciones para esta historia**

**_Moonlight wolfgirl: _gracias por tus reviews. Me allegro que te haya gustado esta historia.**

**Y ahora, la gran pregunta: ¿Escribiré otro fic? Sí y no. Escribiré otra historia, esta centrada en Frankie (aun no he decidido como se titulará). Se admiten sugerencias para esta futura historia. Pero tardaré un mes o así en empezarla, ya que antes quiero ocuparme de otros fics que tengo sin terminar. Así que solo os pido un poco de paciencia. **

**En cualquier caso, gracias a todos por haber seguido esta historia, episodio tras episodio. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos cuando escriba mi siguiente historia, aunque creo que esta que ahora termina será difícil de superar.**

**Concluyo este fic diciendo que Monster High son una creación de Garrett Sander y Kellee Riley, y sus derechos pertenecen a Mattel. **

**Este fic se ha escrito con el único propósito de entretener a los fans de Monster High en español.**

**Gracias a todos y hasta pronto.**

**Er Deivi**


End file.
